


Beginning of the Beginning

by thanoswins



Category: Coronation Street, Kate Connor/rana nazir- fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 83,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanoswins/pseuds/thanoswins
Summary: This story will start the morning after Kate leaves to go to Devon, I will be changing a majority of the story to the present day and beyond but there will still be a few things that happen in the show itself that I keep in. It won't be played out in the same time as the show. This story will include many other storylines from corrie but will be focusing on the relationship of Kate and Rana. It will also include some subjects that people may find upsetting but ill warn you beforehand





	1. Its Over

It was Tuesday 9th of January and it was cold, rainy, windy just a very dark and moody morning, Rana hadn't had a wink of sleep, one because Zeedan's snoring was driving her into an earlier grave and secondly because Rana was shocked and overwhelmed by the last 24 hours events, Luke's tragic passing, watching her best friends' world fall apart, the affected it had on the street, but more importantly the affected it had on Kate. 

She hated seeing Kate upset she just wanted to hug her and take all the pain away, but she couldn't because she was with Zee and not her. 

After a long period of thinking to herself "what if" Rana got out of bed and made the same old bland breakfast she had every day, but she wasn’t really hungry she was driving herself crazy thinking whether she could have made Kate stay but she already knew what she had to do and that was to leave Zee, but she was neither brave or strong enough to do it. 

She went to work trying to kept the previous day's events out of her head which she did for most part, but the words that Kate said to her kept be replayed in her head over and over again "it's over". 

Over the next few weeks Rana was slowly losing it, she was crying on her lunchbreak every day, being antisocial and not going to family events because she was confused about what to do, break Zeedan's heart and loose her family and be with Kate or Stay with Zee, keep her family but not be with Kate, this dilemma was taking its toll on the young nurse. 

One day Rana came home and sat down on the sofa and looked through all the playful and flirty texts Kate and she had sent each other and all the cute sefies they had taken which caused Rana's eyes to fill up. 

As the nurse wept the front door opened and it was Imran, Rana's older brother. 

"Whats wrong Rana?" 

He sat next to his sister who looked very worse for wear 

"I wish everything could go back to how it was before this all happened" 

"What do you mean Rana" 

Rana didn’t respond. 

"RANA tell me what did you do?" 

After a short pause Rana let the cat out the bag 

"I had an affair" 

Imran sat back on the sofa in shock trying to process what is younger sister had just said 

"But I thought you and Zee where good why..., how 

Imran was still in shock but was more concerned about his sister who looked like she had been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

He then asked the question that Rana knew was coming but was dreading answering 

"Who was it" 

Rana looked back at her brother considering whether telling her brother the truth or try and throw him off by not telling him. 

As Rana was about to respond, Zee walked in the door. 

"What's goi.. Rana what's wrong?" 

Rana looked at her brother, her eyes were begging for help 

"She is just upset about the whole Luke situation" Imran said to buy his sister some time to get herself together. 

Zee put his arm around his wife trying to make her feel better but it only made Rana feel worse. 

Imran then felt he overstayed his welcome and decided to go. 

"Thanks Imran" Rana said quietly. 

"No problem but I think we need to have a chat later, can you meet me at the office at 7?" 

Rana nodded to her brothers' request knowing she had to tell someone about her dilemma. 

 

 

It was 6:45 and Rana had told Zee she was seeing her brother and would be back by 8, as she was walking to Imran's office on Victoria street she turned to her right and looked towards the flat, the flat of her former lover, the flat of the person she wanted to be with but didn’t have the inner strength to tell Zee how she really felt and she couldn’t deal with the shame her parents would feel to find out about their daughters' sexuality. 

Rana stood there for a minute or two, she brought out her phone from her bag and went to a picture Kate took pulling a silly face when rana had left her phone at the flat and said to herself "what am I doing she is who I want to be with". 

Rana then drew up the courage to contact Kate with a short but straight to the point text. 

" I MISS YOU" 

 

Rana arrived at the office and Imran had already made his sister a coffee and got her favorite biscuits then he got straight to the point. 

"Who did you have an affair with" 

Rana was honest and straight with brother. 

"Kate" 

"Kate. Kate Connor? 

Rana nodded as her brother who was standing up had to sit down in his chair to process what his sister just said. 

"Hmm I'm... I'm shocked, Kate Connor but you not gay your married to a man" 

Rana sat there silently as tears started to fall 

This lead to Imran hugging his sister and told her to explain the whole situation why Kate, when did it start and to go at her own pace and if she didn’t feel comfortable she didn’t need to say anything. 

But Rana knew she had to tell someone it was killing her. 

"It started around September, my feelings for her I don’t know why just seeing her kiss Imogen it just made me jealous, that’s when my feelings started to hit the surface"

"September! 

"You married Zee in November, if you had these feelings for Kate why did you marry him?" 

"Because I didn’t think she had feelings for me so what was the point trying to purse someone if they don’t feel the same for you and because I couldn’t embarrass Zee, not like that after all this I still love him but..." 

"Not like you love Kate" Imran finishing his sisters sentence 

Rana nodded at her brother, Rana never admitted to Kate that she loved her she wasn’t comfortable enough to say it but after everything that has happen she realized she had to, to prove to Kate she cares about their relationship and she isn't treating it like a fling. 

Rana and Imran then discussed the impact this would've on their parents, they both knew that this could be tough for them to take due to their religion and beliefs. 

After another 10 minutes of discussing how her parents would react Rana looked at her phone to see the time. 

"Oh god its 5 to, I told Zee I would be back by 8" 

"It's okay you can go but if you need to talk to anyone I'm always here for you sis day or night" 

Rana and Imran then embraced. 

"Thanks Bro love you" 

"Love you too Sis" 

As Rana was about to leave Imran made a comment that shocked his sister 

"I not going to lie sis, Kate Connor she is pretty hot you have a better taste in women then I do" 

Rana playfully punched Imran shoulder and walked out the door of his office. 

Imran rushed to catch her before she went. 

"Rana Rana can I just ask you one more thing" 

"Yeah sure go on" 

"You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to be I just need to know one thing being your brother I care" 

"What" Rana said looking concerned 

"If you had a choice between Zeedan or Kate who would you pick" 

Rana knew her choice and was about to tell her brother but then her phone pinged, she looked down and it was a message from her choice, Kate. 

"You're only making this more difficult, seeing you and Zeedan together it hurts physically hurts, I can't be around you making it look like everything's okay, just stay away from me and don’t message me AGAIN!! 

The tears started to appear in floods and Imran started to become worried 

"Rana what's wrong" 

Rana didn’t say anything she just collapsed into her brother's arms. 

"Shh, it's okay Rana it's better to let out then bottle it up" 

Imran said while holding his distraught sister.


	2. I Had An Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana figures out what she has to do but after admitting the truth to her husband and is shocked and hurt and what she finds

It was a cold Thursday morning and it was the day of Luke funeral, the Nazirs had helped Alya and Steph arrange the funeral in the weeks after his shock death. 

The plan was to have a small service with family members and close friends then to have the wake at the bistro where the street could come and celebrate Luke's life. 

Alya had stayed at the Nazir house the night before, she didn’t want to be in the flat on her own, the flat she and Luke had lived in before his passing. 

Rana had been better because she had told someone about her problem but she still was upset about the whole situation with Kate, but she had to stay strong for Alya her best friend and for her husband who had been secretly struggling with Luke's death and the affect it had on his sister. 

The funeral was emotional, Luke's family were still in shock about him dying and seeing his casket made them even more upset. Alya was going to do a speech about all the good times she had with him but couldn’t because the emotions of the day took over. After the service Alya said her last goodbyes to Luke, telling him "I love you". Everyone said their goodbyes to Luke apart from Rana who was hanging back from the other mourners so no one could hear what she said. 

"I hope you can forgive me" 

Rana was referring to Luke disguise at her affair with Kate and hoped he could forgive them. 

 

Only a handful of the people that attended the funeral went to the bistro due to the fact many had traveled a long way for the funeral so decided to head home after. 

A large amount of the street had gone to the bistro. 

Alya, Steph, Zeedan, Rana, Tracy, Maria, Sophie, Phelan, Eileen, Yasmeen, Kevin, Tyrone and Sophie gathered to make a toast to Luke. 

After the toast Alya approached her sister in law. 

"Hey do you know where Kate is" 

Rana's heart rate increased at the mention of Kate. 

"Hmm... no I have no idea why" 

"Because she said she would be here and she messaged me this morning saying she was coming" 

 

Before Rana could respond the door had opened and its was the person in question. 

"Alya I'm so sorry the train broke down and it took forever and I'm so sorry I missed the funeral, Luke would be so pis... 

"Kate, Kate slow down its okay you got here as soon as you could that's all that matters okay" 

Alya then pulled Kate in for a hug which meant Kate looked directly Rana and give her the evilest stare Rana had ever been given. 

2 hours had past and most of people who attended the wake had left. 

That left Zeedan, Kate, Steph, Sophie, Daniel who joined then after finishing his shift and Rana who all gathered around the bar. 

"do you ever miss being round here" Zee asked Steph 

" I did but there are too many ghosts around here and an ex I would rather forget" 

"Oh yeah have you heard from Andy after Luke's passing, they were good friends" Zee replied 

"No, I haven't and its sad because they were good friends" 

" I thought he was the one you know Andy" 

" You don’t believe in all the crap do you" Sophie said 

"I do, I think everyone has a soulmate" Daniel stated 

At the mention of the word "soulmate" Rana looked at Kate and after a short pause Kate did the same, all the breath went out of Rana lungs at Kate's stare and in that moment, she knew what she had to do. 

"Hmm... Zee I'm just going to see Imran I see you back at the house. 

But Rana wasn’t going to see Imran she was going to back to the house to pack her things, she found the inner strength inside to go and get what she wanted and what she wanted was Kate, after seeing Alya's love of her life taken away from her she wasn’t going to spend any more time away from the love of her life KATE. 

 

Rana went back to the Nazir house hoping Yasmeen wouldn’t be in and thankfully she wasn’t, she left a note saying she went to the supermarket to get some food this gave Rana about 30 minutes to pack her things, message Zee to come back to the house and tell him the truth. 

Rana went upstairs and packed a small bag of belongings, she then messaged her brother 

"Hey, can I stay at yours tonight" 

"Hmm sure why" 

"I'll tell you when I see you" 

Rana then texted her husband 

'Hey, can you come home please I need to talk to you about something" 

"Okay is everything good?" 

"Yeah I just need to talk to you about something" 

"Okay babe I'll be home in 5 minutes" 

 

10 minutes later and Zee arrived home to see Rana on the sofa. 

"Hey babe what do you need to talk about" 

Tears started to fall from his wife face 

"Hey what's wrong" 

"I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen" 

"Never meant for you to do what" 

"I never wanted to hurt you" 

"You need to tell me now what are you talking about" 

"I had an affair" 

Zeedan smiled thinking she was joking but then realized she was telling the truth 

"What, why would you do this to me, I thought we were good we were planning a future together" 

"I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just feel in love with someone else" 

"Alya told me how you acted at uni, going from one boy to another each night acting like a real slut, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt but you have just proved it" 

"I'm so sorry" 

" Get out of my house you good for nothing slut" 

Rana who was still in tears quickly exited the Nazir house and made her way to her brothers while Zee sat in disbelief at what his wife had just told him. 

 

Rana arrived at Imran office filling him in on what just happened. 

"Woah I'm gutted for Zeedan of course but I'm proud of you sis, go get your girl" 

"Thanks Bro, I meet you back at yours" 

Rana was nervous but excited, she could finally be with Kate properly, of course not out in public straight away but in time they could be a public couple on the street. 

Rana had a million thoughts going through her head but as she stepped out of the office and onto the street her world started to collapse in front of her. 

Kate was there kissing Sophie Webster, Sophie Bloody Webster. 

Rana couldn’t believe it and the tears started to fall again, she went into the alleyway by Imran's office before either the girls could see her. 

Rana was shocked and confused and a million different questions came into her head: 

Did Kate really mean those words when she left for Devon? Was I just another one of those flings Kate has? Did Kate even mean it when she told me she loved me?


	3. I Have A Proposal For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Kate and Sophie kissing, Rana couldn’t think her life could get any worse until she discovers her parents know, but what do they have to say for their unfaithful daughter?

It was Friday and Rana had not slept a wink, she had been asking herself a million questions about did Kate really love her, did I throw away my marriage away for nothing and many more questions which was driving the young nurse mad. 

She spent the morning in bed watching the latest Thor movie, she had a thing for Chris Hendsworth and she thought the movie was good it helped keep her mind off Kate and Zee but know it was time to face the music. 

She got out of bed and went to make a cup of tea when she saw the time. 

"Oh crap, its 11:30 I have work at 12" 

Rana then downed the tea, which burned her mouth and rushed into the shower for a quick clean and put her uniform on and headed out the door. 

Rana walked into the doctors' surgery to a shocked Liz. 

"Oh, hi Rana I didn’t think you would be in today" 

Rana said to herself "Omg Zee's told everyone but I can't be for sure" 

"Whys that Liz" 

"Your off today" 

"So, I burnt my mouth for nothing" the young nurse blurted out 

"Excuse me love" Liz said looking puzzled 

"Oh, don’t worry Liz I'll see you tomorrow" 

Rana walked out of the doctors' surgery and looked down the street and saw Kate and Sophie arm in arm going to the bistro which filled Rana with hurt and jealously, she couldn’t believe that Kate would move on so quickly from her. 

Rana spent the rest of her afternoon watching Lost, she was a big fan of it growing up but hadn't seen it since it ended and when she came across it on sky go, it but a weak smile on her face. 

It was 5pm and Imran had returned from work and was deciding what to have for dinner then his phone pinged and his fears became real. 

"Rana its mum and dad they know" 

"What about me and Zee?" 

Imran nodded 

"How who told them" 

"Well we're going to find out, get dress they're expecting us " 

 

It felt like the longest drive ever for Rana she was terrified at what her parents would say, she always wanted to impress her parents because of how little they expected of her and when she married Zee she felt she made her parents proud, but after this they will be anything but proud. 

Rana and Imran had arrived and rang the doorbell of the house they both grow up in and were let in but not greeted by their father, but when they walked into the living room they were shocked at what they found. 

"Zee what are you doing here" Rana said surprised to see him 

" I told them everything you said about the affair" Zee heartlessly admitted 

"What why" 

" I felt they needed to know what a slut their daughter is" 

Imran took notice of his brother in laws words. 

"You say one more word about my sister I swear yo.." 

"ENOUGH" Rana's father shouted 

"Alright let's do this quickly I can hardly stand the sight of you, you were always the one we thought would fuck up and its shows don't it" 

His words made tears start to appear on both Rana and her mother's cheeks 

"Who was it Rana" Zee said looking at his "wife" for the first time since she confessed 

Rana looked puzzled but after a period of time she know what he asked her but didn’t know what to say. 

"FOR GOD SAKE ANSWER HIM YOU STUPID GIRL" Rana's father shouted 

This frightened Rana who had no other choice then to confess 

"Kate" 

The room apart from Imran and Rana were shocked by what she said 

"Kate what Kate Connor our friend my best friend no' Zee said in shock 

"YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH A WOMEN" 

"When I thought you couldn’t embarrass us any more you do this how could you, you stupid girl" Rana father said 

"Okay that's enough" Imran tried to step in and control the situation 

"Imran show some respect" His mother said speaking for the first time 

"Don’t talk to me about respect you always wanted her to be this perfect little daughter when she clearly wasn’t, that doesn’t excuse what she's done for Zeedan, but if anyone else is at fault it's you two you should have love her for who she was. 

"Enough, Imran go and went outside I have a proposal for these two so can you give us a moment" 

Imran respected his father wish and left the room not before saying something to his little sister 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" A tear stained Rana said as her brother went outside 

"Okay so what's this proposal' Zee wanting to get this over and done with 

"I will offer to fund your business if you agree you two to stay together for at least a year as husband and wife" 

Rana was in disbelief at what her father said, but Zee heartlessly accepted the offer straight away wanting to make his "wife" suffer 

"What, you can't do that, Zee I know I've hurt you but I never set out to hurt you, I just couldn’t live a lie for any longer" 

Rana's mind was all over the place. 

"Don’t I get a say on this "offer" 

"No, you lost any right when you were going around with that girl" Rana's father said 

"So you selling me, I'm not some animal you can flog off" 

"The way you’ve acted, most people would think you were" 

Rana was deeply hurt by her father's comments and after realizing there was no other choice, with Kate now with Sophie she agreed to offer. 

"A year I'll do it for a year" 

As Rana said these words she signed the contract. 

Rana as she left filled in Imran who had to stop himself from going after and Zee and his own dad but Rana told him not because it would only make things worse.


	4. What Have You Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rana's life continues to spiral out of control she takes drastic measures to end her suffering but will see pull though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain subjects that people may find upsetting which are connected to suicide.

It was two months after Rana agreed to the contract, she moved back into the Nazir house to keep up the act that her and Zeedan were still a couple but of course it was not the same way as it was before. 

They both agreed to keep it a secret from their close family apart from Imran who already know until Zee let slip to Leanne, someone he trusted and saw her as a second mother after how close they got when she was with his dad, but to Zee's surprise she told Yasmeen about the whole deal. 

She was very angry at both of them, at Rana for betraying her grandson and at Zee for making a deal with the devil which wasn't in his nature. 

After she found out Zee threatened to move out and take Rana with him, acting as Rana belonged to him but Yasmeen gave him an ultimatum: Leave and ill spill your secret. 

Zee agreed to stay but in the weeks after Yasmeen was starting to feel sorry for Rana because Zee was treating her so poorly, not letting her go out after work unless Zee was with her and calling her every name under the sun. All this was building to Rana becoming very depressed and she started to take antidepressants that she would steal from the safe at work where they kept the drugs they would give patients, to try and ease the pain that she was in. 

One day Yasemeen helped Rana to sneak out of the Nazir house to see her brother who Zee banned her from seeing because he would "mess with our agreement". 

Rana approached Imran's flat and rang the doorbell there was a short wait until he answered the door. 

"Oh My God Rana I've been worried sick what's happened, you haven't been answering my texts or phone calls" 

Rana and Imran sat down in the latter's living room and she told him all about the way Zee been treating her. 

" So, Zee doesn’t let you go out unless he is with you" 

"yes sadly" 

"I should go over there and give him a piece of my mind, you're not his pet, you are your own person and Zee shouldn’t have this much control over you" 

"What can I do" Rana who was full of guilt said 

"You have to set him straight" 

"Straight with what" Rana said looking confused 

"End the agreement it has gone too far" 

"No I can't, mum and dad would never speak to me again and even though this was their idea and I hate them for it, I still love them" Rana said 

"That’s the problem with you Rana, your too nice, you want to make everyone happy which lets people walk all over you and I can't take it anymore" Imran said becoming frustrated with his sister 

"I just want to make everyone happy" 

" Think about what makes you happy for a change instead of thinking about other people's happiness" 

"How can I when the only person that makes me happy is with someone else, not talking to me, not even acknowledging my existents, how can I be happy?" Rana who started to tear up said before storming out of the flat. 

"Rana where you going" Imran shouted out 

"RANA" 

Rana ignored her brothers pleads and walked off home. 

 

 

It was the weekend after Rana and Imran heated exchange and Rana had arranged to meet some friends at 6 in town, of course Zee would go with her and she was excited because she hadn't seen them in a long time and it would be good to catch up. 

It was 5:30 and Rana was ready to go but Zee wasn’t. 

"Hmm Zee go and get dress we are going out in a minute" 

"Oh yeah about that, I'm meeting someone about a place for the café so I can't go" 

"Can I just go on my own" Rana said hopefully 

"No, you can't, you don’t go outside of this house unless it's for work or with me you understand" 

Rana had enough. 

"You know what Zee the only reason I agreed to this whole thing was to make you happy because I felt guilt about what I did, but the way you’ve treated me has shown me what a pathetic little child you are, how could I have married you? I want out of the contract and there is nothing you can do to stop me" 

Rana said finally standing up for herself and laying the law down with her "husband" 

"you don’t get to tell me what to do, you signed yourself to me when you signed that contract and if you try to pull out I swear I'll do..." 

"What are going to do, your all talk" Rana said not afraid of her husband anymore. 

She got her phone to phone her parents that the deal was off. 

"This" Zee said as he smacked Rana round the face leaving a massive bruise on the side of her face. 

This lead to Rana breaking down in tears at what he had done, how could she have fallen in love with this horrible man that would hit his own wife she thought to herself. 

"You better still be here when I get back, don’t go running off to your big brother or phoning you parents otherwise I'll give you another bruise on your face" Zee said as he walked out of the house 

 

For half an hour Rana was sat down by the table thinking about how her life could have gone so wrong. 

A year ago, she was happily married (in the eyes of allah) and planning to have kids with Zee now look at her, she was a prisoner in her own life and this lead Rana to consider doing something horrific. 

"I can't live like this anymore' Rana said crying more than she ever done before 

She then searched her bag for the pills she stole from work and found a bottle of whiskey Zeedan brought after he found out about her affair. 

Rana then put all the pills in one hand and the bottle of whiskey in the other but before she did it she said to herself 

"I need to write a note" 

After she wrote a note to explain her actions she swallowed the pills and downed the bottle of whiskey which was ¾ full, hoping that would end her suffering. 

 

20 minutes later Imran knocked on the door at the Nazir's hoping to make up with Rana. 

After knocking for a good few minutes with no answer he started to become worried for his sister's well-being. 

" Rana are you in there, Rana" Imran said franticly 

Imran then went around the platts to ask if he could jump over the fence into the Nazir's back garden, they said he could and when he did he was surprised to see the back door was unlocked and as he opened the door he was shocked at what he found. 

"Rana hello Rana" Imran said trying to wake his sister up till he saw what was on the floor beside her. 

" A bottle of whiskey you don't drink and what are tho... oh no" 

Imran had realized what his sister had done, she had tried to commit suicide and then saw there was a note next to his lifeless sister and immediately phoned 999. 

"Hello ambulance please, my sister has drunk some whiskey with some pills and she is out, it looks like she has tried to commit suicide" Imran said scared at the prospect of losing his sister, gave the women on the other end of the phone the address and told her to send an ambulance as quick as possible. 

After he hung up the phone he checked to see if Rana was still breathing 

"Thank god" Imran said after finding a heartbeat but it was faint but it was a heartbeat that’s all that mattered, but what damage could Rana have caused herself?


	5. You Need To Know The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rana's life hangs in the balance after her suicide attempt, Imran confronts Kate after seeing her loved up with Sophie in the street but will that all change when she discovers the truth about Rana.

After a quick 15-minute drive to the hospital, Rana was taken away for tests to see if she there was any internal damaged cause by the suicide attempt. 

Imran called his mum and dad to tell them about Rana, they didn’t answer, he remembered that his parents were on vacation so he left a voicemail letting them know what happened and to call him as soon as they got it. 

When in the ambulance Imran noticed the bruise on his sister face, it didn’t look like it was caused by accident but he didn’t want to just assume, so he wanted to wait till Rana was back from getting checked on before jumping the gun. 

Half an hour later and the doctor that was checking on Rana marched into the waiting area. 

"Hello anyone here for Rana Nazir" 

"Yes, is she okay" Imran said hoping for good news 

"She is fine we managed to get the alcohol and drugs out of system and there doesn't looked to be any lasting damaged." 

"Ah great news, can I go and see her" Imran said delighted at the news 

"Yes, you can but try not to be too long she seemed tired" 

"Okay doctor thank you very much" 

"One more thing, when she woke up she was asking for someone and was getting quite emotional, I just thought you should know" 

"Okay, who was she asking for" Imran said looking concerned 

"Someone called Kate" 

"Okay thank you Doc" 

Imran then went to Rana's room and as soon as he saw his sister in the hospital bed looking so fragile it brought a tear to his eye but brushed it away when he realized Rana had seen him 

"Hey" Rana said very quietly 

"Rana, you gave me a fright, what were you thinking" 

Rana then started to tear up 

"I just couldn't go on anymore I couldn't cope and after what zee did..." 

"What did zee do, did he do this to you" Imran said pointing at the bruise on her face 

Rana nodded too upset to speak 

Imran was fall of anger and wanted to go and find Zee and teach him a lesson but he knew Rana wouldn’t want that. 

After pouring his sister a cup of water he decided to go and let his sister get some sleep but promised to be back after sorting some stuff out. 

"Bye Rana get some sleep I'll be back around 10" 

"I don’t think you can visit after 9" Rana said 

"Come on Rana we're Habbeb's when do we stick to the rules?" Imran asked his sister 

"Fair point" Rana said slightly laughing at her brothers comment 

"Get some sleep Rana, I love you" Imran said as he kissed his sister on the forehead and walked out of her room. 

"Zee and I are going to have a chat" Imran said to himself, wanting to know why he hit his sister 

 

Imran got a taxi back to his office, he had to lock up but as he was doing that he saw a sight that made his blood boil. 

It was Kate letting Sophie out of her flat looking all loved up while his sister was heartbroken in a hospital bed. 

As Sophie went around the corner, Imran knew he had to confront Kate. 

"It's nice to know you move on quickly from the last girl" Imran said from across the street 

"What do you mean by that" Kate said confused by his comment 

"You know exactly what I mean" 

Kate then realized that Rana must have told her brother about them so she invited him up to discuss the topic in private. 

"Do you want a tea or coffee" Kate said trying to be nice. 

"No thanks" Imran replied 

"So, what has Rana told you then?" 

"Everything, she told me everything about the affair and all about the pain she's going through seeing you all loved up with Sophie, she thinks that affair meant nothing to you and that it was just one of the flings you have" 

"Her pain, what about my pain. I loved Rana more than I have ever loved anyone, but I was tired of being second place and when she said she would tell Zeedan I was over the moon, because I thought we could finally be together" Kate said starting to tear up 

"But then when she didn’t, it felt like my heart was ripped out of me, I couldn’t wait forever it wasn’t fair on me" 

"Do you still love her?" Imran asked Kate 

"Of... Course I do, I'll always love her but she will never tell Zeedan so it doesn’t matter what I feel" Kate said starting to get visibly more emotional with every word because she meant it. 

"Kate, she did" 

"What" 

"She told him weeks ago, she was going to tell you but saw you and Sophie kissing after Luke's funeral and thought that she lost you" 

"If she told him then why are they still together?" 

"My parents made a deal with Zee that if he stayed with Rana for a year they would fund the café that he's setting up, Rana didn’t want to do it but after she saw you with Sophie she thought she had no other choice" 

"Oh my god, I can't believe she was going through all this and I couldn’t help her" 

"Kate, I have something else to tell you" 

"What" 

"A couple of hours ago Rana tried to commit suicide" 

"What, no please tell me she's not dead I don’t know if I could cope if she di..." Kate said frightened about the prospect of Rana dying 

"Kate breath, she is okay but they are keeping her in overnight for observation" 

"Thank god, can I go and see her" Kate asked 

"Of course, you can, she might be asleep it's been a long day and she's been through a lot recently so I wouldn’t get you hope up for a lot" 

"Thank you Imran, for telling me" 

"No problem Kate, but can you promise me one thing?" 

"What" 

"Look after her" 

"I will" 

 

Kate then let Imran out of the flat and walked to the bus stop and while she was waiting for the bus Sophie appeared from around the corner. 

"Hey Babe" Sophie said leaning in for a kiss 

Kate pulled away from the kiss. 

"You okay" Sophie said looking confused at Kate's rejection 

"Sophie, I'm sorry I can't live a lie for any longer" 

"What do you mean" 

"You deserve to be with someone that loves you for who you are" 

"What, are you breaking up with me" Sophie said shocked and upset 

"I'm sorry Sophie" 

The bus then pulled in and Kate got on, she tried to ignore Sophie who was sat on the bench because she knew she would be upset and that would make her feel even worse about the situation. 

She hated that she hurt Sophie she really liked her and found her great to be around but after hearing about Rana's struggle it made her finally realized that Rana is the one and only person for her. 

 

After his chat with Kate, Imran went round to the Nazir house to tell them about Rana and have a word with Zee about his actions. He rang the doorbell and Yasmeen answered and let him in. 

"What can I do for you Imran" Yasmeen asked 

"Is Zeedan in" 

"No, he is out why" 

" I need to tell you guys something and as he's not here ill just tell you" 

"Rana is in hospital" Imran said shocking Yasmeen 

"Rana's in hospital why what's happen" 

"She tried to commit suicide, the whole contract situation really took its toll on her and the way Zee treated her was also a factor in her trying to take her own life" 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" 

"What have you got for feel sorry for" 

"I'm sorry for the way my grandson has been treating you sister, I've seen over the past few weeks the way he has treated her and I was disgusted by his actions but he wouldn’t listen to me when I told him to show her some respect" 

"Yasmeen don’t worry it's not your fa..." Imran was cut off by the front door opening 

"What are you doing here" Zeedan said directing it at Imran 

Seeing Zeedan after the day's event enraged him and despite him promising himself that he wouldn't touch him he couldn't contain himself. 

"You are a horrible person, you never come near my sister ever again" Imran said pinning his brother in law against the wall 

"What have I done?" 

"You are a horrible person; how could you treat your wife like this I know she cheated on you but she didn't deserve to be treated like the way you have treated her" 

"I own her now" Zee said with a smirk on his face 

"She tried to kill herself because of the way you treated her and because of the whole contract situation and you have the chick to smirk, never come near Rana again" 

"She's my wife" 

"Not for much longer as soon as she is out of hospital she'll be filing for divorce and there is nothing you can do about it" 

"Watch me" 

Imran was so angry at the way Zee was acting and let his rage out by punching him in the face 

"You punch like a girl" 

"At least I don’t punch girls" Imran said as he exited the Nazir house before he did more damage 

Imran just couldn’t believe how much Zee had changed since Rana told him about the affair, he was a completely different man and he was determined to do whatever he takes to keep him away from Rana for good.


	6. Because I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate goes to see Rana at the hospital and tells her how she feels, will they finally be together?

Kate arrived at the hospital just after visiting hours had ended, but she asked one of the doctors if she could see Rana. 

"Excuse me is it okay if I see Rana, Rana Nazir I know visiting hours are over but I came as soon as I could after hearing what happened, the bus took for ages" Kate said praying that she could see Rana 

"Okay you can see her but she is asleep at the moment so try not to wake her" the doctor told Kate 

Kate nodded at the doctors' response and was told where Rana was. When she saw Rana for the first time she couldn’t contain her emotions and started to cry, she was so upset at seeing Rana look so weak and fragile. 

"Oh Rana" Kate said as she stroked Rana's hair as she slept. 

Kate then sat down on the chair by Rana's bedside waiting for her to wake up no matter how long it took. 

 

20 minutes later and Rana was still asleep and Kate was starting to get sleepy but then Rana woke up 

"Kate" Rana said shocked to see her there 

"Hey babe, what were you thinking" 

"I just had enough, I couldn’t cope anymore and I thought I lost you, there was nothing left for me to live for" Rana said starting to cry 

"Rana, Imran told me all about what you been going through over the last few weeks" 

He didn’t embarrass me did he" Rana jokily said 

Kate laughed at Rana's comment, only Rana could make Kate smile at a time like this. 

"He told me about the contract, about the way Zee has been treating you" 

"I felt I didn’t have a choice, I was scared of losing my family so I agreed to the stupid contract, I regret it now of course but at the time I thought it was the only choice" 

"You should have told me" 

"You told me not to talk to you" 

"oh yeah, you shouldn’t have listened to me I was angry, but things have changed" Kate said remembering the message she sent her after Rana texted her after she left for Devon. 

"What's changed" Rana said looking puzzled 

"I've broken up with Sophie" 

"What, why?" 

"Because I love you" Kate said as she leaned in for kiss 

Kate and Rana then shared a soft kiss which lead Rana to tell Kate something she had never told Kate to her face before 

"Kate Connor, I love you some much" 

"That's good because I love you too and I'm going be telling you that every day for the rest of our life's" Kate said 

"Rana Nazir, will you take me Kate Connor to be your girlfriend" 

"You bet you fine ass I will" Rana said to Kate's amusement 

"You like my ass Mrs Nazir" 

"Of course I do, it’s the only reason I like you" Rana said 

"Hey, don’t be cheeky you" 

"Nah I love everything about you Kate, I couldn’t ask for anyone better to share the rest of my days with" Rana said 

"Aww" Kate said as a tear started to fall down her cheek 

"Hey what's the matter babe" Rana asked Kate 

"I just missed this you know and what you just said means more then you could ever know" 

 

Rana and Kate spent the next 20 minutes talking about what the former had being going through, Kate felt so bad that she wasn't there for her and was going to do whatever she could to make it up to her. 

"Woah, Rana what's this" Kate said while looking at the bruise on Rana's face 

Rana wanted to be honest with Kate after she had been honest with her and told her the truth. 

"Zee hit me" 

"What, why would he do that" 

"I stood up to him, I had enough of the way he was treating me and told him I was going to back out of the contract and he punched me" Rana said trying her best to not cry again 

"Oh my god I can't believe that he would do something like that the next time I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and my fist" 

"No Kate please I don’t want any more trouble with him, I just want him out of my life and with those muscles I fear what you might do to him" 

Kate smiled at Rana comment and then looked at the time on her phone 

"God its 10-o cloak, I'll let you get some sleep I'll be back in tomorrow" Kate said 

As Kate was leaving, Rana said something to Kate 

"Please don’t leave me" Rana said while holding her hand out 

"Okay Babe I'll stay but you must go to sleep I'm sick of talking to you" Kate said smirking 

"Okay deal" Rana said leaning towards Kate to kiss her, something she feared a few days ago she would never do again 

"Night babe" Kate said to her new girlfriend 

"Night love you" Rana replied 

"Love you two" Kate said with the biggest smile on her face 

As Rana fell asleep Kate was still awake just admiring how beautiful her girlfriend looked despite her looking fragile. While observing her Kate made a promise to herself to protect Rana till her dying breath and make her the happiest girl in the world no matter what it took because she loved her. 

 

As Kate was just nodding off there was a knock at the door it was Imran 

"Hey can I have a word" Imran said quietly trying not to wake his sister 

Kate got up and walked out the room to talk to Imran 

"How she been" Imran asked Kate 

"Yeah, she's been good got a bit teary a few times talking about what she been through but she's okay" 

"That’s good" 

"Can I ask you something" Imran said 

"Sure" 

"Are you two a thing now then" 

"Yeah, yeah we are" Kate said with a big smile on her face 

"Ah, that's brilliant I can see how much you care about her and as a brother I can see she is in safe hands" 

"Well I love her, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make her happy" 

"Thanks Kate, I see why she loves you, look after her" 

"I will" Kate said as Imran left 

Kate then went back into Rana's room trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn’t wake Rana which she didn’t. She then sat back on the chair and slowly drifted off to sleep after a long eventful day that she'll remember for a long time.


	7. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she is released from hospital, Rana spends the day with her new girlfriend but as the door knocks, she is shocked to see who's at the door

It was 8:30 in the morning and Rana woke up and Kate was not there, she was concerned where her new girlfriend was until she came through the door with breakfast. 

"Hey I got you a croissant and a latte for your breakfast, is that okay" Kate said wanting to please Rana 

"That’s brilliant but I wouldn’t care if you got a piece of toast because your here that’s all I want" 

Kate smiled at Rana's comment then sat on the side of the hospital bed Rana was in and pasted her the pastry and coffee she brought. 

They spent the next 15 minutes enjoying each other's company, talking about what Imran said to Kate last night while Rana was asleep, it really meant a lot to Rana to know that Imran liked Kate, but she knew that her parents would meet her soon enough and she hoped that seeing how happy she makes her may change how they feel about their daughter being with a girl, but Rana wasn’t getting her hopes up. 

It was 9 and the doctor came in to see Rana, he said that she could go home and told her to let someone know if she felt suicidal again or contact a suicide helpline for support. 

Imran then arrived and he and Kate helped Rana get ready to leave and got into a taxi Imran called to take her back to his flat. 

 

When they got back to the street, Imran had to go back to work but he left the key to his flat with Rana and she went up to the flat with Kate, hand in hand. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Kate asked Rana as they entered Imran's flat 

"Hmm I don’t mind really, I'm quite hungry can you go and get me some chips please" Rana said 

"I can go and get you something from the bistro, Robert won't mind and I need to ask for some time off anyway" 

"Yeah that would be brilliant thanks, why you asking for time off?" Rana asked Kate 

"Well someone has to look after you" 

"No, you don’t have to take time off to look after me I'll be fine" 

"No, Rana listen to me you have been through a traumatic few months and you need to have some fun so I'm going to take a week off and we are going to go out every day and I'm going to spoil you rotten" 

"Aww Kate, your so cute I don’t deserve to be with someone like you" 

"No, I'm the lucky one, don’t go anywhere I'll be back as soon as I can" Kate said blowing Rana a kiss 

"Bring me back a dessert as well babe" Rana asked Kate 

"I have a better idea for dessert" Kate said winking at Rana 

"I like your thinking, I'll be ready when you come back so be quick" 

Kate smiled at her girlfriend flirtish reply and then ran out the door wanting to get back as soon as possible. 

Kate and Rana never had sex before, Rana didn’t feel comfortable enough to go that far when she was still with Zee and Kate respected that so she didn’t try and change Rana's mind over the issue, but they had come close to many times. 

Rana then looked in the mirror, she looked rough so she went into the room she had been staying in at Imran's and made herself look good for when Kate got back. 

Rana put some make up on, some tight jeans and a tight fit shirt, she knew Kate loved it when she had tight jeans and shirt on and Rana wanted to treat her for being some nice and loving. 

As she was waiting for Kate to come back she heard a knock at the door 

"Kate must have left the keys" Rana said to herself as she got up to open the door and got a shock when she opened the door 

"Mum, dad what are you doing here" Rana said looking confused 

"We need to talk to you about something" Rana's dad said 

Rana then invited her parents in and asked if they wanted a drink but they got straight to the point of their visit. 

"Zeedan told us that you want to end the agreement, is that true?" 

"Yeah well I was sick of the way he was treating me, he treated me like something you find on the bottom of his shoe and I had enough of it" Rana explained 

"Did he tell you what he did to me" Rana asked her parents 

But before they could answer Rana, they saw something which prompt them to question their daughter. 

"Whose bag is that" Rana's dad said pointing at Kate bag that she left 

Rana knew it would come out sooner or later so she confessed 

"It's Kate's" 

"Kate, the one you had an affair with" Rana's dad questioned 

"Yeah, we're together now" 

"You have already put enough shame on our family name and then you go even further, stupid girl!!" Rana's dad said getting angrier with his daughter 

Rana would've previously cried at what her father said but she knew he would react like this when he found out that her and Kate were back together and she didn’t have enough tears left to let out, but Rana stood up to her father. 

"What's so wrong with me dating a girl, I love her" Rana said 

"What's right about that" Rana's dad said 

"You know your just homophobic and I'm ashamed to have you as a father, I would like you to leave now and when you decide that being gay in 2018 is okay you know where I'll be" Rana said standing up to her dad and showing him the exit 

"This isn't the end of this, watch you back" Rana's dad said threatening his daughter 

Rana's dad and mum then left the flat and Rana felt proud of herself for standing up to her dad for first time and even cutting ties with him because she cared more about her relationship with Kate then her relationship with her father. 

5 minutes later Kate walked in with a chicken burger with sweet potato fries which was Rana's favourite while the young nurse was sat on the sofa watching Modern Family. 

"Hey babe, look what I've got" Kate said showing her girlfriend her meal 

"Oh yes, you’re the best" Rana said 

Kate then passed Rana her lunch and cuddled up next to her on the sofa. 

"Do anything interesting while I was out" Kate said while watching the TV not expecting much 

"My parents came round" Rana said to Kate shock 

"What, why what did they want?" 

"Zee told them about me wanting out of the contract and they came around to see if I still wanted to which of course I said yes because I have something to live for now" Rana said putting her arm round Kate which made her smile 

"I also told them about us, I told them that I love you and you made me happy and that if they couldn’t accept that I didn’t want anything to do with them" 

"Rana I'm so proud of you" Kate said kissing Rana on the forehead 

Rana then started to eat her burger and as she was finishing it Kate asked her something 

"So, what now" 

"What do you mean by that" Rana said puzzled at what Kate said 

"Do you feel comfortable enough that we can go out in public as a couple" Kate said jumping straight to the point 

"Hmm you know what I have nothing to be ashamed of, so yeah we can be together in public" Rana said to Kate's delight 

"You sure babe, if you don’t feel your ready then I won't rush you" 

"No, I want to be with you as a proper couple, I don’t care what other people think, I just want to be with you" 

"I love you" Kate said 

"I love you two" 

"That never gets old that, I still can't believe we are together" Kate said excited at what the future had in store for her and Rana 

 

"Babe have you seen I've dressed up for you" Rana said pointing out to Kate that she changed outfits 

"I love you in tight jeans and t-shirt, it just turns me on and it makes me want to rip them off and make love to you" Kate said getting aroused by Rana 

"Well you won't have to wait long to get you wish" Rana said taking Kate's hand and standing up 

"You sure" Kate asked Rana if she was sure about it 

"I've never been so sure about anything but I'm new to this so you'll will have to guide me" 

Kate then smiled at Rana's comment as Rana lead her into her room, closing the door behind her.


	8. Welcome To The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sleeping together for the first time, Kate asks Rana to meet her family but will Rana nerves show when coming face to face with the Connors.

"Wow that was something else" Kate said trying to catch her breath 

"Was that good?" Rana asked referring to the sex they just had 

"Good, that was unbelievable are you sure you’ve never done that before?" 

"Nah, never done it with a girl before" 

"You’re a natural babe" Kate said cuddling up to Rana 

"Your not to bad yourself babe, like I've never moaned that loud before, I hope Norris didn’t hear me" Rana said laughing at her comment 

Kate also laughed out at Rana's comment, Kate then looked at Rana and thought to herself "what would I do without this girl, she is literally all I want in my life, I thought Caz was the one but I'm thankful that fell apart because I met Rana". 

Kate then got a text on her phone 

"Dad's invited me to an early dinner at the bistro, do you want to come and meet the famous Connor clan" Kate said to her new girlfriend 

"I'm not really hungry anymore if you know what I mean" Rana said winking at Kate 

"me neither babe, you fed me pretty well, but if we are going to be public your going to have to meet my family" Kate said hoping Rana would say yes 

"Yeah go on then, I guess I'm going to have to meet them before I become one of them" Rana said wondering if Kate would pick up on what she said 

"Great I'll let them know, wait what do you mean by before I become one" Kate said looking confused 

"Kate Connor I may love you but you're not the brightest bulb are you" 

"Hey" Kate said sitting on Rana as punishment 

"Get...off" Rana said struggling to get Kate off 

"Take that comment back and tell me what you meant and I will" 

"O..k...a..y I t...a..k...e I..t ...b..a...c..k" Rana said struggling for breath 

"so, what did you mean" Kate said 

"You're like a dog with a bone aren't you Connor" 

"Tell me" 

"What I meant was I'm going to become a part of the Connor Clan for real wont I soon enough" Rana said explaining herself to Kate 

"Do you really mean that" 

"Of course I do Kate, I can never think about a future that won't involve you and I would love it for you to be my wife someday, you have changed my life" 

"Aww I would love to be your wife one day too, Rana Connor, that has a ring to it" 

"Okay Connor, I have loved this but we have to get ready to meet your family at the bistro so let's get out of bed" 

Rana then got out of bed but Kate wasn’t finished with with her 

"You not going anywhere, bring you fine ass back here" Kate said 

Rana got back into bed 

"why" Rana said 

"Round 2" Kate said offering Rana another round of sex 

"Go on then but be quick" Rana said, she couldn’t resist Kate 

 

After another round of sex, Rana and Kate finally managed to get their hands off each other and got ready to meet the Connors'. Rana got changed even though she had already changed today, Kate was a bit too aggressive getting her jeans off and she ripped the buttons that sealed the jeans up so Rana got a different pair of jeans and put on a yellow flowery top that she really liked. Kate on the other hand stayed in her same clothes which was a long red dress that she knew Rana loved. 

Before the pair left Kate phoned her father 

"Hey kido you coming over" Johnny asked his daughter 

"Yeah, is it okay if I bring a date" Kate asked her father 

"Yeah sure love what's her name" 

"You're going to have to wait and find out, see you in 10 minutes" 

Kate put the phone down and asked Rana if she was ready 

"Rana I know you take a long time to get ready but this is.... oh, wow you looked beautiful" Kate said talking about Rana's outfit and Rana herself. 

"Ready" Kate said to Rana 

"Ready" Rana replied to Kate and took her hand and walked out of the flat as a couple for the first time 

They took their time walking to the bistro they just wanted to enjoy their first appearance in public as a couple, something a couple of days they thought would never happen. 

It took the pair 10 minutes to walk from Imran's flat and before they went in the two stopped. 

"Are you sure you ready for this" Kate asked Rana 

"Well I have to meet my future in laws eventually don’t I" Rana said winking at Kate 

"I love you" Kate said leaning towards Rana to kiss her 

"I love you too" Rana said after kissing Kate 

"Let's do this" Kate said opening the front door for Rana as they entered the Bistro 

 

Kate and Rana then entered the Bistro but they couldn’t find the former's family untill they heard a familiar voice 

"Kate over here" Jenny shouted out 

Kate then approached the table that Johnny, Jenny, Carla and Aiden were sat at but Rana hanged back before going over, wanting it to be a surprise for the Connor's that Rana was Kate's date. 

 

"hey Kate love where is you date" Johnny asked 

Rana then walked over to the table 

"Hey" Rana said to the surprise of the Connors' 

"Aww that’s nice to invite Rana, what a nice friend you are" Johnny said as the two girls who sat down laughed at Johnny's comment. 

"What's so funny" Johnny asked the two young girls 

"Hmm Rana and I are a couple" Kate said while holding Rana's hand under the table 

Kate's comment shocked the family 

"But aren't you with Zeedan?" Jenny asked 

"Me and Zee we broke up, it’s a long story" Rana said 

"Why did you break up" said Johnny 

"Because of her" Rana said pointing in Kate's direction 

"Kate and I were really good friends and one thing lead to another and here we are" 

"Before you say anything else, I just want you to know that Kate means the world to me and I want to protect her for the rest of my life and that I love her" Rana said 

Kate got a bit tearful at Rana's statement she was so proud of her for being honest with her family from the start, reassuring them that she wasn't using Kate and that she actually loves her 

"Aww Rana that’s so sweet" Carla said 

"if you make my little girl happy that’s good enough for me, welcome to the family kido" Johnny said getting out of his chair and pulling Rana in for a hug 

 

For the rest of the meal the Connor's were trying their best to embarrass Kate in front of Rana, talking about old childhood stories such as when she slipped and dropped a whole tray of drinks over some of Kate's distant cousins and many more stories that made Kate very embarrassed. 

"Is it embarrass Kate day or something" Kate said 

Rana loved how cute Kate got when she was getting embarrassed and loved the relationship all the Connors' had with each other, she just wished that she had this type of relationship with her parents but she made it clear either they change how they feel or lose their daughter, it was their choice Rana wasn't going to live a lie for the sake of her parents. 

"It's getting later we better get off" Kate said to her family 

"Yeah I'm getting tired but thank you for the dinner and telling me all of Kate embarrassing stories" Rana said 

"Rana it was lovely to have you here, your part of the family now" Johnny said 

"Thanks, Johnny that means a lot" Rana said 

"Thanks for tonight dad see you tomorrow" Kate said as her and Rana walked out of the bistro hand in hand 

As they walked out the bistro they saw a familiar face 

"Rana how are you" Yasmeen asked concerned about Rana 

"Hi Yasmeen I'm fine thanks" Rana said 

"I'm happy that you two are happy" Yasmeen said 

"Thanks Yasmeen" Kate said 

"Thanks for checking on me Yasmeen, but we are both tired so we will see you around" Rana said 

"Night girls" Yasmeen said as she walked back into the Nazir house 

Kate and Rana continued to walk hand in hand until they got back to Kate's flat 

"I guess this is where we part ways for the night" Rana said to Kate 

"Can't you come upstairs Alya isn't in" Kate said hoping she could change her girlfriends mind 

"Yeah but I know Craig is and I don’t think he would appreciate being kept up by your moaning" 

"Yeah maybe not" Kate said accepting defeat 

"So, what have you got planned for tomorrow then, remember you said you were spoiling me for the week" Rana asked 

"You going to have to wait and find out babe" 

"Can you give me some clue" 

"Sorry babe that would ruin the surprise" 

"Ohh, I hate you" Rana said pulling an upset face at Kate 

"No, you don’t you love me" Kate said pulling herself closer to Rana 

"Yeah I do I could never hate you" 

Kate and Rana then kissed each other and wished each other a good night sleep as they parted ways for the night. Rana was so curious about what Kate had plan for the week and was looking forward to what her girlfriend had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope your enjoying the fan fic so far, is there anything you think i can do to make it better and if so can you comment it below, but i will say ive written a lot in advance so your advice might not come till later on and i know my writing is bad but i try my best, i just hope you can understand the story


	9. This Is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate and Rana go to the cinema after a lazy day in front of the Tv they encounter a familiar face, but who could this be?

It was the morning after Rana met Kate's family and she was on top of the world, she was in a healthy relationship with someone she loved, she felt that she got on well with Kate's family and was looking forward to what Kate had in store for her today. 

It was 9 o-clock and after texting Kate for an hour her girlfriend told her to meet her at her flat at 10, Rana tried to make Kate tell her what she was planning but Kate wouldn’t give in so she had to wait and find out for herself. 

Rana then got up and got dressed into some causal clothes and put the kettle on and sat down at the kitchen table with her brother. 

"So how was the dinner yesterday with Kate's family" Imran asked 

"Yeah it went as good as it could have gone, we got on like a house on fire" Rana said while smiling 

"That's good to know I'm happy for you sis" 

"Thank you Imran" Rana said who now seemed a bit downbeat 

"Everything okay?" Imran asked sensing his sister's change in mood 

"Yeah but being with Kate's family and seeing how well they all get on, it just makes me wish our family could all get on like that" 

"What you saying you don’t like me" Imran jokingly said 

"No of course I like you Imran, you have helped me so much over these past few months, but it's just I wish we could have a better relationship with our parents" 

"Yeah I wish that to" 

 

"Oh yeah, your divorce application is ready to be sent but I just need your marriage certificate, would you know where you last had it" Imran said 

"It will still be at the Nazir's I assume, I'll go and get it before I go to Kate's 

'Okay well when you find it can you give it to me soon as, so I can send the application off" 

"Yeah of course I will, I want to get out of this marriage as soon as possible 

 

Rana then left the flat to go and see Kate but firstly she had to go to the Nazir's to get her marriage certificate, she was nervous about going around to the Nazir's, she hadn't been there since she tried to commit suicide and hadn't seen Zee since he hit her so she was a bit uneasy about going around. 

Rana knocked on the door and there was no answer, at that point she was thinking weather to just come back another time but she knocked again and the door was answered by a familiar face. 

"What do you want" Zeedan said 

"Hmm I came around for my marriage certificate" Rana said 

"Come in and I'll find it" Zee said inviting Rana in 

"I would rather wait outside so if you can be quick that would be great" 

"Why, you scared I'm going to hit you again" Zee said with a smirk on his face 

"You know what Zee, I'll just come round later when the more mature Nazir is in the house" Rana said referring to Yasmeen 

Rana then walked to Kate's and was intrigued to see what Kate had planned for the day. 

Rana rang the buzzer 

"Rana is that you" Kate asked 

"Yeah it is" Rana said, opening the door and making her way up to the flat 

Rana entered the flat and there was no sign of Kate so she called her name 

"Kate, Kate where are you" Rana called out 

"Surprise" Kate said jumping out from her bedroom 

At that moment Rana would have usually jumped but was more shocked at what Kate was wearing 

"Why are you dressed as Iron man" Rana asked 

"Because I know you're a big fan of the marvel movies and since we used to watch them together because Luke and Alya would watch them without us, I thought today we would watch the ones we haven't watch yet then later we will go and watch Infinity War, that sound good?" Kate said 

"Aww Kate that sounds brilliant" Rana said as she moved towards Kate and kissed her softly 

"But on one condition" Kate said pulling away from the kiss 

"I have a Thor and Captain America costume in my bedroom, go and put one on" 

"I guess if you put the effort in then I will, give me a couple minutes, put the film on and get the popcorn ready" 

Rana then went into Kates room and saw the two costumes and knew there was only one she could wear and after she put it on she went back into the living room 

"Oh my god, Rana you look brilliant, you always had a thing for Chris Hemsworth" Kate said admiring Rana in the Thor costume 

"So what movies are we watching" Rana asked 

"Sooo... the lasted one we watched was Spiderman and after that there are only two more, Thor Ragnarok and Black Panther so we will start with Thor. 

"About that" Rana said remembering she had watched it without Kate 

"You have watched it haven't you" Kate said to Rana 

"Sorry I was sad one day and I watched it, please forgive me" 

"it's okay ill forgive, do you still want to watch it or do you want to skip forward and watch Black Panther instead" 

"I'll watch it, just for you" 

"Thanks Rana, love you" Kate said cuddling up to Rana and putting Thor on 

"Love you too Kate' 

Kate and Rana then cuddled up on the sofa and watched Thor and Black Panther back to back in nearly complete silently because they were so into both movies, apart from Kate making the odd comment about how much she fancied Valkyrie which made Rana laugh. 

It was 4:30 and Kate and Rana had watched both movies and were starting to get ready to go out. 

"Hmm Kate we don’t have to wear these costumes to the cinema do we" Rana asked 

"Hahaha, no of course not that would be embarrassing, get changed back into your normal clothes and we will get moving" 

 

Kate and Rana got dressed and left the flat to go out, Kate had called a taxi to take them to cinema and as soon as they walked out the door the taxi was there. In the taxi Rana and Kate had sat so close together there was no space in between the two girls as Rana laid her head on her girlfriends' shoulder as they were taken to the cinema. 

20 minutes later and the girls arrived at the cinema and went to get some food for the film 

"Nachos or Popcorn" Kate said struggling to pick what to have 

"Why don’t I get Nachos and you get Popcorn" Rana said 

"Aww you would really do that for me" 

"I would do anything for you Kate Connor" 

"What have I done to deserve you Rana" Kate said to her girlfriend as Rana blushed at the compliment 

Rana and Kate then went through to the screen where the movie was on and sat down in their seats and interlocked their hands together as the movie started and after it finished 2 and half hours later they were shocked at movie's conclusion. 

"Thanos won, I didn’t see that coming" Rana said walking hand in hand with Kate though central Manchester. 

"Yeah I know, when Spiderman faded away oh my god" Kate said 

"I know it was so sad" 

"I was sadder that Valkyrie wasn’t in the movie" Kate said to Rana's amusement 

"God your obsessed woman, why don’t I leave and you and Valkyrie can have dinner" 

"Okay then see you tomorrow Rana" Kate jokingly said 

"Okay Babe, where are we going for dinner" Rana asked Kate 

"I don’t mind anywhere really, we could go to Nandos, TGI Fridays, Pizza express whatever you want" 

"Nandos" 

"Nandos it is then" Kate said to her girlfriend 

 

 

After a 10 minute walk the pair arrived at Nandos and were shown to their seats that were next to the kitchen. 

"So, what are you going to have" Kate asked Rana 

"I don’t know really, I think I will have a chicken burger with sweet potato fries, what about you?" 

"I was going to have the same, it's like we are made for each other" Kate said to Rana as the pair leaned in for a kiss but mid kiss they heard a voice that sounded familiar 

"Oh my god I knew it" the waiter said 

"Imogen, I didn’t know you worked here, how have you been" Kate said starting to feel uncomfortable 

"So, this slapper broke us up because she was jealous of me and now your putting your tongue down her throat, you must be desperate" 

"Don’t you dare talk to her like that" Kate said being very protective of her girlfriend 

"So, Rana how long did it take you to jump on Kate after I left?' Imogen asked Rana 

"Hmm... I" Rana was feeling very uncomfortable about the situation 

"Rana, it's okay don’t listen to her" Kate said trying to reassure her girlfriend everything was going to be okay 

"Rana, when Kate and I were going out did you see her face when you were having sex with your husband, you know when you were trying to distract yourself from your true feelings?" 

"Right that’s enough we are leaving" Kate said but before she said it Rana had ran out of the restaurant in tears at what Imogen was saying to her. 

Kate exited the restaurant but not before complaining about Imogen to her manager who called her into her office but Kate didn’t care about that, all she cared about was finding Rana and making sure she was okay. 

Kate went out onto the street and couldn’t see her girlfriend, she was getting worried about Rana. Something could've happen to her, someone might have taken her, she may have got lost, she may been hurt, I can't lose her, these were the thoughts running through Kate head but then her fears vanished when she saw a familiar looking face. 

Kate had spotted Rana on a bench across the street and ran as quickly as possible towards her 

"Rana babe, I'm sorry about Imogen are you okay?" Kate asked a tearful Rana while putting her arm around her girlfriend 

"I'm sorry, it was just what she said..." Rana was struggling to get her words out but Kate reassured her 

"Rana it's okay, she was a right bitch to you and I'm sorry for the things she said, if I had never dated her then she wouldn't have been so mean to you " 

"But if it wasn’t for her, there would be no us" 

"I'm sure Rana that we would have come together at some point, regardless of Imogen" 

"Would we" Rana said looking up to Kate with her tear stained face 

"Yeah, I'm sure babe it was fate that we found each other, we were meant to be together" Kate said to Rana who smiled at what Kate had said 

"I love you Kate Connor" 

"I love you too Rana Habbeb" Kate said before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips 

 

"Okay Rana I was going to surprise you in the morning with what we are doing tomorrow, but to cheer you up I'm going to tell you now" 

"What are we doing" Rana said 

"We are going on holiday, I've sorted out all your travel details thanks to Imran so let's go home and get packed" Kate said as her girlfriend raised her head from her shoulder 

"What are you serious" Rana said as Kate nodded 

"Yeah our flight leaves at 12:00 so meet me at the flat at 9 and we will get a taxi to the airport" 

"Oh my god you’re the best babe" Rana said as she passionately kissed her girlfriend 

"So where are we going" Rana asked after pulling away from the kiss 

"New York" Kate replied 

"What New York, I've always wanted to go there, it must have cost you a bomb" 

"I know that's why I booked it and don’t worry babe your worth every penny, whatever I can do to make you happy" Kate said as her and Rana looked lovingly into each other's eyes 

"Let's go its getting later and I need to pack and I'm quite hungry" Rana said 

"Okay, there is a chippy over there so I'll phone a taxi and you go and get some chips, deal?" Kate said to Rana 

"Deal" 

Rana got a large portion of chips and as Kate was about to phone street cars, a taxi drove right past her so she flagged it and waited for Rana to get into the taxi with the food and then the taxi took them back to the street where Rana needed to pack for her imminent holiday with Kate.


	10. Last To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alya comes home early and finds them together, will Kate and Rana make their flight in time and will their holiday be as good as Rana hoped?

As Rana woke up she felt like a kid waking up on Christmas morning, she was so excited about going to New York, she had always wanted to go there, she had heard so many stories about how good it was there and she was delight that she could share this experience with someone she loved. 

Rana had packed her bag when she got back from going out with Kate the night before and was making sure she packed everything she needed. 

"Passport check" 

"Tooth brush check" 

As Rana was making sure she had packed everything she needed, Imran entered her room slightly laughing 

"What are you laughing out" Rana asked her brother 

"Your funny when your packing" 

"Shut up" Rana said 

"Okay I'm going to work now, have a nice time, don’t do anything stupid and see you in a few days" Imran said to his sister as he prepared to go to work 

"Thanks Imran, could you go and get my marriage certificate from the Nazir's, I went around yesterday but Zee was there and was being awkward" Rana said 

"Yeah no problem, I'll go around after I've finished work, but don’t worry about it have a nice time" 

"Thanks Bro, love you" 

"Love you too sis, don’t forget to buy me some sweets" Imran said as he left the flat to go to work. 

Rana left a couple minutes later with her massive suitcase in toll, she was a bit concerned that the airline wouldn’t let her bag on board, it was so big with the amount of clothes she had packed, she was only going for a couple of days but she had packed as if she was going there to live. 

Rana then got to Kate's who was waiting outside for her to arrive and greeted her with a kiss 

"You know we are only going for a few nights" Kate said shocked at the size of her girlfriends suitcase

"I know but I want to look my best for you don’t I" Rana said as she leant in for another kiss 

As the pair kissed and put their suitcases in the taxi they were greeted by a returning friend 

"Excuse me what's this" Alya said referring to Kate and Rana's kiss 

"I'm sorry Alya, I know this may be a shock to you but we couldn’t help it" Kate explained to Alya 

"You couldn’t help what exactly" Alya said 

"Falling in love with each other" Rana said not afraid of her friend's negative opinion on the pair being together 

"What about Zee, how could you do this to him, what has he done to deserve this" 

Kate laughed at Alya's statement which confused her 

"This isn't funny Kate" 

"Your brother isn't as great as you think, go and ask him for yourself" Kate said 

Alya then ran to her grans to confront her brother about Kate's remark, but as she did Rana and Kate got into the taxi and rushed to the airport hoping to catch their flight in time. 

 

 

Rana and Kate got to the airport just in time to check in and went through security without any problems and were waiting for the gate for their flight to open, as Rana was listing everything she wanted to do while in NYC. 

"After we have got settled at the hotel we should go to the Rockefeller Center, it has the best views of New York or should we go to the Empire State building or should we go to the one worl.." Rana said getting excited before getting interrupted 

"Babe I know you are excited but you need to calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack" Kate said as she put her hand on her girlfriends' hand to calm her down 

"Sorry I'm just so excited" 

"I know you are, you can decide where we go first but my choice would be the Rockefeller Center, but it's up to you babe" Kate said putting the final decision on her girlfriends' shoulders 

After going to Wh Smiths to get some sweets for the flight, the gate for their flight opened and they made their way to the gate straight away as they didn’t want to be in a queue for ages. 

After getting on the plane, the pair sat down in their seats, but just before takeoff Rana was a bit stressed which Kate sensed 

"Babe, whats wrong" Kate asked 

"I'm just a bit scared, I hate the takeoff" 

"Don’t worry I'm here" Kate said as she held Rana's hand 

"Thank you" Rana said to Kate as the plane took off and started its journey to NYC 

 

After a 7 hour plane journey, the girls finally arrived in the Big Apple 

"Welcome to NYC babe" Kate said to Rana as they exited the airport and were waiting for their taxi to arrive to take them to their hotel, which Kate arranged for them. 

"OMG, I'M SO EXCITED" Rana said jumping up and down with excitement 

Seeing Rana so happy after everything she had been through really melted Kate's heart, she couldn't help but smile and slightly cry at her girlfriends' excitement and joy. 

"Hey Kate what's wrong" Rana said spotting the tear going down her girlfriends' face 

"Just to see you so happy after everything you’ve been through just warms my heart" 

"Stop it Kate or I'm going to cry" 

"Let's make a promise to not make either of us cry on this trip okay" Rana said 

"Deal" 

"Deal" 

As the girls agreed, their taxi arrived to take them to their hotel in midtown Manhattan 

 

After a 40-minute taxi ride from JFK to their hotel, Rana was shocked at what hotel her girlfriend picked 

"OMG, it’s the place from gossip girl" Rana said 

"Yeah, I know you like the show, so I thought we would come here" 

"You’re the best" Rana said hugging Kate 

"Let's go and check in" Kate said as she took Rana hand and walked into the hotel lobby 

The check in didn’t go to plan, the hotel hadn't made up the girls' room and they would have to wait 2 hours till they could go to their room. Kate was very upset at this but the hotel said they would have something "special" left for the girls in their room to make up for the delay and they also took their bags so they could go and explore the city. 

Kate and Rana then walked out on to the New York street and couldn't believe how busy it was 

"I've never seen so many cars in the same place" Rana said in shock at the amount of activity was happening in front of her eyes 

"Yeah I know, so where are we going, have you decided yet? Kate asked Rana 

"Rockefeller Center" Rana said 

The girls decided to walk to the Rockefeller Center, they wanted to experience the New York life and enjoy every moment of it together as a couple. 

It took the pair 25 minutes to get from their hotel to the Center and as they reached the top of the building, they were in shock at the view. 

"Oh my look at the view its beautiful" Rana said to Kate 

"Yeah it is, but not as beautiful as you" Kate said 

"You’re the best Kate Connor, thank you for bringing me here and thanks for bringing back something for me to live for, I love you" 

"I thought we made a deal to not make each other cry" Kate said as she took in the view trying to hold back the tears

The pair then spent the next hour taking as many pictures as humanly possible, pictures on their own, pictures together even a few with the security guards that they thought looked cool. 

After they left, they went and got an ice cream from a local street parlour and then walked back to the hotel. Their room was finally ready and the girls carried their bags up to floor their room was on and were pleasantly surprised at what they found in their room. 

"Look, they left us Champagne" Rana said 

"They left a note as well saying they were sorry for the delay and left this bottle as a gift" 

"Aww how cute" Kate said 

 

The girls got settled into the room that they would be staying in for the next 2 ½ days, but they hadn't eaten everything apart from snack food in 12 hours, so Kate decided to go and get some food. 

"Okay Rana, I'm going to shake shack, what do you want?" 

"Hmm I don’t mind, surprise me" 

"Okay Babe, don’t go anywhere I'll be back in 20 minutes" Kate said as she walked out of the room 

This gave Rana 20 minutes to surprise Kate, she then went unpacked her suitcase and waited for her girlfriend to come back and get her surprise. Rana wanted to make Kate's first night in NYC memorable, she had been so cute and sweet arranging this whole trip and wanted to do something nice for Kate. 

 

After 20 minutes, Kate returned and was in for a shock 

"Hey Rana I'm back I got you a chicken burger with..." Kate said but was blown away by what she saw 

Rana was laid on the bed in sexy red lingerie she had put on to surprise Kate. 

"Come here you" Rana said to Kate, demanding her to come and make love to her 

Kate mind was blown by the Rana, she looked so beautiful and Kate dropped the food she brought and followed her girlfriends' instructions, which lead to a night of love making between the pair. 

 

"What a way to spend our first night in NYC " Rana said, laying naked next to Kate 

"Yeah, you could say that again" Kate said blown away by what just happened 

"Rana I would love to go for another round but I'm bloody tired" 

"Yeah I agree, I think we should get some sleep now, what do you want to do in the morning?" Rana asked 

"Let's wait and see" Kate said winking at Rana 

"I like the sound of that" Rana said as she kissed Kate goodnight 

"Night my angel love you" Kate said 

"Love you two babe, night"


	11. Will You Move In With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate and Rana enjoy NYC, Kate asks Rana when they returned to Weatherfield if she would like to move in with her, how will Rana react to Kate's offer?

It was the girls first morning in New York and Rana had woken up before Kate, it was the first time Rana woke up and Kate was there next to her, she had dreamed about this every night when she was stuck in the contract agreement, but now her dream had become a reality. 

The girls had gone to sleep straight after having sex which meant the pair had next to nothing on, Rana spent a minute admiring Kate's naked body, but as she was Kate woke up and noticed. 

"Excuse me miss, can you stop looking at me naked please" Kate said a tad dazed after waking up 

Rana who was in a towel then dropped it, exposing her naked body 

"What if I did this" Rana said dropping the towel 

"Okay I take it back" Kate said withdrawing her comment admiring her girlfriends figure 

 

Rana and Kate then got washed and dressed and were ready to go out and explore New York. 

"So, what do you want to do first" Rana asked her girlfriend 

"So, I've got a bus pass for the two of us which lets us go on the tour buses, so I thought this morning and into this afternoon we would do the lower Manhattan tour which goes to places such as Bryant Park, Washington Square park and the 9/11 memorial, that okay with you?" Kate said to Rana 

"Good, that’s more than good, what we waiting for let's go" Rana said as sprinted out of the room with Kate in tow trying to make every moment count 

 

Rana and Kate got on the bus and sat on the top deck of the bus wanting to get the best views of the city and all its landmarks. The girls could hop on and off the bus and they used this to good effect, they got off at Washington Square Park, they had seen the Park in many movies and Tv shows and wanted to see what the fuss was about and they weren't disappointed. 

"Wow this park is beautiful" Kate said 

"Yeah it is, if only we brought some food, we could've had a picnic" Rana said disappointed that she didn't think about that beforehand" 

Kate had arranged to have a picnic in Central Park later but didn’t want to tell Rana, so she didn’t reply to Rana's comment, just putting her arm around her girlfriend. 

The girls then made a short walk to Soho, Rana was very excited about this, she loved shopping and the area had 100s of shops, Kate on the other hand wasn’t really a shopping girl but she knew it would make Rana happy so she went along with being dragged around the shops, as Rana spent an eyewatering amount on clothes. 

"You have enough clothes babe, why are you buying more" Kate said questioning her girlfriend 

"You can never have too many clothes" Rana said entering another clothes shop 

Kate wanted to make Rana happy, so she didn’t say anything but she was getting a bit frustrated and when Rana said she had enough of the shops, Kate was delighted as the two girls got back on the bus heading towards lower Manhattan. 

The girls arrived at the 9/11 memorial, this was somewhere both of the girls wanted to go to when they were in the city, they were both at school when the tragedy happened, they remembered it being all over the news and papers for days after it had happened. 

The girls brought tickets to go into the museum, but Rana wanted to look at the memorial pools before going in 

"it's surreal this, it's hard to believe that two massive buildings used to be here" Rana said 

"Yeah I know" Kate said as the girls paid their respects and went into the museum 

When they entered the museum, they were shocked at what they saw. 

"Oh my god, look at all this stuff" Rana said referring to the items that were on display 

"Yeah, I know look they have newspapers from that day, subway tickets even peoples shoes" Kate said 

The girls then walked around the museum looking at everything it had to offer, then as they left the museum Rana got a text from her brother, the text read: 

"Hi sis, hope you're having a good time, I went round to get your marriage certificate and Zee and Alya where having a massive argument. Alya couldn’t believe what Zee did to you and said that she's ashamed to have him as brother, then Zee said he was leaving and that in the divorce you will own half of the restaurant he's setting up in Liverpool" 

Rana was in shock at her brothers' message and showed Kate what he said 

"Oh god" Kate said shocked at what Imran had said 

"He also said that as Zee has moved out that Alya is now moving in with her Gran" Rana said to Kate 

This gave Kate an idea but she wanted to not share it with Rana till later, so the girls got back on the bus and headed back to the hotel to have a rest for a bit. 

 

Kate and Rana got back to the hotel and had a nap, well that's what Rana thought but Kate had another idea, she was getting prepared for the picnic she planned for her and Rana in Central Park. 

Kate had got a blanket for the her and Rana to sit on in the park, but she needed to get some more things so she headed out but left Rana a note where to meet her. Kate then went down to a shop near where their hotel was and got some food such as crisps, chocolate, sandwiches, wine and also some flowers for Rana. She then went to the park and set up the picnic and was waiting for Rana to arrive, she just hoped Rana would wake up soon. 

It was 30 minutes after Kate had left and Rana woke up, she was concerned because Kate wasn’t there, but then found the note Kate left which said: 

"Meet me in Central Park when you wake up, I'll be on the baseball field love you- Kate" 

Rana was intrigued, what was Kate planning she thought to herself and she then got ready and headed out to meet her girlfriend. 

Rana had arrived at the park but didn’t know where the baseball field was, she then asked a local where it was and they then directed her to where it was. She then arrived and saw a familiar face. 

"Surprise" Kate said 

Rana was in shock at what her girlfriend had done. 

"Aww a picnic in Central Park you're the best" Rana said kissing her wonderful girlfriend on the lips 

"Wine" Kate asked as her and Rana sat down on the blanket she laid down on the field 

"Of course, cheers" Rana said as she was poured a glass of wine 

For the next hour Kate and Rana talked about what they were going to do tomorrow and about what Imran had messaged Rana about Zee leaving and giving her 50% of the restaurant. 

"So, what are you going to do with your 50%" Kate asked Rana 

"I'm definitely selling it I don’t want to be partners with Zee" 

"What will you do with the money" 

" I don’t know really, save it for a rainy day" Rana said slightly laughing 

"Rana can I ask you something" 

"Yeah go on" Rana said 

"You know Alya has moved out of the flat" 

"Yeah" 

"I was thinking maybe you could move in with me" Kate said to Rana which shocked the latter a tad

"I know we have only just got together, but I love you so much Rana and I don’t want to send another minute away from you" Kate said explaining herself to Rana 

"You know what I love you too Kate and I don't want to spend a second away from you either so go on then I will" Rana said 

"You sure" 

"Yeah I'm sure" 

"Aww Rana you always know how to make me the happiest girl in the world, I love you" Kate said kissing Rana passionately 

"I love you too" Rana said 

Kate and Rana then spent the rest of the evening talking about all the stuff the latter had to move to flat and watching the sunset go down as the pairs first full day in NYC came to end.


	12. To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rana and Kate have their first disagreement as a couple, will they be able to make up before heading home?

Kate woke up before Rana, Kate loved watching Rana sleep she thought she looked so beautiful and felt so grateful to have someone like Rana in her life. Kate left the room to go and get some breakfast for her and Rana, she got two pastries and 2 coffees and when she returned to her room, Rana was still asleep. Kate was torn whether to wake her up or not, because Rana said she wanted to make every moment count in NYC but on the other hand, Kate could watch Rana sleep for hours. 

After long consideration, Kate decided to wake Rana up 

"Rana wake up, I've got breakfast" Kate said waking her girlfriend up 

"What..." Rana said who was a tad confused 

"It's breakfast, I've got you a pastry and a coffee" 

"Thanks babe, got any plans for our last day" Rana asked 

"I thought after breakfast we could go to Grand Central Station, then after that we can do the Uptown bus tour and then tonight I've got another surprise for you" 

"Yeah that sounds great, what another surprise you are spoiling me rotten aren't you" Rana said placing a kiss on her girlfriends' lips 

"Well your worth it babe, come on eat up we are going out in 25 minutes" 

Rana got dressed and she and Kate ate their breakfast and then left the hotel and walked to Grand Central Station, it was located only 5 minutes away from the hotel so the girls decided to walk instead of getting a taxi. 

The girls arrived and as they went through the main entrance, they could see what the hype was about. 

"Oh my" Kate said stunned at how big the terminal was 

"It's so big" Rana said 

Kate decided to make a cheeky comment about what Rana had just said 

"Is that what you said when you were with Zee?" Kate asked

"Excuse me" Rana said shocked at what Kate said 

"I'm just joking" 

Rana just brushed it off and walked down onto the main concourse, but Kate could see her comment made Rana feel uneasy and decided to say sorry to her girlfriend 

"Rana I'm sorry about what I said" 

"It's okay, but I just don’t feel comfortable talking about Zee in that light, if you get what I'm saying" Rana replied

"I'm sorry babe, I won't bring it up again" 

"Do you want to go to the food hall" Kate asked Rana 

"Yeah okay, you're paying" 

"Why" 

"After that comment you made, your buying me something" 

"Okay babe" Kate said understanding Rana's motive behind her asking her to buy her something

Rana and Kate then walked into the food hall and were shocked to see the selection of food that was on offer, there was Pizza, Burgers, Pastries, Cheesecake and many more. 

"So, what do you want" Kate asked Rana 

"Hmm, I don’t know there is so much, what do you want" 

"I would love some cheesecake" Kate said 

"Cheesecake it is then" 

Rana and Kate approached the cheesecake parlour and brought two pieces and then they sat down and chatted about moving in together. 

The girls then left the station and got on the Uptown bus tour which would take them around the upper part of Manhattan. 

"I don’t know a lot about this part of New York" Rana said to the male tour guide 

"Don’t worry, I'll guide you and let you know about all the landmarks in this part of Manhattan" the male guide said to Rana as her and Kate sat down in their seats

"That guy so fancies you" Kate said to Rana 

"Nah, he's just being nice" Rana said brushing off Kate's comment 

"A bit too nice" 

"Just leave it okay" Rana said telling her girlfriend to stop it 

The two hardly talked to each other for the entire tour and Kate sensed that she upset Rana and was going to apologise to her when they got off the bus, but as they did the male guide approached Rana. 

"Hey what's your name" the guide asked Rana 

"Rana, why" 

"I just wanted to say you are very beautiful" 

Rana was starting to feel uncomfortable, but Kate was in the toilet so she couldn’t save her 

The guide then leant in for a kiss 

"Hmm excuse me" Rana said shocked at his actions 

"What, you seemed really keen earlier and as you are with your friend I thought you must be single" the male guide said as Kate returned from the toilet 

"What's going on here" Kate asked 

"for your information I'm not single, that friend is actually my girlfriend and she is worth a hundred of you so go away and leave me alone" Rana ranted as she left with Kate close behind 

"Rana what you said about me was very sweet, but what happened?" Kate said confused at Rana's actions 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you early, you were right, the guy came on to me" 

"What he tried to kiss you" 

"Yeah" 

"I'm going to have words" Kate said turning around walking back to where the tour guide was 

"Kate don’t, just follow my lead" Rana said 

"What lead" 

'This" Rana said as she passionately kissed Kate in front of the jealous tour guide 

"Wow that was amazing" Kate said as she and Rana walked away 

"Yeah his face though" Rana said 

"So, am I forgive for that comment on the bus" 

"Yeah, of course you are I can't stay mad at you for long after everything you have a done for me" Rana said as Kate had the biggest grin on her face after Rana's comment 

"So, what is this surprise you got for me?" Rana asked 

"We are going to a show on Broadway" 

"Really, are you being serious, don’t joke about this Connor" Rana said freaking out, she had always wanted to go to a show on Broadway and now that was going to happen 

"Yeah we are going to see Grease, so let's go back to the hotel and get dressed up for it" 

"We are seeing Grease, oh my god I love you so much" Rana said leaping into Kate's arms with excitement 

"Okay Rana calm down, let's go back to the hotel and get ready" 

Kate loved Rana's reaction to hearing she would see a Broadway show, it just warmed her heart that she could make someone she loved so happy, and made buying the expensive tickets worth it because she made Rana smile and that’s all she cared about. 

 

It was 7 o-cloak and the girls got dressed up and were ready to leave, Rana was wearing a dark red dress, the same dress she wore when Kate told her Luke had died and Kate was wearing a long black dress she brought when she was in Soho with Rana the day before. 

"You look beautiful babe" Kate said to Rana 

"Aww thanks babe, you don’t look too bad yourself" Rana said complimenting her girlfriend 

The two girls then left their hotel and walked to the theatre which was only a short walk from their hotel, and when they arrived they immediately went to their seats and Rana was surprised at how good the seats were. 

"Omg we are third row, it must have cost so much, you didn’t have to" Rana said 

"Your worth it Rana, I said I would spoil you didn’t I" 

"You sure did, what have I done to deserve you, I'm so lucky"" Rana said kissing her girlfriend on the lips 

"I'm the lucky one" Kate said with the biggest grin on her face 

As she said that, Kate grab Rana's hand as the show was about to start, the show lasted for 2 hours and the girls loved it, but especially Rana who after it finished was still overjoyed that she seen the show. 

"That was so good, I love you so much" Rana said overjoyed at seeing a Broadway show 

"love you too babe, where do you want to go for dinner" Kate asked Rana 

"There was nice looking restaurant just around the corner, what about that?" 

"Sure" Kate answered as she and Rana walked to the restaurant hand in hand 

The girls entered the restaurant and where taken to a table which was specially set for them, which surprised Kate 

"What's this" a surprised Kate said to Rana 

"There was a reason I said to come here" Rana said smirking 

"You planned this" 

"You're not the only person with surprises" 

"Aww Rana you're so sweet" Kate said planting a kiss on her girlfriend 

The girls then sat down and looked at the menu and tried to decide what they wanted to get on their last night in New York. 

"So, what do you think you'll going to get" Rana asked Kate 

"Well considering we are in New York, I'll have a pizza" Kate replied

"I will as well, do you want to share a pizza" Rana suggested 

"If you want, I don’t mind" Kate said 

Rana and Kate decided to get a Pizza each, as it was their last night in New York and Rana was paying, Kate thought she would fill her boots and asked Rana if she could have dessert and a bottle of champagne 

"Rana" Kate said 

"Yes darling" 

"As you're paying, can I have a dessert and a bottle of champagne?" 

"Yeah okay, I'll ask when the waiter takes our plates" Rana said agreeing to Kate suggestion

Kate and Rana ordered a bottle of champagne and one slice of chocolate fudge cake, Rana and Kate would take it in turns to put a bit of the cake in the other persons mouth which got a few weird looks from other customers, but the girls didn’t care about them they only cared about each other. 

As the night was starting and the day was ending, Kate proposed a toast. 

"Rana I want to make a toast" Kate asked 

"Okay" 

"a toast to the future, our future together" Kate said raising her glass 

"I'll toast to that" Rana said 

Rana and Kate then got back to the hotel because they had a 6am flight in the morning back to Manchester and needed to get some sleep if tomorrow would be any success. Kate and Rana managed to repack all the stuff they brought, and got to the airport in plenty of time which gave them time to reflect on their trip to the big apple. 

"Kate, I wanted to say thank you so much for bringing me on this trip, I've enjoyed it so much and I couldn't have asked for anyone better to experience it with" Rana said 

"Rana it was my pleasure, if it made you happy then it was worth it" 

"I love you" Rana said 

"I love you too" Kate said as she kissed Rana on the lips 

As they pulled away from the kiss, the gate for their flight opened and they made their way to gate and got onto the plane as they made their way back to Manchester to start a new chapter in their lives as a couple.


	13. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate and Rana's relationship grows stronger a tragedy hits the Connors' that will test the pairs relationship to the limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will feature the theme of suicide

It had been 6 weeks since the girls got back from New York and a lot of things had happen in Kate and Rana's world, they moved in together, Kate's cousin Michelle had set a date for her wedding with Robert and Pat Phelan's crimes had been exposed which was tough for them as Luke was one of their best friends, but they were together which meant they got through it. 

Rana and Kate's relationship was growing stronger every day, they were learning so much more about each other's background, one thing that really touched Rana was Kate talking to her about her mum. Kate was too young to remember most things about her mother, but the things she remembered and what Aiden told her made Rana a bit upset that she wouldn’t be able to meet her, but promised that she would take care of her daughter. 

The two girls were inseparable excluding them going to work they were with each other 24/7, they would go to the pub together, have dinner together, go out together, they would even have lunch at the other ones' work place if one was off and the other one was at work. 

And this was the case on a Tuesday, Rana was at work and she would have lunch at 12 and Kate would meet her there and bring herself and her girlfriends lunch and eat it together, but today Rana felt something wasn’t right. 

It was 11:30 and the Medical Centre was very busy and when Rana was in-between patients she saw that she had 3 missed calls from Kate and she immediately started to worry. She called Kate and it went to voicemail, she did it again and again it went to voicemail. Rana was getting increasingly worried about her girlfriend but as the next patient came in she quickly texts her 

Hey babe is everything okay, call or text me when you get this, I love you xx 

It was now 12 and it was Rana's lunch break and she still hadn't heard from Kate, but as she was handing Liz the report from her previous patient she turned around and saw a familiar face in the distant. 

"It's so good to see your face" Rana said from a distance 

But as Kate came closer to Rana the latter could see her girlfriend was in a right state but didn’t know why 

"Hey Kate, what's wrong" Rana said holding Kate's hand and felt her pulse which was racing 

"R... Rana" Kate said breathing heavily 

"Kate what's wrong" Rana said starting to worry about her girlfriend 

"It's Aiden" Kate said with tears streaming down her face 

"What about Aiden" 

"He... He... He's killed himself" Kate said who began to feel unstable 

Rana couldn’t believe what Kate had said, Aiden was dead, Kate's big brother, her rock had killed himself, but at this point Rana was more concerned about Kate, she was breathing very heavily and seemed to be unstable on her feet, Rana knew what was happening, Kate was suffering a panic attack. 

"Kate, it's okay just breath slowly" Rana said sitting Kate down in the waiting room 

Kate was still crying uncontrollably and Rana knew the only thing she could do is let Kate let it out and be by her side, offer her words of encouragement and tell her she loved her. 

Kate then started to calm down and asked Rana something 

"Rana, can you stay with me please?" Kate asked 

"Of course, I can't leave you in this state" 

Liz had already given Rana the go ahead to leave and be with Kate, Rana couldn’t believe Aiden had killed himself, she wished that she could have spent more time with him, Kate always spoke so highly of him. 

Rana took Kate round to Johnny's, Kate asked her to take her there, she wanted to be with her family at this difficult time and that included Rana who knocked on Johnny's door and was met with a family in disarray. 

"Hey Rana" Johnny said as Kate walked past her father and sat on the sofa 

"Johnny, I'm so sorry" Rana said pulling Johnny in for a hug and then went to sit beside her girlfriend, putting her arm around her keeping her close, not wanting to let her go 

Rana spent hours with the Connors' and seeing them all shocked and upset especially Kate, really upset her but she didn’t want to let it out, she couldn't afford to be upset because she had to stay strong for Kate. 

It was now 8 and Kate was getting tired and wanted to go home 

"Can you take me home please" Kate asked Rana 

"Of course, I will" 

The two girls then said their goodbyes to the Connors' and walked back to the flat they shared as Rana put the kettle on 

"I just can't believe it, why would he be so selfish" Kate said 

"He must have been going through a large amount of pain and suffering for him to do it what he did" 

"I'll never forgive him" 

"Kate, I know you're going through a lot but that’s not fair, he didn’t do it to hurt you" 

"You have no idea what I'm going through, my brother just killed himself, you have never had someone that close to you kill themselves before, so you have no idea what I'm going through" Kate said taking her anger out on Rana 

Rana did feel hurt about what Kate said, but she knew she was hurt, so she didn’t take it too hard 

 

"Kate, do you want something to eat?" Rana asked Kate 

Kate didn’t say anything, but she got off the sofa, went towards Rana and kissed her forcefully and lifted her girlfriend onto the kitchen counter and started to unbuttoning her shirt and trousers. 

"Kate" Rana said not wanting to go any further 

"Kate, Kate" 

"Kate, stop" Rana said finally getting through to her girlfriend 

Kate then stepped back from Rana 

"What, do you not like me anymore" Kate said upset at her girlfriends' rejection 

"Of course I do Kate, but this isn't the right time for that" 

"Why isn't it" 

"Kate, you're not thinking straight, you need time to grieve" 

"Get out" Kate said surprising her girlfriend 

"What, no I'm not leaving you in this state" 

"RANA, please just go" Kate said demanding her girlfriend leave 

"Okay, but if you need to talk day or night I'm just a phone call away" Rana said reluctantly agreeing to leave 

As Rana left Kate started to cry, she knew Rana was just trying to help but she had so much angry inside and she didn’t want to take it out on her, but when she did she didn’t do it out of choice, she couldn’t help it and could feel that if Rana didn’t leave she would say something she would regret, Kate just needed time on her own. 

 

 

After she left, Rana went to Imran's, she was going to stay there for the night and when she knocked on Imran's door he was shocked to see her. 

"Hey Rana, what have I done to earn this pleasure" Imran said 

Rana then started to cry 

"Hey, Rana what's wrong" Imran said starting to worry about his sister 

Imran then took Rana upstairs and Rana told him the news

"Aiden's dead" 

"Oh god I'm so sorry, how's Kate doing?" 

"Not good, she is overwhelmed with grief" 

"Why are you here then?" Imran asked questioning why his sister wasn’t with her girlfriend 

"I wanted to stay with her but she told me to leave, she wanted to be on her own" 

"It's for the best' 

"How, I should be over there helping her through this, but I'm here while she is suffering on her own, how can that be for the best" Rana said confused by her brothers' words 

"People deal with grief in different ways, some people just want to be on their own, some want to be with people they love, just give her time" 

Rana agreed with her brothers statement, she only had a half day tomorrow at work so after she had finished, she would go around to Kate's and see how she was doing and try to make her feel better.


	14. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate continues to lash out at Rana after her brothers' shock death, she makes a heartbreaking decision to protect her soulmate.

It was the morning after Kate told Rana to get out and the latter didn’t get a lot of sleep. Rana was up half the night worrying about her girlfriend, but she knew that she had to give her time to grieve after her brother's death and was going to give her that, but after finishing work at lunch time she was going to go around to the flat to check on her, she just needed to know she was okay

Rana had a quiet day at work and as she finished she went around to the flat, she still had her key that Kate gave to her when she moved in and when she walked upstairs to flat, started to worry when she couldn't find Kate 

"Kate are you here, Kate" Rana shouted, calling out for her girlfriend 

"Oh, hey Rana" Craig said coming out of his room 

"Hey Craig, do you know where Kate is?" 

"Hmm...... she said she was going to work" Craig said to Rana's shock 

"What, why? Rana asked 

"I don’t know why, I told her she shouldn't, but she just snapped at me and told me to stay out of her business" 

"Ah okay, sorry about that she's just having a rough time" 

"I know, when you see her tell her I'm sorry" 

" I will, you’re a good guy Craig, I hope you find a girl that makes you happy" Rana said 

"Hey" a voice said coming from Craig's bedroom 

"Oh, hey Bethany, I'll leave you two to yourself" Rana said leaving Craig and Bethany to do their own thing, while she started to walk to her girlfriend's work place

 

Rana then walked to the Bistro, she was surprised it was open so soon after Aiden's passing but she knew that he would want them to keep going and when she entered the restaurant she ran into Michelle. 

"Hey Rana" Michelle said 

"Hey Michelle, how you doing?" Rana asked 

"Hmm, I'm still struggling, but life goes on doesn’t it" 

"yeah, I understand, do you know where Kate is?" Rana asked Michelle 

"You just missed her, she went out for some lunch, she will be back in an hour or so" 

Rana's facial expressions then started to concern Michelle 

"Hey love, what's wrong?" 

"I'm just so worried about her" Rana said starting to tear up 

"Aww, I know you are Rana, but she just needs time to come to terms with her brother's death" Michelle said putting her arm around the nurse 

"I know but she's pushing me away, not wanting to open up to me, I want to help her but she won't let me" 

"Well that’s our Kate, she's the stubborn type, why don’t you come back in an hour and you can talk to her then" Michelle said which produced a weak smile from the nurse 

"Okay, thanks Michelle" Rana said 

 

It had been an hour since Rana went around to the Bistro and as she returned she saw Kate for the first time since the night before, as the nurse approached the waitress 

"Hey, Kate" Rana said 

"Oh Hey" Kate replied 

"Are you okay?" 

"can we talk later, we are kind of busy" Kate said while taking some plates from a customers table 

"Why can't we talk now?" Rana asked 

"I just said we are busy" Kate said, starting to get frustrated with Rana 

"But Michelle said we could talk, she said it was all good" 

"RANA, please listen for once, WE ARE BUSY let me do my job" Kate said snapping at her girlfriend 

Rana didn’t reply to what her girlfriend said, she just ran out of the bistro in tears at Kate's outburst, she just wanted to help, but Kate wasn’t letting her. 

Michelle then spotted Rana storming out after a conversation with Kate and immediately went to see the waitress, to see what had transpired between the pair 

"What have you done now?" Michelle asked Kate 

"She just kept talking and I'm not in the mood to talk, we are busy and I'm here to do a job" Kate said explaining herself to her cousin 

"But I said she could speak to you" 

"Oh my god just let me be" Kate said dropping the plates she was holding and walking out 

"Kate" Michelle shouted but to no avail as Kate stormed off 

 

It had been 2 hours since Rana had left the Bistro and was still upset about what Kate said, but as she was about to make dinner, she got a call from Michelle 

"Hey Michelle what can I do for you?" 

"Hey love, have you seen Kate?" Michelle asked 

"No, why?" 

"She ran off after you stormed out and I've not been able to contact her and I'm starting to get worried" 

"Oh god, I hope she hasn’t done anything stupid, I'll go and look for her thanks for letting me know" Rana said putting the phone down 

Rana then immediately put her coat on and went out searching for Kate. 

She searched everywhere for Kate, she went to the pub, she went to Johnny's, and was going to check the flat but before unlocking the door, Craig came out from the other side 

"Hey Craig, is Kate up there?" Rana asked hoping that she was

"You better go up" Craig answered 

Rana then went up the stairs to find Kate sitting in a ball shape on the sofa crying her eyes out, she then went and sat next to her girlfriend on the sofa and put her arm around her. 

"Hey Kate" 

"I just can't" Kate said struggling to get her words out 

"What do you mean?" Rana asked 

"I... I don't think we..." 

"What, what about us" Rana said wanting to know what Kate was talking about 

"I don’t think we …. should be together anymore" Kate emotionally said 

"What no, no" Rana said refusing to believe Kate's words 

"I... just... don’t think" Kate said, finding it hard to talk 

"Kate Connor, I'm not letting you go, I've done it once before and I'm not letting you go again" 

Kate didn’t want to break up with Rana, but she had so much anger inside from Aiden's death and knew if she stayed with Rana she would continue to take it out on her and she didn’t want that. Rana insisted it was the grief talking, but Kate knew what she was doing and she knew Rana wouldn’t let her go unless she said something so hurtful, which resulted in Kate saying something she thought she would never say. 

"Rana please, I don’t want to be with you, I don’t love you anymore" Kate said regretting every word but knew she had to do it for Rana's sake. 

Kate then got Rana out of her seat and ushered her out of the flat as both girls began uncontrollably crying at what had just happened. Rana was so upset and hurt at what Kate had said, she couldn’t believe Kate could fall out of love with her so quickly, but Kate was in even more tears. She loved Rana more than anything, but she had to let her go, because she feared what she might do with all the anger she had inside from her brothers death and wanted to protect her. 

 

Rana then walked to her brothers flat in tears and as she opened the door, she came face to face with Imran who was concerned about his sister. 

"Rana, what's wrong?" Imran asked 

"It's Kate" Rana said through the tears 

"what's happened?" 

"she.... she broke up with me" Rana said collapsing into her brothers' arms 

"What, why?" Imran asked shocked at what his sister just said 

"She said she didn’t love me anymore" 

"Oh Rana, I'm so sorry" Imran said giving his sister a tight hug 

"She was the one, I don't think I'll every love someone like I love her" Rana said while sobbing 

"Don’t give up hope, she may just be overcome with grief and confused, and not knowing what she's saying" Imran said trying to make his sister feel better, but Rana was too overwhelmed with sadness 

 

Rana didn’t speak for the rest of the night, after she had stopped crying she went to bed and was thinking about all the good times she spent with Kate, especially when they were in New York and it made the tears reappear as she cried herself to sleep, heartbroken at the days events. 

Kate was also in bed, she felt lost not having Rana next to her, but she knew she had to break up with her to protect her from the anger she had bubbling inside after her brother's death. Kate then got one of Rana's t shirt and put it to her face, it still had Rana's smell which made Kate burst into tears at what she had done, but she knew it had to done.


	15. I'm Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rana gets a job offer to be a nurse at a hospital in Wales she deicides it's time to leave Weatherfield after her and Kate's break up, but as she goes to say her goodbyes with Yasmeen will she make up with Alya before leaving?

It been 2 weeks since Kate had broken up with Rana and she felt worse than she did before she broke up with soulmate, she was still grieving the loss of her brother but now she was grieving her relationship with Rana. Kate still loved Rana with all her heart, but still feared if she got back with her she would take out the anger she had from Aiden's death on her and she didn't want Rana to resent her. 

Kate had been going out every night to clubs across Manchester trying to distract herself from the past few weeks events, occasionally hooking up with a girl but she would never sleep with them, it was too soon after Rana for her to do that. 

Rana wasn’t fairing to better, she was starting to get depressed again just like she did when she was in the contract agreement, but this time she would open up to someone. Rana would tell Imran about how she was feeling and all the questions she would ask herself:

"Did Kate ever truly love me?" 

"Did she say she loved me when I was in the hospital out of pity?". 

Imran would try to reassure her that Kate did mean it every time she said she loved her. He would tell her about the time after she had tried to commit suicide when he went and confronted Kate and she told him that she loved her, and he could see the fear in her eyes when he told her Rana had tried to kill herself. But Rana didn’t know what to believe anymore, she thought Kate was the one she would grow old with, get married too and have a family with but she was wrong and thought to herself:

"Did I really give up my relationship with my parents for this?" 

 

It was Thursday and Rana was at work, but just before finishing up for the day, she got an email from Doctor Gadas saying to come to her office when she was done for the day. So, after finishing for the day Rana did that and knocked on Doctor Gadas's door. Rana was nervous, she feared she may have done something wrong because usually if you had to see Doctor Gadas you would normally be in trouble, but Rana couldn’t think of anything she had done wrong in the past few weeks, so she went into her office with an open mind. 

"Hi Doctor Gadas, its Rana you wanted to see me" the young nurse said 

"Hello Rana love, come on in, have a seat" Doctor Gadas said as Rana came into her office and sat down 

"I haven't done anything wrong have I ?" Rana asked 

"No Rana you haven't" 

Rana was relieved that she hadn't done anything wrong, but was now wondering why she wanted to see her 

"I'll cut to the chase, a hospital has been looking for a nurse and we were asked to put someone forward for the role and after long consideration the hospital wanted you to have the job" 

"Oh, that’s brilliant" Rana said shocked but pleased at the news 

"Where is this hospital?" Rana asked 

"Swansea" 

"Oh" Rana said disappointed that it wasn't closer to home 

"Of course, you don’t have to take it, it is completely up to you but Rana, you have really improved lately and I feel this is your shot to help get you to the next level that I know you are capable of" 

"Thanks Doctor Gadas" Rana said 

"That’s okay Rana, you only have until the end of the day tomorrow to make up your mind about the new job" Doctor Gadas said as Rana got up and left

Rana walked out of Doctor Gadas's office and out of the medical centre and made her way back to her brothers flat. Rana didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to leave Weatherfield because she loved living in the area, but living on the same street as Kate and not being with her was killing her and taking the job and moving to Wales would be the chance for a fresh start, Rana had a big decision to make. 

 

Rana and Imran had dinner together, the latter made the former a pasta bake to try and cheer her up, but Rana was too busy contemplating about whether she should accept the job offer and Imran noticed Rana's behaviour and pulled her up on it. 

"What you thinking about sister?" Imran asked 

"I've been offered a new job as a nurse at a hospital" 

"That’s great news Rana, well done, what hospital is it?" Imran asked his sister 

"That’s the thing, it's in Swansea" 

"Oh, that’s why you don’t sound too thrilled" Imran said 

"Yeah, I just don’t know what to do, I love living here but..." Rana said struggling to get the rest of the sentence out 

"But its Kate isn't it" 

"I just don’t feel I can stay here, while not being with her and going to Wales would mean a fresh start" Rana said 

"Maybe a fresh start is what you need sis, get away from Kate and try and rebuild your life, whatever you do I'll support you 100%" 

After dinner and thinking long and hard about the situation Rana came to a decision, she was going to accept the offer and move to Wales for a fresh start and new life, a new life away from a certain someone 

 

It was the next day and Rana had told Doctor Gadas that she would be taking the job, but Doctor Gadas left out an important detail, that Rana would be starting on Monday next week and it was currently Friday, but Dr. Gadas got in touch with the hospital and they had sorted accommodation out for Rana for a month until she got permanent accommodation sorted, as it was short notice. 

Rana first let Imran know of her decision, he was pleased that she was taking control of her life again and making a brave choice and supported her 100%. 

Rana then thought she would tell Yasmeen, she had been like a mother to her and thought she deserved to know about her future plans. 

After dinner, Rana went around to the Nazir's and knocked on the door to the house she once called home

"Oh, hello Rana, how are you?" Yasmeen asked opening the door and was shocked to see Rana there 

"Can I come in?" 

"Of course" Yasmeen said letting Rana in and putting kettle on as Rana sat down on the sofa 

"So, what can I do for you" Yasmeen asked 

As Yasmeen asked the question the front door opened and Alya came through the door 

"What is she doing here" Alya asked, still upset at Rana for cheating on her brother 

"I'll keep it short" Rana said not wanting to upset Alya anymore then she has 

"I'm leaving, I've got a new job in Wales and I thought you should know" 

Yasmeen and Alya were in shock at what Rana was saying, the former was much happier then sad while the latter was more the other way around. 

"Why are you going?" Alya questioned 

"Well I've not got anything left to fight for around here, I need a fresh start" Rana said 

"Have you and Kate split up?" Alya asked Rana 

Rana nodded and started to cry at the mention of Kate's name, Alya then put her arm around her as Rana cried, she hated that Rana cheated on her brother but no matter what she did, Rana would always be her best friend. 

"Oh Rana, I'm so sorry, I know I wasn’t the biggest fan of you two being together, but I could see that you really loved her and it must be hard, I'm sorry" 

"Thanks Alya, I didn't want to fall for Kate but it just happened and after seeing you lose Luke and seeing how that affected you, I couldn’t live a lie anymore" Rana explained 

It's okay Rana, I forgive you" Alya said pulling Rana in for a hug 

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night for old times' sake" Alya asked Rana 

"Yeah go on then" 

"Okay come around here at 6 and we will head into town" 

"Okay I'll see you then" Rana said as she left the Nazir house 

Rana was happy that she could make up with Alya before leaving, she had hated that they fell out over the whole issue with her and Kate, but she felt happy they could go out together as friends for one last time. 

What could go wrong?


	16. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alya and Rana go out into Manchester for the last time before Rana moves to Wales, Rana runs into a certain someone, but will Rana tell that person her plans to leave and will it change anything?

It was the next day and Rana was starting to pack her stuff to leave for Wales, she had packed 2 suitcases which consisted of clothes, shoes, make up and many more things. Rana was looking forward to going out with Alya, she thought it would be good to go out for one of their nights out they used to have at Uni one last time, before she left Manchester. 

Kate was starting to get over Aiden's death, the grief wasn’t too bad but the grief she felt for her relationship with Rana was getting worse every second. Kate hadn't been staying at the flat, she had been staying with her father because she was worried what affect her brother's death would have on him, so she was staying there to check that he was doing good. 

It was 5 o clock and Kate was getting ready to go out when Carla arrived, she had gone back to Devon after Aiden’s death, she needed some time alone but was now back and approached her half sister. 

"Hey Kate" Carla said greeting her half-sister with a hug 

"How you been?" Carla asked Kate 

"I could be better" Kate quietly replied 

"Don't worry love, it will get better" Carla said putting her arm on her half sister's shoulder 

"You don’t understand" Kate said pushing Carla's arm off her 

"I do Kate, over the years many people I've cared about have died, it does get better" 

"No, it's not that" 

"What is it then?" Carla asked

"Me... Me and Rana have... split up" Kate said struggling to get the words out 

"Why, what did she do?" 

"It wasn’t her, it was me" Kate said as tears started to appear 

"I broke up with her" 

"What why, you two were so good together" Carla said confused at why Kate would break up with Rana 

Kate hadn't opened up to anyone about how she felt about her brother committing suicide, all the anger she felt towards him for doing something so selfish and her fears that she would take that anger out the the people she loved the most, especially Rana who had already experienced it. Kate knew she had to open up to someone as she confessed to Carla 

"After Aiden died, I was so angry at him for what he did and that anger was slowly building up inside and eventually started to bubble over. I started to take it out on Rana... the person I care about the most, but I couldn't help it and believed if I stayed with her it would get worse and I didn't want her to hate me, so I let her go to protect her from the monster I was turning in to"

"Oh, Kate I'm so sorry, why didn’t you open up to her, she loves you and wants to help" 

"I didn’t know how too, I thought I could just bottle up, I said something really bad and I regretted it straight away, but had to do for Rana's sake" 

"What, what did you say?" 

thinking about what she said made Kate cry even more as she told Carla what she said

"I... I told her... I didn’t... love her anymore" 

"Oh, Kate" Carla said putting her arm around her sister 

"I didn’t mean it, I just had to let her go" 

"Kate, I know what Aiden did was bad, but he wouldn’t want you doing this, he would want you to be with her, she makes you happy, so you go out there and tell her how you really feel" Carla said 

"I will, I will go round tomorrow to tell her" 

Kate was finally going to tell Rana how she felt and tell her she still loved her and wanted to be with her, but would it be too late? 

 

Rana and Alya had headed into town and after they had a meal they went to a club to have a good time, like they used to at Uni 

"What do you want?" Alya asked Rana as they approached the bar 

"Vodka and coke" 

"Go on have something a bit stronger" 

"Okay then I'll have a cocktail" Rana said giving into her friends pressure 

"That’s the Rana I know" 

 

Rana and Alya then spent the rest of the evening going in between clubs and having a good time, they would both get approached by guys which Alya would lap up, but Rana wasn’t interested, she was still in love with Kate and didn’t want to be with anyone else. 

Rana was sat at the bar, the bar where her, Alya and Kate were in the year before and it brought back all the memories of the good times the trio used to have. Alya had gone off with some guy and left Rana at the bar on her own but as Rana was looking around for her she saw a site that filled her with hurt and anger. It was Kate getting close to some slapper, Rana couldn’t believe Kate would get over her that quickly and after having a few drinks, she went and gave Kate a piece of her mind. 

"It's nice to see you moved on quickly from me" Rana said getting in Kate's face

Kate was shocked to see Rana and froze

"Oh, Rana..." Kate said, not knowing what to say 

"I can't believe you, did you feel anything for me, did you ever love me? I wanted to grow old with you and have a family, I gave up my relationship with my parents to be with you, but clearly you were just interested in getting into my pants. Have a nice life Kate" Rana said unloading on how she felt and then left the club 

"Rana" Kate said trying to make her come back but couldn't and decided to chase after her 

Kate went out of the club and couldn’t find Rana, she looked down the street and looked in all the takeaways that were still open to try and find her but she couldn't. 

After a long search Kate looked down an alleyway near the club and saw someone crying, that certain someone was Rana. 

"Hey" Kate gently said approaching her upset ex

"Oh please just leave me alone, I told you how I felt. I love you Kate and not being with you is why I'm leaving" Rana said through the tears

"Your leaving?" Kate said stunned at what Rana said 

"Yeah I'm leaving tomorrow" 

"Why?" Kate asked

"Because of you, I don’t really want the job, I would much rather stay here, but I can't cope not being with you and leaving will give me the chance to start again" 

Kate was shocked at what Rana was saying and knew she had to tell her the truth about how she really felt before it was too late. 

"Rana..." 

"Just save it Kate, I can't deal with any more pain, I hope you find someone that makes you happy" Rana said walking away and this prompted Kate into action 

"Please don’t go" Kate shouted

Rana stopped and turned around after what Kate said 

"I'm sorry, I should've been honest with you from the start, the reason I broke up with you was because I had so much anger inside from what Aiden did and I was taking it out on you, I didn’t want to but I couldn’t help it, I broke up with you to protect you from me"

"I didn’t mean what I said, I still love Rana Habbeb and I don’t think I'll love anyone more then I love you, I'm just sorry I didn’t..." Kate emotionally said, she was finally being honest with Rana, she didn’t want her to go and while explaining herself she was interrupted 

"Kate stop" Rana said walking towards Kate and putting her finger over Kate's mouth 

Kate and Rana then came closer together and both had the same idea of what to do next, they then launch themselves at each other and started to kiss passionately as Kate pressed Rana up against wall. 

"I love you so much" Rana said pulling away from Kate slightly 

"I love you too" Kate replied

"I want you so much, come back to mine" Kate groaned 

Rana nodded and took Kate's hand and got into the nearest taxi and asked the taxi driver to take them back to Kate's flat, as they were in the taxi they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and were kissing each other the whole way back from the club and when they arrived, Kate unlocked the door, picked Rana up and carried her upstairs. 

When they got into the flat, Kate put Rana on the kitchen counter and started to rip off Rana's shirt and when she did, she started to kiss and lick every part of Rana's chest which made Rana groan as she also took off Kate's shirt and did the same to her. After a minute of kissing between the pair which was filled with so much emotion, Rana unbuttoned Kate's trousers and flung them across the room while still kissing her soulmate as Kate followed suit. Kate then pulled away from the kiss and turned her attention to Rana's lower body as she kneeled down and flooded it with kisses which made the young nurse go weak at the knees. Kate then stopped and rose from her knees and started to kiss Rana once again and just like she did when they were outside, Kate picked up Rana and headed to the bedroom to make love to her, but she couldn't wait to get to the bedroom and neither could Rana, as they both looked at the sofa and nodded to each other as the pair made love to each other on the sofa

After an hour of passionate love making between the young pair they stopped, as they took a few moments to catch their breath from what had just taken place while they laid on the sofa cuddled up next to each other. 

After they had caught their breath the pair laid in silence for 30 seconds, until Rana broke the silence

"That was something else" Rana said 

"Yeah that was mind blowing" Kate replied

"So, what happens now?" Kate asked 

"I don’t know" Rana replied 

"Please don’t go, I know I should've been honest with you from the start but I didn’t know how to open up, I'm bloody stubborn at the best of times" Kate said 

"You can say that again" 

"Hey" Kate said playfully punching Rana 

"But seriously Rana, please don’t go, I love you and I regret breaking up with you, I thought the anger I had inside would make me take it out on you even more and I didn’t want you to hate me" Kate said begging for Rana to stay 

"Of course I'll stay, how could I say no to that beautiful face" Rana said while cupping Kate's face with one hand 

"Really, you being serious?" 

"if you'll have me" Rana said with a big grin on her face 

"Of course I'll have you, you are the love of my life and I will do anything to make you happy" Kate said excited at the prospect of Rana staying 

"I'll stay on one condition" 

"Okay" 

"If you ever feel like you did before again, talk to me" 

"Deal" 

"I love you Kate Connor" 

"I love you too Rana Habebb" 

After they told each other they loved each other they kissed, but as they did the front door opened and Craig and Bethany were there and were a bit shocked at what they found 

"Oh, Hey Craig and Bethany" Kate said with a blanket being the only thing that stopped the two from seeing her and Rana naked. 

Kate was a tad embarrassed when Craig and Bethany came through the door, while Rana was laughing slightly at the awkwardness of the situation 

"I guess you two made up" Craig said finding it hard where to look 

"Yeah we have" Rana said kissing Kate on the cheek 

"Okay, we are going to bed, so see you in the morning I guess" Craig said 

Craig and Bethany then vacated the living room as Rana burst out laughing 

"hey what are you laughing out?" Kate asked, wanting to know why Rana was laughing 

"Craig's face when he saw us" 

"Yeah his face was a site" 

"Should we go to the bedroom" Rana asked

"Yeah, we should" 

Kate and Rana then quickly ran from the sofa to bedroom, they didn’t want Craig or Bethany to come out and see their exposed bodies, they had already seen enough. 

Kate and Rana were finally back together, after Kate overcame her stubbornness to open up about she was feeling, she knew that Rana was the person she needed the most and Carla was right, Aiden would want her to be happy and Rana made her happy. After their run in at the club and Rana telling her she was leaving because of the breakup, Kate knew she had to tell Rana how she felt before it was too late and as Kate and Rana came back together, their love for each grew stronger as they overcame another bump in the road in their quest for happiness.


	17. He Wouldn't Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day of Aiden's funeral arrives, Kate's grief returns and hits her hard but with Rana by her side supporting her, will she get through it?

It was the day, the day Kate and the Connors' had been dreading, it was the day of Aiden's funeral. It had been a week since Kate and Rana got back together and the latter had been helping her girlfriend through this hard time and like Kate agreed, she would open up to Rana about how she been feeling and this made it easier for her to cope, knowing she had her girlfriend by her side. 

Kate's grief for Aiden had been getting better but all of a sudden on the day she would see her brother be put into the ground, it all came back and hit the youngest Connor hard and when she woke up she started to cry, which woke her girlfriend up. 

"Kate, come here it's okay" Rana said putting her arm around Kate and pulling her towards her 

Kate didn’t say anything as she cried into Rana's chest. Rana didn't say anything apart from occasionally telling her she loved her and that everything was going to be okay. 

These words from her girlfriend made Kate's overall grief temporarily go away and after crying for another couple of minutes, she stopped and looked up at her girlfriends' face. 

"Thank you for helping through this, I love you" Kate whispered as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips 

"You don’t need to say thank you, you helped me in my time of need, now it's my turn to help you when you need it" Rana said wiping a tear from Kate’s tear stained face 

"I don’t know what I'll do without you, I can't believe I nearly messed this up because of my dumb stubbornness" 

"Hey, that's all in the past, we are together now and whatever obstacle is in the way we face it together" Rana said while cupping Kate’s face 

"I love you so much" Kate said 

"I love you too, I'll put the kettle on" Rana said pecking her girlfriend on the lips before getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen. 

Kate and Rana then had breakfast in near silence, neither knew what to talk about until Kate broke the silence 

"Do you want to know the main reason why I have so much anger towards Aiden?" Kate asked her girlfriend 

Rana nodded, Kate had never really explained why she had more anger then sadness towards her brother's death, she would just say he was selfish for doing what he did, but she was finally ready to let Rana know why 

"It's because he won't be here for big moments, he wouldn't be here to see Michelle get married, he wouldn’t be here to see Underworld succeed, he wouldn't be here...." Kate was explaining her reasoning and started to struggle to get her words out as tears started to appear. 

Rana then got closer to Kate and offered her words of encouragement 

"It's okay, take as long as you need" Rana said putting her arm around Kate 

"He wouldn’t be here to see me get married, he wouldn’t be here to give me away, he wouldn't be here to be an uncle for our kid, that’s what really hurts more than anything" 

Rana finally understood Kate's angry towards her brother, it was because he wouldn’t be there for big moments in her life and the other Connors' lifes, they were so close and she thought Aiden would there for all those moments, but he wouldn’t and that’s why Kate hated her brother. 

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry you feel this way, but Aiden will always be there by your side for all these moments and if not, he would be looking down on you hoping nothing but the best for you" Rana said trying to comfort Kate 

"Yeah, he will always be there by my side no matter what" Kate said as the majority of her anger towards her brother dissolved 

"You always know how to make me feel better, I love you so much" 

"I love you too" Rana said as she leaned towards Kate and kissed her 

"Come on let's get ready" Rana said as she got up and headed to the bedroom with Kate to get dressed for Aiden's funeral 

 

Kate and Rana got dressed and left the flat and made their way to Johnny's where the car was that would take them to the church. The two girls went in the family car, Rana suggested she would make her own way there because she wasn’t family and didn’t want to intrude, but Kate wanted her there because to her Rana was part of her family and she needed her. 

After a 20 minute journey the Connors' arrived at the church, as they got out the car, Rana went straight to her seat at the front without Kate, she was going to be one of the pallbearers, she felt like she owned it to Aiden.

As the coffin was carried down to the front and the pallbearers placed the coffin down, Kate went and sat down next to her soulmate who put her arm around her. Rana thought Kate was very brave to be a pallbearer for her brother and was proud of her for doing it. 

After they sang a hymn and Carla read a poem, Johnny stepped up to the podium and gave a speech and talked about all the good times he and Aiden had and told a funny story about him, Aiden and Kate which caused him to start crying, which prompted Kate to go up to the podium to help him get through it. 

After Johnny’s emotional speech, the coffin was taken outside by the pallbearers and put into the place it would be buried, it gave people the chance to say their last goodbyes to Aiden, seeing his coffin being lowered into the ground was too much for Eva who burst into tears and ran off. As people said their goodbyes to Aiden, Kate wanted to be the last one to say goodbye and waited with Rana for everyone to say their piece before saying her final goodbye. 

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Rana and Kate approached his coffin hand in hand 

"Good bye Aiden, hopefully you're at peace now, I'll promise to look after Kate and make her life the best it can be." Rana said promising Aiden she would look after his sister 

Rana went to Kate and squeezed her hand as she said her final goodbye to her brother 

"I may hate you at the moment, but I know you didn’t mean any harm and I'm happy you can finally be at peace, I love you Aiden" Kate said through the tears as she left with Rana as they got back in the car and made their way to the wake at the Bistro. 

 

The majority of the people who went to the funeral also went to the wake, the only people that didn’t were the Connors' that had traveled a long way for the event who decided against it and went home. 

Rana and Kate decided to seat with the latter's' father, they were worried about how he was faring and wanted to keep an eye on him. 

Kate could see Eva on the other side of the Bistro and decided to make a truce with someone she had previously hated 

"I'm going to see Eva" Kate said to Rana 

"Why?" Rana asked 

"It looks like she needs some company and I want to bury the hatchet between her and I, Aiden would want that" Kate said explaining herself 

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?" 

"Nah, I want to do it on my own and I don’t think we should both leave dad on his own" Kate said 

"Yeah okay I'll stay here, if you need me let me know" 

"Thank you" Kate said as she walked over to where Eva was sat 

 

"Can I sit?" Kate asked her brothers ex 

"Yeah sure" Eva said as Kate sat down 

"How you feeling Eva, I know Aiden meant a lot to you" 

"I'm devastated, I wished I could tell him I was sorry for everything I did that hurt him" Eva said as the water works started 

"Hey, don’t worry about it, that’s in the past and we need to look forward" 

Kate then decided to bury the hatchet with Eva 

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if I've said anything mean about you, I know I said a lot of things after the whole factory clear out but you were hurt and I understand what Aiden did must have hurt you deeply, I just wanted to say sorry" 

"Thanks Kate, I regret doing that now but I was so angry" 

"Don’t worry about it, it's time to move on" 

"I appreciate it Kate, thank you" 

"No problem" Kate said as she got out of her seat and went back to Rana. 

 

"You made up?" Rana asked Kate as the waitress returned to her girlfriends' side 

"Yeah we have" 

"I'm so proud of you, today must've been hard for you but you've been so brave" Rana said putting her arm around her girlfriend 

"Thank you babe, I don’t think I could've got through today without you" 

"I love you" Rana said 

"I love you too" Kate replied as the couple shared as kiss 

The rest of the night consisted of people telling stories about Aiden, which even though it was hard to listen to because they missed him so much, it was good to hear about all the good times people had with him. 

After most people had left, Rana and Kate decided to leave and headed back to the flat and when they got back they decided to get an early night, but before Kate fell asleep she looked up towards the ceiling, towards the sky and said "Goodnight Aiden"


	18. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Robert and Michelle tie the knot an unexpected visitor arrives at the bistro, could Kate, Rana and the rest of the guests be in deadly danger?

It had been 3 weeks since Aiden's funeral and finally the Connors' had something to celebrate, it was the day Michelle would marry Robert, it was going to take place earlier but due to Aiden's death they postponed it till now. 

Kate and Rana's relationship was getting stronger every day and after Rana got them both in the same room together, Kate and Alya sorted out their differences and became friends again after they fell out over the former and Rana being together 

It was 8am and Kate woke up before Rana, she was so excited about being a bridesmaid to her cousin and couldn’t contain her excitement. Kate then got out of bed and went into the kitchen and decided to make Rana some breakfast, she had been her rock over the past few weeks helping her through the tough period of her life and wanted to treat her, even though her cooking wasn’t the best she was going to try and make scramble eggs on toast for Rana which was her girlfriend favourite. 

The smell of food woke Rana, who got up to see what was going on 

"Your making breakfast, you feeling okay?" Rana questioned shocked at Kate trying to cook 

"Yeah, I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed" Kate said a bit disappointed that Rana had woke up, ruining her surprise. 

Rana sensed Kate was disappointed she had ruined the surprise and approached her girlfriend 

"I'm sorry If I ruined your surprise babe, I love the thought" Rana said after pecking her girlfriend on the lips 

"It's okay, come on eat up big day ahead" Kate said while passing Rana her breakfast 

 

As Kate was a bridesmaid, she would get ready with the other bridesmaids at Maria's, where they would get their hair done and get dressed into their attire for the day. This meant that Rana would get ready alone as she wasn't a bridesmaid and Kate felt guilty for leaving Rana on her own and had tried to persuade her cousin into letting her girlfriend came as well, but Michelle shot her down saying it was bridesmaids only and even though she was a bit disappointed about it originally, Rana brushed it off but Kate could see she felt a bit left out 

It was 9:15 am and Kate was about to leave the flat to head to Maria's, as she got her bridesmaid dress out of her closet and put it into a bag so her girlfriend wouldn't be able to see it, which Rana noticed and pulled her up on it before she left

"Why are you keeping your dress for the wedding so secret from me?" Rana asked 

"I'm just practicing" Kate said with a slight grin on her face, which confused her girlfriend 

"Practicing for what?" 

"Well when we get married, I don’t want you to see my dress before the event itself, so I'm just getting my practicing for it." 

"Aww your so cute, okay that's a fair excuse, I'll see you at the bistro, I love you" Rana said planting a kiss on her girlfriend 

"Love you too" Kate said as she left Rana and headed to Maria's 

 

Kate then arrived at Maria's and was greeted by a hug from the bride to be and the rest of Connors’ 

"Hey Kate" Michelle said while hugging her cousin 

"Hey Michelle, looking forward to later?" Kate asked 

"Yeah, I'm nervous but excited" 

After their short discussion, Kate and Michelle sat down to get their hair done alongside Jenny and Carla as Maria and David sorted their hair out for the big event 

After getting their hair done, the girls then started to gossip like Connors' do. 

"So, who's getting married next from the Connor clan?" Jenny asked 

Everyone then looked at Kate, they all knew how much love there was between her and Rana and only thought it was a matter of time before they would get married. 

"Why you all looking at me?" Kate asked 

"I think you know why" Carla said 

Kate knew why, but she was trying to be cool about the situation. Since getting back together, Kate had thought about potentially marrying Rana, she couldn't see a future of her's that didn't have Rana by her side and wanted her to be a Connor, but she knew that talk of getting married was off the table because she was still technically married to Zeedan and until Rana got the divorce papers, talk of getting married was more a dream then a possible reality 

As Rana was getting ready for the wedding the thought of marrying Kate crossed her mind, and like her girlfriend she couldn't see a future that didn't have her girlfriend in it and knew for a fact, that one day she would marry Kate and become Rana Connor 

 

After gossiping about who would be the next to get married from the Connor clan, Michelle and her bridesmaids got dressed into their outfits and made their way to the bistro and when they arrived they could see that most of the guests had arrived as well, one being Rana who couldn't believe how beautiful Kate looked in her light blue dress as she approached her girlfriend

"Wow, Kate you look stunning" Rana said to her girlfriend 

"You don’t look too bad yourself" Kate said leaning in for a kiss 

"Okay we are going to go into the back till Robert gets here, text me when everything’s ready okay" Kate said giving instructions to Rana as she, Michelle and Carla went to the back room of the Bistro to wait for Robert to arrive. 

5 minutes later, Robert arrived with Daniel, Ryan and Ali as the groom went to front as Rana sent Kate a text, telling her everything was ready and that they could come out

Michelle, Carla and Kate then came out of the backroom as the ceremony was about to start as Michelle went down the aisle to greet her husband to be, as Kate went and sat down next to Rana as the ceremony got under way. 

After reading their vows and promising to look after each other in sickness and in health, Michelle and Robert became officially husband and wife as they kissed and posed for the crowd. Michelle then got her bouquet and threw it into the crowd and it landed in Rana's hands, who then looked at Kate who just smiled at her as she did the same, but as they did the front door flew open and people were in shock at who it was. 

"Help someone help" Phelan shouted as he was carrying Nicola who looked badly injured 

Phelan then laid his daughter on the ground, as Rana and Ali rushed over to her to try and help her 

"She's been shot, we need to get her to the hospital" Rana said as Ali put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding 

"No, No, you save her now" Phelan demanded, as he pulled a gun out of his coat pocket 

"If we don’t get her to hospital she's going to die" Rana said pleading with Phelan to let them call an ambulance 

"Listen to me Rana, if you say that one more time I'm going to put a bullet in your head, you understand me" 

Kate was frightened that Phelan would shoot Rana, which prompted her into action in order to save her girlfreind. 

"Kate don’t" Rana shout as Kate stood in between Phelan and her girlfriend to protect her 

"I guess I'm just going to kill you then" 

Kate didn’t care that she would get shoot, because it would mean Rana wouldn’t and she cared more about Rana’s safety then her own and was prepared for what would happen. 

But as Phelan was about to shoot Kate, Gary and Anna burst into the Bistro and went straight for Phelan and as they were the gun went off, just as Anna had stabbed the murderous lunatic. 

"Michelle" Robert said as he saw his new wife slump to the ground 

Ali then went to look at Michelle who was shot in the thigh, as Rana stayed with Nicola to help try and stop the bleeding while Kate called for an ambulance. 

Both Rana and Ali kept applying the pressure to their respective patients wounds, as the Connors hurdled round Michelle and Gary and Anna gathered round Nicola, who was fading in and out of consciousness and Rana knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened, but she was still going try and save her for her new born son's sake. 

After 10 minutes the ambulance and the paramedics arrived and took both Michelle and Nicola to the hospital with both of their life's in the balance. 

After they went, Rana turned off her nurse mode and was hit with so many different emotions after what just happened, as she was franticly searching the room for Kate and as she turned around, there she was as Rana collapsed into her arms. 

"Oh my god, why did you do that, you could've got yourself killed" Rana said while crying

"I just didn’t want you to die, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you got shot and I did nothing to stop it" Kate said explaining her actions 

"I love you so much, I'm never letting you out of my sight again" Rana emotionally declared 

"I love you too babe, I'm so proud of you for helping Nicola you might have saved her life, you’re my hero" 

"No, you’re my hero, you were prepared to sacrifice yourself to save me and I can never repay you for that" Rana said while looking lovingly into Kate's eyes 

"Well you can start repaying me by getting me a drink from the Rovers" Kate said while winking which brought a smile from the emotional nurse 

"Yeah okay" Rana said as she headed to the Rovers with Kate while holding her hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go 

 

Kate and Rana then sat in a booth in the Rovers in near silence as they were both still trying to process what had happen. Rana just laid her head on Kate's shoulder and kept thinking about what if Gary and Anna didn’t stop Phelan, Kate would've died and this brought tears to her eyes 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kate asked noticing Rana crying 

"I just keep thinking about what if Gary and Anna didn’t stop Phelan" Rana said through the tears 

"Don’t worry about it babe, it's over now, we're safe" Kate said wiping the tears from Rana’s tear stained face and then putting her arm around her. 

After the pairs conversation, a text came through on Kate's phone, it was from Carla who went with Michelle to the hospital. 

"It’s a message from Carla, Michelle's okay they managed to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding, no news on Nicola apart from she's gone into the surgery" 

Rana didn’t say anything; the thought of Kate being shot just kept being replayed in her head as her girlfriends' words just passed her by. 

After another drink, Kate and Rana decided to go home, they just wanted to be on their own and loads of reporters had gathered on the street and they didn’t want to be hassled by them after what had just trainspied. 

It was the next day and Rana hardly got any sleep, the thought of Kate dying was keeping her awake but as she finally got to sleep, she had a nightmare about Kate dying and as she woke up, Rana let out a scream thinking that it actually happen which woke her girlfriend, who was there to comfort her which helped Rana calm down

After they both woke up and had some breakfast, the buzzer rang as Kate went to answer it 

"It's Carla" Kate said to her girlfriend who was sat on her sofa, still affected by the previous day's events 

Carla then opened the front door and told the girls what was happening 

"Michelle's okay, she will be out in the next few days" 

"That's good" Kate said 

"Do you know how Nicola's doing?" Rana quietly questioned 

"We don’t know much, but we do know surgery was a success, they also said if she didn’t have help beforehand she would've died" 

"Rana, you hear that you saved her life" Kate said which produce a weak smile from her girlfriend 

 

After Carla had a cup of tea, her and Kate left the flat to go to see Michelle at the hospital, Rana didn’t feel up to it and didn’t want to intrude on the Connors’ in this difficult moment for them. But after an hour, Rana decided that she would go and see Nicola to see how she was doing and would then pop in to see Michelle and surprise her girlfriend after. 

Rana arrived at the hospital and asked where Nicola was, after being originally told she couldn’t see her because she wasn't family, Rana explained the circumstances and the doctors then told her where Nicola was and when she found her room, she approached the injured mother 

"Hey Nicola, how are you feeling?" Rana asked 

"I've felt better but if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn't be here to be a mother to my son, you will always be in my debt" Nicola said expressing her gratitude to Rana for saving her 

"I was just doing my job, I'm just glad you're okay, I'm going to go see Michelle now and let you rest" 

"Thank you Rana" Nicola said as Rana left to find where Michelle was

 

Rana then asked where Michelle was and when she was told where she was, Rana went to her room and when the door opened the Connors' were surprised to see her, especially Kate 

"Hey, what you doing here?" Kate said pecking her girlfriend on the lips 

"I just went to see how Nicola was and thought I would come by and she how Michelle was" Rana said 

"Aww you are the cutest" Kate said 

"Thanks for coming Rana it means a lot" Michelle said 

Rana appreciated Michelle's comment and despite this horrible event, Rana now felt she was a part of the Connor family and was looking forward to what the future had in store for her and her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


	19. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate's birthday approaches Rana wants to get her a present she would never forget, but after her divorce with Zee is confirmed, what has Rana got planned for Kate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask if your reading this, is this chapter any good because I personally don’t think it is and want to know if there is something wrong with it what it is so I can amend it, let me know in the comments

It had been 3 and a half months since Michelle's wedding day and she had fully recovered from being shot by Phelan and so had Nicola, as the street moved on from the fiasco. Rana was still getting the odd nightmare about Phelan shooting Kate but every time she woke up from it, Kate was there to comfort her girlfriend and tell that everything was going to be okay, which made Rana's love for Kate grew even stronger. Kate and Rana also now had the flat to themselves after Craig and Bethany moved out and got their own place together. 

 

It was Monday and Kate's birthday was on upcoming Thursday and Rana didn’t know what to get her, but as she was thinking about what to buy her, she got a call from her brother. 

"Hello Imran, what can I do for you?" Rana asked 

"I just thought I'll let you know you're now officially not married to Zeedan" Imran told his sister 

"What, say that again" Rana said shocked about what her brother said 

"You're officially not married to Zeedan" 

"Oh my god, I can't believe it" 

"You can come get the papers if you want, I've got them here" 

"Yeah okay, I'll be round in 10 minutes" 

Rana then hung up the phone and was still in shock from what her brother said, she was finally free from Zeedan and a thought crossed her mind, "maybe I could propose to Kate for her birthday". Since Michelle's wedding day, Rana had been thinking about proposing to Kate, she loved her more than anything and after seeing Michelle escape death, it made Rana realise that life can change in a second and wanted to have no regrets and if she didn’t marry Kate and something happened to either one of them, it would be the biggest regret she would ever have and now she was free from Zee, marrying her soulmate was now a real possibility. 

 

Rana headed out of the flat and walked over to her brothers office to get her divorce papers and as she walked into her brothers office, she could see that he had a big smile planted across his face and wanted to know why

"What are you smiling about?" Rana asked 

Imran then handed over the divorce papers to Rana and she was shocked at the contents of the divorce 

"What this?" Rana asked 

"Zeedan sold the half of the restaurant he promised to you and has given you the money he got for it" Imran said 

"But £50,000 I didn’t expect that, I'm shocked" 

"so, what are you going to spend it on?" Imran asked, curious about what his sister would spent the money on 

"I'm going to get Kate a nice present for her birthday, she's been amazing and I love her so much, she deserves something nice" Rana said with grin on her face 

"With that amount I would be expecting a ring" Imran joked 

Rana didn’t say anything to Imran's comment and just smiled and Imran knew why

"You going to aren't you" 

"Do what?" 

"Propose, you're going to propose to Kate on her birthday" 

"I would be lying to say that thought hasn't crossed my mind. I love Kate more then anything on this planet and after seeing Michelle escape death, its shown me that life can change in a second and i don't want to have any regrets and if something happened to Kate or I and we didn't get married it would be my biggest regret and I don't want that"

"If she makes you happy and you're sure you want to spend the rest of your life with her, I say go for it" 

"Thanks I've got to go, got work in 30 minutes and need to get dressed so I'll speak to you later" Rana said as she left her brothers office to get ready for work. 

After becoming £50,000 richer, Rana was seriously considering proposing to Kate but she wanted to make sure Kate was still interested in marriage, so she decided to bring up the subject after they both got home from work, but wouldn’t give away that she was thinking about proposing for real and ruining the potential surprise. 

 

It was 5pm and after a stress-free day, Rana was nearly done with work when she got a text from her soulmate 

"Hey babe, I hope you had a good day at work, could you come home later tonight, I've got a surprise for you" 

"Yeah okay, when should I come home?" Rana replied 

"Quarter past 6, not a minute early" 

"Okay, what's the surprise?" 

"Going to have to wait and find out, love you my angel" 

Rana was curious what Kate had planned for her and was looking forward to get home and find out 

 

It was now 6:15 and Rana had walked home from work and rang the buzzer because she didn’t want to walk upstairs and ruin Kate's surprise. 

"Hello" Kate said 

"It's me can I come up now" 

"Yeah come up" Kate said as Rana opened the door and walked up the stairs to flat 

When Rana opened the front door, she was stunned by what she found 

Kate had set up a nice romantic dinner for her and her girlfreind with candles and rose petals scattered over the table, which reminded Rana of the time they met in the Bistro and her heart just melted at Kate's romantic gesture . 

"Oh my god, you're so sweet" 

"I just wanted to treat you because I love you so much" 

"Aww you’re the best, come here" Rana said as she pulled Kate towards and her a gave her tender kiss and after that Kate pulled Rana’s seat out for her as the nurse sat down 

"So, what have got me for dinner?" Rana asked 

"Your favourite, chicken burger and sweet potato fries" 

"You’re the best" Rana said, expressing her delight as Kate passed her the food 

"So how was your day at work?" Kate asked Rana as the nurse started to eat 

"Ah, it was okay today not too stressful, what about you?" Rana replied

"It was okay, I was thinking about you for most of it" 

"Aw, you are literally the sweetest person ever" 

 

Kate and Rana then ate their food and as the evening grew older they started to ask each other random questions over a bottle of wine and as Kate started to become tipsy, which Rana always thought was adorable, it gave the nurse the perfect chance to ask her girlfreind about marriage 

"If I proposed to you right now what would you say?" Rana asked Kate 

"I would 100% say yes" 

"Really, you're being serious?" 

“Yeah I am, I know that we've only been together for half a year or so and we had that little bump in the road, but you've been so caring and supportive of me, especially when Aiden died and its made my love for you grow beyond belief, you've changed my life for the better and can't imagine a future without you by my side” 

After a few more questions, Kate and Rana got an early night and as the latter laid in bed she came to the decision she was going to propose to Kate, but she wanted to ask Johnny for his permission to marry her first before buying a ring. 

 

It was the next day and Rana was off work but Kate was at work, which gave her the perfect chance to go around to Johnny's to ask him for permission for her to marry his daughter 

After Kate left for work, Rana left just after and headed over to Johnny’s to ask for permission to marry his daughter. Rana became very nervous while walking to her possible future father in laws, "What if he thinks Kate isn't ready for marriage so soon after Aiden", "what if he thinks I'm not good enough", these were the thoughts going through Rana’s head as she approached the door and knocked as Johnny opened the door after a couple of seconds 

"Hey, Rana" Johnny said before inviting her in 

"You okay, Johnny?" Rana asked 

"Yeah I'm good thanks, what can I do for you then?" 

"I wanted to ask for your permission on something" Rana said to Johnny 

"What's that then?" 

Rana then took a deep breath before telling Johnny what she wanted his permission for and then told him 

"I want to propose to Kate and I wanted to know if you're okay about that?" 

"Would I be okay, I would more than happy for you to propose to Kate, you've made my daughter the happiest girl in the world and I would be more than happy to welcome you to the family officially" Johnny said before giving Rana a big hug 

"Okay don’t tell anyone, I'm going to propose on her birthday and want it to be a big surprise" 

"Have you brought a ring yet?" Johnny asked 

"No, I was going to after I came to see you I have a few in mind bu..." Rana said while getting more excited with every word, before Johnny cut her off 

"Hang on a sec" Johnny said as he went to his room to get something 

"Have this" Johnny said, returning with his engagement ring that he gave to Kate's mum 

"Are you sure, I don’t mind I can afford on...." Rana said before Johnny cut her off once again 

"I want you to have" 

"Thank you" Rana said as she hugged Johnny and left his flat 

Rana was delight that Johnny was happy for her to propose to Kate and was touched by him giving her Kate’s mums engagement ring, as she started to set her plan in motion 

 

It was the day, it was Kate's birthday and Rana had planned to propose to Kate at a family dinner which Johnny arranged. 

It was 7 in the morning and Rana had got up early, she made Kate some waffles for breakfast and as she brought her girlfriends breakfast back into their bedroom the birthday girl roused from her sleep. 

"Happy Birthday my angel, here's some breakfast" 

"Thanks babe, what's this waffles in bed, you know me well" Kate groggily said 

"I wish I could stay longer but I've got to get to work, I'll meet you at the Bistro at 5 okay" Rana said 

"Okay see you then, have a good day at work, love you" Kate said before giving Rana a kiss goodbye 

 

It was 4:45 and Rana's last patient had just left and Rana was looking forward to proposing to Kate, throughout the day she had been nervous about the dinner but as the dinner drew closer her nerves started to be replaced with excitement and couldn't wait to ask the love of her life if she would spent the rest of her life with her. After her last patient had left, Rana got dressed into a smarter attire, she didn't have enough time to head back home and get changed and decided to get dressed at work instead and after she got changed she left the medical centre and walked to the bistro. As Rana entered the Bistro she immediately bumped into the birthday girl/her potential future wife as she was greeted by the smitten waitress

"Hey babe, how was work?" Kate asked before giving Rana a massive kiss on the lips which took the nurse by surprise

"It was boring, I've been looking forward to this all day" Rana said with a smile on her face 

"Good, go and sit over with Johnny and Carla, I'll be finished in 5 minutes" 

 

It was now 7 and all of Kate’s family had arrived and eaten their dinner and after a few glasses of wine, they started to give the birthday girl her presents 

"Aww thank you dad, you didn't have to give me that much" Kate said, shocked to see the amount of money her dad gave her for her birthday 

"Okay babe it's your turn, you're going to have to got me something special to beat dad's present" Kate said to her girlfriend 

"Okay, I got you two presents here's the first" Rana said handing an envelope to Kate 

Kate was stunned at the contents of the envelope 

"Your finally divorced from Zeedan, congratulations what's the second present?" Kate asked while giving her a hug, wanting to know what else her girlfriend had brought her for her birthday as Rana smiled with excitement knowing what was going to happen next 

Rana then looked at Johnny who gave her the nod as she stood up from her chair 

"Can you come with me please?" Rana asked as she took her girlfriend's hand and walked slightly away from the table they had dinner on 

"Kate Connor, you've made me the happiest girl in the world, I love the way you always surprise me, I love how you always know how to cheer me up and I'm grateful that I found you and want to spent the rest of my life with you" Rana declared, which made Kate blush 

"Aww babe that’s so sweet" 

Rana then got down on one knee and asked Kate the question 

"Kate Connor, will you marry me?" 

The Connors' (apart from Johnny) and the whole bistro were shocked at the nurse's proposal, but no one was as shocked as Kate

"Are you serious?" Kate said, while starting to tear up at what her girlfriend just asked her 

"I've never been more serious about anything" 

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you" Kate said to Rana's delight 

Rana then put the ring on Kate's finger which was shaking in shock and then gave her new fiancée a kiss, as the Connors and the bistro cheered at the news of Kate and Rana's engagement

"Come on Kate, let's see the ring" Jenny asked 

"Oh, it's beautiful" 

"Johnny gave it to me, it was your mums" Rana said while standing behind Kate, as she held her new fiancee 

"Dad, you knew?" Kate asked 

"Yeah, she came to me a couple of days ago and asked for permission to propose to you and I gave her my blessing" 

"Aww babe, you're so sweet" Kate said turning around to face Rana and gave her new fiancée a smooch 

Kate and Rana spent the rest of the evening listening to all the wedding stories that the Connors' had, most of them ended in disaster but Kate and Rana were going to make sure that didn’t happen this time. 

 

"I think it's time we get off" Kate said while yawning 

"Yeah its getting later, thank you for making this so special for Kate and I" Rana said 

"No problem love, your part of the family now" Johnny said as the girls left the bistro hand in hand 

As soon as Kate and Rana left the bistro and got outside, Kate turned towards Rana 

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever" 

"No, thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world" Rana replied, before kissing Kate 

"Let's get home its quite cold" Kate said as she and Rana walked home hand in hand as fast as they could, as the night became colder 

 

As soon as the girls got into the flat, Rana started to get ready for bed, but Kate was too busy admiring her ring 

"You like it?" Rana asked Kate 

"Like it, I love it" 

"Come on, lets get ready for bed" 

Rana and Kate then got ready for bed and as they both got into bed, Kate asked Rana something 

"How long have you planning this, to propose to me?" 

"I've been thinking about it since Michelle's wedding and seeing how life can change at a seconds notice, I didn’t want to have any regrets and when the divorce papers came through that's when I knew I was going to do it" 

"Is that why you asked me the other day if you proposed to me what would I say?" 

Rana nodded at Kate's reply which made the waitress smile

"You're a cheeky devil" 

"Anyways night my fiancée, I love you" Kate said as she turned off her bedside lamp and gave her future wife a good night kiss 

"I'm not finished with you yet Connor" Rana said 

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, confused at what Rana said 

"I've got another present for you" Rana seductively said 

"What's that?" 

Rana then moved under the bedsheets and headed towards the lower part of the bed 

"This" Rana said as she ripped Kate's underwear off 

"Oh, you’re are spoiling me" Kate said 

"Now that Craig and Bethany are gone, you can moan as loud as you want" 

"Oh, you do know how to turn me on don't you Rana" 

"yes I do and your birthday is about to get a lot better"


	20. We have something to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rana and Kate wake up for the first time as fiancée's, they decide to announce their engagement to street, but will everyone be happy about their news?

It was the next morning, the morning after Kate and Rana got engaged and Kate woke up and thought she had the best dream, she dreamed that Rana proposed to her and that she was going to marry the love of her life but she then looked down at her finger and there it was, a ring an engagement ring as Kate realised it actually happen and was overjoyed 

Kate then laid in bed for the next 10 minutes admiring the ring that Rana gave her, she loved it and the fact it was her mother's made it even more special for the waitress. While observing the ring Rana gave her, Kate was thinking about what her mum may be thinking while looking down on her, she hoped she was proud of her for finding someone that made her as happy as Rana did and was upset that Rana would never meet her.

Rana then woke up and looked over to her left and caught Kate drooling over the ring and laughed to herself. 

"You're so disgusting" Rana jokily said 

"Morning to you too" Kate said before giving Rana a good morning kiss 

"What do you want to do today, we are both off?" Rana asked as she sat up in bed 

"I don’t know really, got any ideas?" 

"Should we publicly announce her engagement at the Rovers later" Rana suggested 

"If you feel comfortable with that then yeah" Kate replied 

"I don't care if it makes us big headed I want the whole world to know" Rana said as she cuddled up next to her fiancee 

"Aww your so cute and I'm so proud of you, I remember how shy and nervous you were when we first started to see each other, now look at you" Kate said while smiling, proud of her how far her fiancée had come in the space of a year

"Okay we will go to the Rovers around 7, that's when most people will be there" 

"Yeah that’s good with me" Kate said as she pecked Rana on the lips 

"Do you mind if I... if we tell Yasmeen and Alya first, I owe it to them, they've been a big part of my life and I want them to hear it from me and not from someone else" Rana proposed to Kate 

"Yeah that’s fine with me" 

"Thanks babe, should I treat you to breakfast at Roy's" Rana suggested to Kate 

"Yeah okay then" 

 

Rana and Kate then got out of bed and got dressed into some causal clothing and walked across the street to Roy's for their breakfast. 

"What do want fiancée?" Rana asked, while winking at Kate 

"Shh, don’t give it away, for that I'll have ice bun and a large coffee" Kate said as she pecked her fiancée on the lips and went and sat at a table 

Rana got her and Kate's breakfast and brought it over to the table her soulmate was on and sat on the other side of the table, as she asked her fiancee a question

"So, when do you want to have this event?" Rana asked 

"What event?" 

"You really aren't the brightest bulb in the Connor family are you love" Rana said which left Kate stunned 

"Hey" Kate said while kicking Rana under the table 

"Ow, that hurt" 

"I mean this event" Rana said while touching the ring that was on her Kate's finger 

"Oh, now I get you, I don’t mind really when we can afford it I guess" 

"Babe did you not see what it said in the divorce papers I gave you last night" 

"No why?" 

"Zee sold the half of restaurant he promised me and gave me the money he got for it in the divorce" 

"Oh, how much did you get?" Kate said as she took a sip of her coffee

"£50,000" 

"What" Kate said as she nearly choked on her coffee after what her fiancée told her 

"We can spend it on the wedding if you want, we could go on a nice holiday, I could buy you something nice, we could put a de..." Rana said, suggesting things she could spend the money on before Kate interrupted 

"I want a big wedding" Kate said quietly, so no one would hear her as she smiled at Rana as she did the same 

"Well that’s what you will do then" 

"Aww I love you" Kate said with a a grin on her face

"I love you too babe" Rana replied as she leaned across the table and kissed Kate on the lips 

"Okay I'm going shopping, you coming with me?" Rana asked Kate as she got ready to leave 

"yeah I guess so, someone has to stop you from spending all that money" Kate said with another smile on her face as she and her fiancee got up from their seats and headed for the door

Rana and Kate then left Roy's and were making their way to the bus stop to get the bus into town when they ran into Imran 

"Hey girls, everything okay?" Imran asked the two girls 

"Everything is brilliant" Rana said with a massive grin on her face as Kate also had a grin the size of Manchester across her face 

"I know that smile, what have you done?" Imran asked curious of Rana and Kate overwhelmingly happy facial expressions. 

"Should we tell him?" Rana asked Kate 

"I don’t see why not" 

"We're engaged" Rana said to her brother 

"What, congratulations girls" Imran said expressing his delight at the news before hugging his sister and his future sister in law 

"I'm so happy for you two" 

"Thanks Imran, it took me by surprise when Rana proposed last night" 

"I knew you would do that" Imran said 

"What?" Kate asked confused at her future brother in law's comment 

"Rana told me when she found out about the divorce she was considering proposing to you on your birthday, but I didn’t think she would do it" 

"Your full of surprise aren't you babe" Kate said to Rana as the bus pulled into the stop 

"Sorry Imran we're going into town so we are going to have to love you and leave you, please don’t tell anyone we are going to announce it at the pub tonight at 7" Rana said to her brother as the girls approached the bus 

"Okay, I'll come along see you later" Imran shouted as the girls got on the bus and headed into town 

 

Rana and Kate then spent the next couple of hours in town going around the shops and had a bite to eat and returned home around 4pm and were trying to decide what they were going to have for dinner

"I could cook?" Kate suggested 

"Babe I love you, but you aren't no cook" Rana said 

"Yeah your right, should we order a takeaway?" 

"You read my mind" Rana said, as Kate got out a takeaway leaflet from the draw

"Do you mind if we go and tell Yasmeen and Alya now?" Rana asked Kate 

"Yeah sure" 

After ordering a takeaway, Kate and Rana left their home and walked over to the house the latter used to call home and when the pair approached the house, Rana knocked on the door and after a few seconds there was an answer 

"Oh, hey guys, what can I do for you?" Alya asked 

"Can we come in?" 

"Yeah sure" Alya said as the two girls walked into the house and sat on the sofa 

"Do you want a tea or coffee?" 

"Where is your gran?" Kate asked as Alya made a pot of tea 

"She's gone shopping, why?" 

"We've something to tell you and we wanted to tell her as well" Rana said explaining why her and Kate came over 

"What do you need to tell me?" 

"Do you want to say or should I" Rana said to Kate 

"We're engaged, Rana proposed to me last night and I said yes" Kate said, taking the honours away from Rana 

"Aww congrats, guys I'm so pleased for you" Alya said before hugging both Kate and Rana 

"I know I wasn’t your biggest fan to start with, but after seeing Zee behave so terribly and how genuine you love is, I'm happy for you two" 

"Aww thanks Alya" Kate said with a smile on her face at the pairs best friend's reaction to their news 

Rana then leaned towards Kate and whispered something into her ear 

"Can she be one of the bridesmaids?" 

"Yeah, I don’t see why not" Kate replied as Rana returned to her original position after moving closer to Kate to ask her 

"Hmm... Alya would you like be a bridesmaid?" 

"Yeah I would be honoured, thank you" Alya said as a tear fell down her face 

Rana and Kate saw the tear go down Alya's face and immediately went and hugged their friend as the trio shared an emotional embrace 

The three girls then chatted about the wedding for 20 minutes, but Kate and Rana remembered the takeaway they ordered and rushed back to the flat but before they went, they invited Alya and her gran to the Rovers for their public announcement of their engagement but told her not to tell Yasmeen about the news beforehand. 

While eating their dinner, Kate and Rana started to discuss when they would've their wedding 

"I think we should have a summer wedding" 

"I would rather have an autumn wedding" Rana suggested 

"Why?" 

"Two reasons, firstly I prefer the weather in the autumn because it's not too cold and it's not too hot, secondly because our love for each sprouted in autumn so why don’t we get married in autumn" Rana explained to Kate her reasoning for wanting an autumn wedding. 

"You know what, you've sold me" 

"So, autumn 2019 I will become Rana Connor" 

"Yes you will, I love you so much" Kate said as she cuddled up to next to Rana 

"Can you wait 11 months babe?" Rana asked Kate 

"Rana, I would wait longer if I had too" 

"Aww I love you" Rana said before she kissed Kate on the lips 

"You need to use mouthwash before we go out" Rana said to Kate after pulling away from the kiss 

"Hey" Kate said before playfully punching Rana's shoulder 

"Come on lets get ready it's time to let the world know our news" Rana said 

 

Rana and Kate then left the flat and stepped out into the cold November night as they walked to the Rovers to tell them their news. 

When the girls arrived at the Rovers it was packed, Yasmeen and Alya were there, the underworld staff and Tyrone and Kevin were also there as Kate approached the bar 

"Hey Toyah, Rana and I have something to say to everyone" 

"Okay everyone quiet, Kate and Rana have something to say" Toyah shouted while ringing the last orders bell to gain everyone's attention 

"Rana and I have something to say" 

Rana and Kate then held hands as they both told everyone their news of their engagement 

"We're getting married" 

As the girls told everyone their news a loud cheer rang around the Rovers, as they express their delight at the pairs news 

"Congrats girls, here you go on the house" Peter said while giving the girls a bottle of champagne to celebrate 

For the next hour, Rana and Kate were being given best wishes from the punters in attendance and as Rana went to the toilet, Rosie and Sophie walked in and were confused at why the people in the Rovers were so cheerful

"What's going on here?" Sophie asked 

"Kate and Rana are getting married" Beth told her 

"Really" Sophie said with a downbeat tone 

Even though it had been months since they broke up, Sophie still hadn't got over Kate dumping her, she felt she was the one but she was still happy for the pair ,but was very bitter sweet about the situation. Rosie on the other hand wasn’t happy the way Kate had treated Sophie and went and confronted the waitress about her announcement.

"So are you going to do the same thing to Rana as you did for Sophie?" Rosie asked 

"Excuse me" Kate replied with a puzzled look on her face

"You know, break her heart and walk around the street she lives on with a new girl in tow like a right slabber" 

Rana then came out of the girls toilets and was shocked to see Rosie confronting Kate and after hearing what Rosie said, she went and confronted the self obsessed woman and defended her fiancee

"Don’t talk to my fiancée like that" Rana shouted at Rosie 

"This girl broke my sisters heart" 

"Yeah, I know and we are sorry that Sophie got caught up in it, but you can't help who you fall in love with" Rana said as she moved her eyes towards Kate and smiled at her as she did the same 

"Yeah Rosie leave it, I'm happy for you too" Sophie said to the pair

"No Soph, I'm not going to let these two slappers walk over you" 

"Okay I've had enough of you" Rana said before getting the bottle of champagne and pouring it all over Rosie 

Rosie was drenched in champagne and immediately ran out of the Rovers humiliated at what had just trainspied, as Sophie followed her sister out of the pub with a slight smile on her face, knowing her sister got what she deserved

After the two Webster's girls left, Kate pulled Rana closer towards her 

"Thanks babe for that, it means so much to me that you stick up for me in public after being so shy and nervous around me, i'm so proud of how far you've come since the start of the year" 

"It's my pleasure my fiancée" Rana said pulling her in for a kiss 

"I still can't get over that" Kate gleefully said 

"What?" 

"That you’re my fiancée" 

"Well you better get used to" Rana said with a grin on her face Rana and Kate then spent the rest of the evening enjoying each others company in their local as Yasmeen, Alya and Imran joined the pair as they celebrated the start of the next chapter in their life's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there is anything that would help make the chapter more sense(if it doesnt already) please let me know and I'll try and make amendments as soon as possible and please dont kill me if this chapter is ****, have a nice day


	21. Merry Xmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate and Rana enjoy their first Xmas as a couple, the pair are in for a shock when Johnny surprises them with a shock present but what is it?

It was Christmas morning, Kate and Rana's first Christmas together as a couple and Kate woke up before her fiancée filled with excitement but as she did, she woke Rana up in the process. 

"Merry Christmas babe" Kate said to her tired fiancée 

"Its 7am let me sleep" Rana replied 

"No, it's Christmas day get up, I'll make some breakfast" Kate said, as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for the pair 

 

After 10 minutes, Rana rose from her bed and walked into the living room and apologised to Kate for her attitude when she woke up 

"Sorry I was moody when you woke me up, Merry Christmas sweetheart" Rana said before pecking her fiancée on the lips 

"It's okay, I know you aren't a morning person" 

"I love you" Rana said with a smile on her face, as she kissed Kate again 

"I love you too babe" Kate said before passing Rana a coffee and some toast 

 

Rana and Kate spent the next half an hour talking about past Christmases, but after they talked, Kate asked Rana the question she wanted to ask her since she woke up. 

"Where's my present?" 

"Straight to point I see, it's in our room I'll go and get it" Rana said as she got up from the sofa and started to make her way to the bedroom 

"As you're in there, can you get my present to you, it's in a small Christmas bag in my cupboard" Kate shouted

"I only get a small Christmas bag, you going cheap on me Connor?" Rana jokingly asked

"Hahaha, don’t judge it before you see it" Kate said 

Rana then went into their room and got her present to Kate which she hid in her pants draw, then she opened Kate's wardrobe and saw the bag Kate had told her about and brought it with her as she returned to the living room. 

"Who goes first?" Rana asked Kate 

"You can open my present first" Kate said to Rana 

Rana then opened the bag her present was in and was shocked at what she found 

"Omg is this a necklace?" Rana asked Kate, as she noticed the box looked like a box a necklace would usually come in 

Rana then opened the box and instantly fell in love with Kate's gift 

"Aww Kate, I love it thank you so much" Rana said as she gave Kate a tender kiss 

"How much did this cost you?" Rana asked Kate curious of how much she spent on her 

"For me to know and you to never find out" 

Rana then handed Kate the present and card that she brought her, and gave her advice before opening them. 

"Open the present first before the card" 

Kate opened her present and loved what Rana had got her, it was a photo frame with Kate's favourite picture of the pair together on it, the picture was of the two when they were in New York and they had a picnic in Central Park, as Kate expressed her delight at the gift 

"Aww Rana, I love this photo thank you" 

Kate then opened the card Rana gave her and, was shocked at what was in it. 

"What, how much is here?" Kate asked stunned at the amount of money Rana had gave her. 

"It should be £1,000" 

"Why, like thank you but why?" Kate asked confused at why Rana had given her so much money 

"I thought this could go towards your wedding dress" Rana said explaining her decision for giving Kate the money 

"Aww thank you babe, what have I done to deserved you" Kate said before kissing Rana softly on the lips 

"Let's get dress, dad is excepting us at his in half an hour" Kate said as she took Rana's hand and went to bedroom to get dressed 

 

Kate and Rana then got dressed into festive attire, Kate put on a festive top and some smart trousers and Rana also put on a festive top but she wore a tight skirt which aroused her fiancée. 

"Oh Rana, why do you have to wear that?" Kate asked 

"Why, does it look bad?" 

"No, you look gorgeous but it's kind of turning me on" Kate said explaining her previous comment, as Rana approached the waitress 

"Don’t worry when we get back, you can rip it off" Rana whispered into Kate's ear 

"God you know how to turn me on don't you" 

"I do but come on babe you can have me to yourself tonight, but your family is excepting us" 

 

Rana and Kate left the flat and made the short walk to the Johnny's flat and, as they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door at the flat they were greeted with opened opens from the Connor family in attendance 

"Merry Christmas girls" Johnny said before hugging them both 

Rana and Kate then entered the flat and were greeted with more hugs by Carla and Michelle, while Robert was cooking their dinner. 

After an hour of talking about past Christmas memories, dinner was ready and the guests sat in their seats as Robert put all the food on the table. 

Before everyone started to eat, Johnny wanted to make a toast. 

"Before we start I wanted to make a toast, this year has been tough with Michelle being shot, Aiden... leaving us but we've gotten through it and it's made us stronger as a family, we have also gained a member of the Connor family with Robert and we will be gaining another one very soon with you Rana. Here's a toast, a toast to family" 

"To family" Everyone said 

"Now dig in" Johnny said as everyone got stuck in with their food 

"Robert this is brilliant" Rana said while eating the chef's food

"Yeah I agree" Kate said, agreeing with her fiancée's opinion 

The Connors' then ate all of the food Robert had provided including dessert and, then sat down in the living area and gave everyone their present. 

Kate and Rana didn’t know what to buy any of the Connors' so, they decided to give them all £50 each to get what they wanted and they were given the same gift by everyone excepted for Johnny and Jenny who gave them something surprising. 

"Here you go girls, merry Christmas" Johnny said while passing the girls a set of keys 

"What's this?" Rana asked puzzled by Johnny and Jenny's present 

"So, me and Jenny have made a decision, we aren't getting any younger and this place has out grown us, so we've decided to move, only to a smaller flat downstairs but we didn’t want to sell this place, it has so many memories and we thought we could give it to you two, not for free you'll have to pay us rent but we wanted you to have it" Johnny said explaining his and Jenny's present to Kate and Rana 

"Are you being serious?" Kate asked, who was holding onto Rana in shock at what her dad had said 

"Yes we are" Johnny said to his daughter 

"I... I don’t know what to say thank you" Rana said 

"No problem girls, we will be moving out after New Year so after that this place is yours” 

Kate and Rana then approached the pair and hugged them but they were still in shock, they couldn't believe that Johnny and Jenny gave them their flat to live in and for most of the night they were still trying to process the gift, but they were grateful for it and it came at a perfect time for the pair who had been thinking about moving out to get a bigger place for a while and now they didn't need to worry

For the rest of the night the Connors' played board games which at first was fun, but after a couple of drinks it become very serious and competitive and insults had been thrown and accusation as well, as Rana and Kate decided it was best to leave before things got out of hand. 

"Okay we are going to go now, thanks for a great day" Kate said as her and Rana stood up and got their things together 

"Bye girls" Johnny said as they both left the flat and made started their journey back home 

When Rana and Kate got outside they stood out in the cold Christmas night and looked at each other, shocked at what had transpired. 

"I can't believe that Dad has given us his place" Kate said 

"Yeah I know I'm beyond grateful" Rana replied 

"Now we have the extra room, we can have a kid" Kate said with a hopeful grin on her face 

"Steady on sweetheart let's get the wedding out of the way then we can discuss that, lets enjoy life before becoming parents" 

"Talking of enjoying life" Kate said while moving closer to her fiancée 

"You said I could have you all to myself tonight" 

"Yes, you should take me home, you can unwrap me and play with me as much as you want" Rana whispered into Kate's ear 

"Oh god your killing me come on" Kate then took Rana's hand and, made the short walk back to the flat and quickly unlocked the door and rushed up the stairs and when the pair got into the living room, Kate started to kiss Rana passionately and picked her wife up and carried her to bedroom to unwrap her last present of a memorable day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any part of this that doesn't make sense or needs adjusting, let me know and i will make amendments as soon as possible and any feedback would be great


	22. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate go out to celebrate New Year, but as they enjoy their night as a couple they are approached by a group of drunk guys, will they be okay?

"I hate that I have to work on New Year's Eve" Kate said venting her frustrations to her fiancée about having to work on New Year's Eve" 

"When do you finish?" Rana asked 

"8pm" 

"Can't we just go out after that?" Rana proposed to her fiancée 

"Yeah, I guess so but I'll probably be super tired, New Years is always the busiest time" 

"Kate I'm not staying in on New Year's Eve, I'm not that old yet" 

"Okay babe we'll go out, I have to go now otherwise I'll be late, remember to start packing our stuff" Kate said, giving Rana a job to do while she was at work. 

"Okay do you want to come back here and get dressed before going out, or do you just want to go straight from work?" Rana asked Kate 

"Hmm.... I'll come back and get dressed, you don’t want to go around Manchester with someone that looks scruffy do you" Kate replied with a slight smile on her face 

"Kate, you could be wearing a bin liner and I wouldn’t be embarrassed to go out with you, I don’t care what clothes your wearing, all I care about is you" 

"Aww, I love you more than you'll ever know" Kate said before approaching Rana and giving her a kiss on the lips 

"Okay, babe got to go, remember to start packing our stuff, love you" Kate said as she left the flat to go to work 

 

Rana and Kate had been very busy since Christmas, they had both been very busy at work and had both been doing overtime to earn a little bit more money to be able to afford the rent for Johnny's flat and to afford the best wedding possible, and they decided not to spent all the money Rana got from her divorcé on the wedding but would be using at least 25% of what Rana got on the event. 

After Kate left, Rana started to pack her and Kate's things, she started packing up Kate's wardrobe putting everything in her fiancée's wardrobe in a suitcase, but left out a dress for Kate to wear later. 

After an hour or so, Rana had packed most of Kate's stuff but left some clothes in the wardrobe as they weren't moving for another 2 days, and even though she would love Kate to walk around with no clothes on all day, Rana didn't think the neighbours would like that so she left some other clothes in the wardrobe for Kate for the next few days. 

Rana then spent the rest of the afternoon packing up her stuff, she had never thought she had that much stuff but while packing her stuff she realised she had more stuff then a normal girl should have and decided to get rid of some of clothes and other bits she didn't need. After going through all her clothes in her wardrobe she had managed to section out the clothes she needed and the ones she could give to a charity shop in town, as she managed to pack all of her stuff into a couple of suitcases and boxes as time went on. 

Rana then picked out her outfit for later, it was a tight black dress and she picked it out specifically for her fiancée, she knew Kate went weak at the knees when she wears a tight dress and considering tonight was New Year's she thought she would treat/torture her fiancée and as she picked it out she got a text from Kate 

"Omg it's so busy over here and have had some rude customers and I'm really tired, do we still have to go out?" 

Rana could see Kate was starting to lessen her desire to go out and knew exactly what she had to do to make Kate more interested, as she put on her outfit for the night and took a picture and sent it to Kate. 

"This is my outfit for tonight, does this motivate yourself to go out late" 

"Oh my... Rana you know I love you in a tight dress, yeah we are 100% going out later if you're wearing that" 

"I knew I could convince you, and to give you a bit more of an incentive when we get home you can play with my dress as much as you want if you know what I mean" 

"Oh Rana stop, your turning me on, I'll see you at 8 love you" 

"Love you too babe" 

Rana then cooked some dinner for herself as she waited for Kate to finish work and come back home. 

 

It was now 5 minutes past 8 and as excepted Kate walked into the flat and wanted a word with Rana 

"Next time you dress in a tight dress, can you not sent me a picture when I'm at work, my knees felt like jelly for the rest of my shift" Kate said while putting her arms around Rana's neck as she pecked her fiancee on the lips 

"I can't promise anything, but you promised that we were going out so go get dressed" Rana said to Kate as the latter went into the bedroom 

Kate then went into their room and was pretty impressed with how much Rana had packed and, she then put on a light blue dress which Rana had left out for her and when she entered the living room, Rana was in awe at her fiancée. 

"Kate... You look... you look beautiful" Rana said stunned by how good Kate looked 

"Well thanks babe" Kate replied 

"Should we get going?" Rana asked

"I can think of a better way to spent our evening" Kate said while sliding her hand up Rana's dress skirt, which made the nurse moan a little

"We can do that when we get back babe, I'll promise" 

"Okay I'll keep you to that" Kate said as she and Rana left the flat and made their way to street car hand in hand, as they took a taxi to town to celebrate New Years 

 

After 25 minutes, Kate and Rana arrived in town and as they expected it was crowded with people, as the pair tried to decide where to go first

"Where should we go?" Kate asked Rana 

"What about the club you, Alya and I went too that one time" Rana suggested, as Kate laugh at her suggestion

"What the club where you saw me with that girl and then we nearly had sex in alleyway next to it" 

"Yeah and maybe we could go one step further, if you know what I mean" Rana suggested to Kate with a gleeful smile on her face 

"Maybe we can, but I want to be drunk first before considering having sex in a public place" Kate said as she took Rana's hand and walked to the club

 

Kate and Rana spend the majority of their evening in the same club drinking a large amount of cocktails, which made Kate tipsy as she asked her fiancée something

"Rana... Can you dance with me? Kate said while slightly slurring her words 

"God you are so drunk babe, but if it makes you happy then go on then" Rana said as Kate took her hand and lead her to the dance floor 

Kate and Rana then started to dance very intimately which got a lot of weird looks from other partiers but they didn’t care, all they cared about was having fun in each other's company and making each other laugh with their terrible dance moves and after a short while they returned to the bar. 

"Kate I may love you, but you can't dance" Rana said to Kate while laughing at what had just happened on the dance floor

"Yeah I can, what are you talking about babe" 

"God you are so drunk" Rana said, laughing at her intoxicated fiancée 

"I am not" 

As Kate was trying to convince Rana that she wasn’t drunk, a mystery girl approached the nurse 

"Hey" the mystery girl said 

"Can I help you?" Rana asked 

"Do you want to ditch your friend and come with me" the mystery girl said to Rana 

"Hey, stay away from her" Kate said while slurring her words 

"Shut up slag, I'm taking to the real women" 

"Hey, don’t talk to her like and for your information, she's my fiancée so go and do one love" Rana shouted at the girl who left, which made Kate feel proud of Rana

"I can't believe that you used to be this shy girl around me and now you're standing up for me, I love you so much" Kate said before passionately kissing her protective fiancee 

"I love you too babe" Rana said, after pulling away from the kiss

'I think it's time we get you home" Rana said to Kate 

"No, it's not even midnight yet, I want to have some more fun" Kate said pleading with Rana to stay 

"We can have fun when we get home, remember I promised" 

"Oh yeah, well in that case lets go" Kate said remembering what Rana had promised her as she rushed out of the club, wanting to get home as soon as possible

As Kate and Rana left the club, the clock hit midnight which lead to huge celebration from party goers and after Rana had called for a taxi to take them home, she and Kate stood and took in the moment as fireworks filled the Manchester sky. 

"Happy New Year, babe" Rana said before kissing Kate as the New Year came in 

"Happy New Year too my angel" 

"2018, what a year that was" Rana said to Kate 

"Yeah, I know I remembered last New Year's I was with my family in the bistro wishing you were by my side, and as we enter 2019 you finally are" Kate said while getting a bit teary 

"Here's to the rest of our life's" Rana said as she put her arm around her drunk partner with a big grin on her face

Kate smiled at Rana's comment as they stood and looked at the firework display which was filling the Manchester sky, but as the display ended they were approached by a group of lads. 

"Hello ladies, do you want to come home with us tonight?" one of the lads asked Kate and Rana 

"Hmm, sorry lads you're not really our type" Rana said 

"Come on love, we are everyone's type" one of the lads said while approaching Rana 

"Did you not hear her, she isn't interested can you leave us alone please " Kate shouted, telling the guys to back off 

"look guys this one is feisty" the leader of the group of boys said as they started to approach Kate 

"Don't come any closer" Rana said as she got in front of Kate to protect her 

"Or what" As one of the guys came closer to the nurse and put his hand on Rana's thigh

"Right that’s it" Rana said as she took Kate's hand and pushed past the group of boys, as one of them asked the pair something

"Why aren't you interested?" 

Rana then just looked at Kate and kissed her passionately 

"That’s why" Rana said while smirking at the group of lads as they walked off 

"Thanks for that" Kate said 

"For what?" 

"Getting us out of that situation and for protecting me" Kate said with a smile on her face

"Its no problem babe, they were freaks" Rana said to Kate 

"Yeah, there the reason I'm gay" 

"Haha, come on babe our taxi's here" Rana said while laughing at her partners comment as she took Kate's hand and got into the back of taxi which would take them back home

 

As Rana and Kate returned home, Kate reminded Rana of something she promised her early 

"Hey babe, remind what you promised" 

"What was that?" Rana asked, knowing for well what Kate meant 

Kate then approached Rana and started to unzip her dress

"This" Kate said as she started to kiss the skin she exposed when unzipping Rana's dress, as Rana started to moan quietly 

"Oh Kate Connor, you always know how to get your way don’t you" 

"I always get what I want, come on let's take this to the bedroom" Kate said as she took Rana's hand and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, firstly hope you enjoy this chapter, if it not that good i'm sorry, i've been rushed off my feet at work so i've had to edit this very quickly, also i want to ask you guys something what storylines do you want me to write in this Fan Fic if you have any suggestions comment down below, have a nice day


	23. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day of Kate and Rana moving arrives, the girls decide to head to John Lewis to buy things to make the house feel more at home, but will they agree on everything?

It had been a couple of days since New Year's and the day Rana and Kate had been looking forward to since Christmas was here, it was the day they would be moving into Johnny's old flat at Victoria court and both girls were very excited. 

"I'm so excited" Kate said to Rana, as she got the last bag of her stuff from her bedroom 

"So am I babe, it will be a shame to leave this place, had so many good times here but we need to get somewhere bigger, we've outgrown this place" 

"Yeah I agree, we have outgrown this place and we will need a bigger place if we are going to a have a C word" Kate said with a gleeful smile on her face 

"What's a c word?" Rana asked bemused at what Kate had said 

"A child" 

"Yeah I guess so, but that word is off limits till after the wedding, okay" Rana said to Kate 

"Deal" 

"Okay it's time to go" Kate said as she and Rana looked around the flat for the final time and then walked out of the front door and as they locked it, they came face to face with the Eileen Grimshaw 

"Here you go" Kate said while handing the keys to the flat back to Eileen 

"Thanks girls, I'm sorry for all the pain my ex-husband has put on you" Eileen said to the girls referring to what Phelan had done which had affected the pair. 

"It's okay Eileen, it wasn't your fault" Rana said reassuring Eileen they didn’t blame her for her husband's crimes 

"Thanks girls, I wish you the best" 

"Thanks Eileen" Kate said with a weak smile on her face

Kate and Rana then left their old flat and made their way to their new home, the pair had taken most of their stuff there the night before but as they arrived Kate was shocked to see how little Johnny and Jenny had left in the flat

"They have left us the bed in the bedroom and spare room and that’s it" Kate said to Rana, shocked at the lack of stuff in the flat 

"What did you except, for them to leave everything" Rana joked 

"Kind of" 

"Oh, Kate sweetheart you’ve been mistaken" 

"So, what now, we can't sit on the floor when we are having dinner" 

"Well as we are both off today, let's go to John Lewis and get all the stuff we need" Rana suggested to Kate 

"Yeah that sounds good, what do we need?" Kate asked 

"Okay so we need a sofa, 3 chests of drawers, a dinner table and chairs to seat on when we have dinner" Rana answered 

"Okay, but how are we going to get all that back here?" Kate asked Rana 

"Can't you ask Carla if we can borrow the van they have at the factory?” 

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'll phone her" 

Kate then phoned Carla and asked her half-sister for a favour 

"Hey Carla, can we borrow the factory van please" 

"Yeah of course, why can I ask?" Carla said surprised at Kate's requested 

"Well it’s a long story, Rana and I need to go to John Lewis and get some stuff for the flat, dad took most of the important stuff we need like sofa, dinner table and we need to get them asap" Kate said explaining herself to Carla 

"Fair enough, you can come and get it now if you want" 

"Yeah okay we will be there in 5 minutes" Kate said before putting her phone down 

 

Kate and Rana then left the flat and rushed over to Underworld and when they arrived they and searched around for the boss as Kate asked Beth where she was 

"Hey, Beth do you know where Carla is?" 

"Look behind you" Beth said as Kate turned around and came face to face with her half sister 

"Here you go, we need it back by 5 okay" Carla said while passing the keys to her sister 

 

Rana and Kate then took the van and headed to John Lewis and arrived just before midday and decided to get a bite to eat before they started shopping. 

As Kate and Rana got their food and sat down at a table in the café, they were coming up with a list of what they needed 

"Okay so what do we need?" Rana asked while getting out a notepad and pen from her bag 

"We need a sofa, we need to get at least one chest of drawers today we can order the other two we need online, a dinner table and chairs but we won't have enough space in the van so we can order them online unless its flat packed then we can fit it in the van and we also need new bed sheets, I don’t want to sleep in the same sheets my dad and Jenny have...' Kate said telling Rana what they needed before being interrupted 

"I don’t want to know about your dad and Jenny's sex life, what else do we need?" Rana asked 

"We also need a tv but that's all we need for now" 

"How much should we spent?" Rana asked Kate 

"I don’t mind really" 

"Well we can use the money I got from the divorce and we have already set £20,000 aside for the wedding so we have £30,000 to work with" 

"Okay then let's get started" 

 

After they both finished eating their lunch, Kate and Rana got a trolley and went straight to where the Tv’s were and the pair couldn’t decide on which one to get 

"I want this one" Kate said pointing at the Samsung 

"That one looks good but I would rather have the LG" Rana said as she pointed to the tv across from the one Kate pointed out 

"Okay I'll make a deal you can have the LG if I can choose the sofa" 

"Okay that's fair enough" Rana said while putting the box which the Tv was in the trolley, which only just managed to fit in, as Kate went to get another trolley for everything else 

Rana and Kate then got a dinner table and 5 chairs, which were all flat packs which meant they could take them back with them in the van and it wouldn't take up a lot of space. The pair then went and looked at the chest of drawers John Lewis had and decided on which ones to get, but they didn't have any in stock which disappointed them both but they put in an order for 3 of them which would be delivered to the flat in the next 2 days. 

As they headed to where the sofas were, they went through the kids' section which made Kate stop in her tracks, which made Rana a bit concerned and asked her something

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rana asked 

"I... I... I just want a kid" Kate quietly said 

"So do I and we will have one Kate, but let's just wait until after the wedding and we’ll see if that’s possible okay" Rana said while cupping her wife’s face 

"Okay" 

Kate always wanted to be a mum, but she had never been in a stable enough relationship for it to be a real possibility and now she was with Rana she felt it could be possible, but she knew Rana was right, they had to concentrate on the wedding then after that happen, then they could discuss the prospect of having kids. 

>

Kate and Rana then made their way to the furniture area of the shop and liked the look of the sofas, but were left speechless at the price of the sofas 

"I never knew sofa's cost this much" Rana said with her mouth wide open 

"I know like that’s £700" Kate said while pointing at a medium sized sofa 

"But it needs to be done, which one do you want, remember I said you could choose the sofa If I picked the Tv" Rana said to her partner 

"I want this one, it's called an Oslo" 

"I don’t get why there are so many names for sofa's" Rana questioned 

Rana and Kate then approached a help desk and asked the customer assistant about whether the sofa they wanted was in stock or not 

"Hey excuse me is this sofa in stock?" Kate asked, while pointing at the sofa she wanted 

"I'll see give me a minute" the male customer assistant said as we went to see if there was any in the storage facility 

"Yes, there is" he said after returning 

"Okay can we have one please?" Rana asked with a smile on her face 

"Yeah, no problem, do you want it to be delivered or do you want to take it yourself?" 

"Hmm, yeah we can take it" 

Rana then paid for the sofa at the desk and after looking around to see if they needed to get anything else, Kate and Rana went to the checkout to pay for the TV, the flat pack furniture and the bed sheets and after Rana paid for it, she showed her wife to be how much she spent throughout the whole visit and Kate was shocked 

"£2,500" 

"Well we have brought a lot of stuff, 3 chests of drawers, a tv, flatpack chairs and table and a sofa" Rana said as she wheeled the trolley out of the shop 

"Yeah, I guess so, let's go to checkpoint outside where we pick up the sofa" 

When they got to the checkpoint, Kate and Rana knew immediately that they couldn’t get the sofa in the van on their own, and after asking a few workers for help, they managed to fit it into the van and after placing the rest of the stuff they brought in the back they made their way home 

 

After half an hour, Kate and Rana returned home and knew that they couldn’t take the sofa out of the van and up the stairs into the flat on their own, as Kate said something 

"I'll phone Robert, he won't mind" 

"Yeah that’s a good idea, I'll go and get Imran as well" 

After an hour of heavy lifting, heated arguments and Kate doing her best Ross Geller impression, Robert, Imran, Kate and Rana managed to get the sofa out of the van, up the stairs and into place in their new flat and after the two boys left, Kate and Rana sat down on their new sofa exhausted at what had just happened 

"I'm so tired" Kate said 

"So am I, oh crap" Rana said 

"What?" 

"We have to do the flatpacks" Rana regrettably said, as Kate frowned at what her wife to be said 

"Oh god, I forgot about that" 

"I'll go and get them, put the kettle on this may take a while"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter makes sense, its just a filler chapter to fill the time till the wedding, but if there is anything that doesn't make sense or needs changing, comment below and I'll amend it, have a nice day


	24. Susie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Connors' gather at the Bistro to celebrate what would have been Aiden's birthday, Eva delivers a huge bombshell that will shock the family

It had been 4 months since Kate and Rana had moved into their new flat and it was beginning to feel like home, they had got all the stuff they needed and were starting to look towards the future. The pair had set a date for the wedding, 6th of September would be the day Rana Habeeb would become Rana Connor and both Rana and Kate were beyond excited about it and couldn't wait to be get married, they decided to have their wedding at the same place Aiden and Eva had their wedding but could guarantee that their wedding wouldn’t end up like theirs did, and they also decided to have a short break to London for their honeymoon instead of a week or two-week holiday abroad and were looking forward to it. 

But today wasn't a day Kate was looking forward to, it would've been Aiden's 36th birthday and the Connors' decided to have a dinner in his memory at the Bistro. As Rana was getting ready, Kate was sat on the sofa thinking about all the memories from Aiden's previous birthday's which brought a tear to her eye which her partner clocked. 

"Hey, babe it's okay" Rana said as she sat down next to her emotional partner and put her arm around her 

"I just miss him" 

"I know you do" Rana said as she pulled Kate closer to her, who laid her head on Rana’s shoulder 

"I just keep thinking about all the memories from his birthday's in the past and all the times he protected me and took care of me" Kate said, while starting to cry fully now 

"He was an amazing brother, but he wouldn't want you to cry, he would want to celebrate his life and talk about the good times" 

"I know" 

"Thank you babe" Kate said to Rana 

"For what?" 

"For always being here for me and for always making me feel better" 

"It's my pleasure babe, I'll do whatever I can to make you happy" Rana said while smiling at Kate 

"You know what would make me happy" Kate said to Rana with a smile on her face 

"I know what you're going to say and remember after the wedding we can discuss it okay" Rana said knowing what Kate meant was having kids 

"Okay" 

Rana and Kate then left the flat and walked to the bistro to meet the rest of the Connors' for dinner. 

They arrived at the Bistro and were shown to the table they would be eating at and were then joined by Johnny, Jenny, Carla, Robert, Michelle, Ali and Eva who Johnny invited, he knew Eva really loved Aiden and thought it would be nice to have her with his family on his birthday. 

Eva though didn’t come alone, she brought Susie who she was taking care of as Peter and Toyah had gone on holiday for the week. 

Seeing Susie just made Kate's desire to have kids even stronger, she never thought she would actually become a mum and always thought she would be that cool auntie to Aiden's kids, but as her and Rana's relationship was becoming stronger day by day, she felt her dream to become a mum was getting closer. 

After everyone had eaten, Johnny got up from his seat and got everyone's attention 

"I just want to thank everyone that came today to celebrate Aiden's birthday, it's been nearly a year since Aiden left us and I know it's been tough on all of us but as a family we have got through it and its made us stronger as a family" 

For the rest of the afternoon the Connors' were talking about Aiden and then Kate brought up a subject that made Eva feel uncomfortable 

"I always hoped Aiden would have kids, I wanted to be a cool auntie Kate but... that will never happen" Kate said while getting emotional as Rana put her arm around her 

"I can't do this anymore" Eva said starting to get emotional 

The Connor family looked confused at what she said and pulled her up on it 

"What do you mean?" Kate asked 

"you guys deserved to know the truth" 

"the truth about what?" Johnny asked, demanding to know what Eva meant 

Eva thought long and hard about what her next words would be, she knew it could destroy Toyah and Peter's relationship but the Connors' deserved to knew the truth as she picked up Susie and told them the truth. 

"Susie isn't Peter and Toyah's kid, she's my and Aiden's" 

The Connors' couldn’t believe what she just said. 

"What?" Kate aked shocked at Eva's confessional 

"I couldn't keep it a secret anymore" 

Eva then handed Susie over to the Connors' as they were still in shock at what Eva said, as they met Susie as Aiden’s daughter for the first time 

 

It had been an hour since Eva confessed about Susie and after eagerly waiting, Kate finally got her hands on her niece and she was smitten over her 

"Hey Susie" Kate said while holding her niece trying her best to hold back the tears 

Rana saw Kate was getting emotional and put her arm around her who smiled back at her 

"She's beautiful isn't she" Kate said to Rana 

"yeah she is" 

"You can be cool auntie Kate now" Rana said which produced a massive smile from her partner 

"Yeah I know, I'm still in shock" 

Kate couldn't believe what was happening, she was holding her niece, a niece a few hours she didn't know she had and she was smitten over her big brothers daughter, and was hoping that maybe he was looking down on them and smiling, seeing how much his family all loved his daughter

After 10 minutes of holding Susie, Kate gave her to Rana and made a cheeky comment to her 

"You need to get the practice in babe" Kate said which produced a small smile from Rana 

"Hey, Susie you are beautiful aren't you" Rana said in a playful voice which made Susie smile 

"Aww, she loves you Rana" 

"I love her too" Rana said which got a big grin from Kate 

Seeing Rana hold Susie in her arms melted Kate’s heart, she could see Rana really cared about Susie and could see the mother in Rana coming out and she couldn’t wait for her to be a mother for real, but she knew that topic was a no go until after the wedding. 

After another hour Kate and Rana decided to leave and said their goodbyes to the newest addition to the Connor family 

"Bye sweetheart" Kate said before before kissing Susie on the forehead 

"Bye beautiful" Rana said squeezing the hand which Susie held out to her 

"Aww" Kate said after seeing Susie hold her hand out to Rana

Kate and Rana then left the Bistro and walked back to their flat and when they got in, Kate immediately went and sat on sofa as she tried to fully take in what had just transpired and after making her and her partner a coffee, Rana joined her on the sofa and was also in shock at what had happened

"Did that really just happened?" Kate asked Rana 

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe" Rana replied 

"I love her so much, I know I've only known her for a few hours but seeing her face and holding her in my arms, I just instantly fell in love with her" Kate said 

"Yeah and I kind of feel like that too, of course you have more of a bond because she's your brothers kid but I really love her and, would do anything to make her happy" Rana said to Kate’s delight 

"Aww Rana I love that you care about her, it really melts my heart and I know the subject is off the table till the wedding, but seeing you with Susie makes me want a kid even more" Kate said with a smile on her face 

"I felt the same seeing you hold Susie, it made me want kids more but let's get the wedding out of the way first" 

"Yeah okay, I love you" Kate said before kissing her wife to be 

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there is any problem with this chapter, in terms of it not making sense let me know and i will do my best to amend it, Have a nice day :)


	25. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final preparations get underway for Kate and Rana's big day, but will everything go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rushed editing this chapter because of work commitments, so if anything in this chapter doesn't make sense or needs amending then let me know and I'll amend it as soon as i can, have a nice day :)

It had been 4 and a half months since the Connors' discovered that Susie was Aiden's kid and like Eva had expected, this confession caused shock waves in the Barlow household and lead to Peter and Toyah splitting up. Toyah had denied that Susie was Eva and Aiden's kid but after a DNA result confirmed what Eva said was true, Peter immediately kicked both Toyah and Eva out of the Rovers. 

After hearing this Johnny and Jenny offered their spare room to Eva and Susie which Eva accepted, this meant Kate and Rana saw more of the formers' niece and every time they saw her they loved her even more and even took her on day trips to the zoo and the local park and they both sensed Susie liked them, even though she had thrown up on them twice. 

 

It was the day before the big day, the day before Rana and Kate would become legally married and both girls were ready and prepared for it, both had gotten their dress for the big day, Kate went for a normal traditional white wedding dress while Rana went for a long sleeve red Muslim wedding dress. Rana had considered wearing her wedding dress she wore when she got married to Zeedan, but deicided against it because she didn’t feel comfortable wearing it after everything that had happen between her and her former husband. 

Kate and Rana had also arranged hen nights with Kate going into town with the Connors' while Rana would be having a quiet meal with Alya, Imran and Yasmeen at the Bistro, and Kate was a bit underwhelmed by Rana's hen night plans. 

"So, you're going out with you brother, Alya and Yasmeen to the Bistro" 

"Yeah" 

"Are you not going out after?" Kate asked Rana 

"Nah, I think I'll going to get early one before the big day" Rana replied 

"God you're so boring, I should've stayed with Sophie" Kate jokingly said 

"Okay, I'll leave and you can marry Sophie tomorrow then" Rana said, as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door before being blocked off by Kate 

"You know I'm only kidding, I wouldn't swap you for anyone, even Valkyrie" 

"God that is one hell of a compliment" Rana said while moving closer to Kate 

"I love you so much Rana Habebb and I'm going to be telling you that every day for the rest of our lives" Kate said while wrapping her arms around her partners neck 

"I love you too babe and this time tomorrow it will be Rana Connor, how does that sound?" 

"I love it" Kate said before kissing her soon to be wife on the lips 

 

"Hey, should we go and see if everything is good at the hall for tomorrow?" Kate suggested 

"Yeah, go on then" Rana answered 

After a 35-minute taxi journey, Rana and Kate arrived at the hall where they would get married tomorrow and as they walked through the main entrance they were greeted by Jackie, the person they met when they came to sort out the wedding. 

"Hey girls, what can I do for you?" Jackie asked 

"We just came to see if everything is in going to plan for tomorrow" Kate said 

"Yeah everything is going to plan and should be ready for tomorrow" 

That's good" Kate replied with a big grin on her face

"Can we see the hall?" Rana asked 

"Yeah sure follow me" Jackie said leading the girls to where they would be married 

 

"Aww its beautiful" Kate said while looking around the hall, where she and Rana would become legally married 

"I'll leave you two now, if you need anything else just let me know" Jackie said as she vacated the hall, leaving the two girls on their own. 

"I can't believe this time tomorrow we are actually going to be married" Kate said with a smile on her face 

"Yeah I know" Rana replied 

Kate then pulled Rana towards her and told her something 

"Rana, I promise I will make you the happiest girl in the world and I will love you until I leave this planet" 

"Kate, you already do and I'll promise to do whatever I can to make you happy and I'll also promise to love you until I die" Rana said while wrapping her arms around her partners waist 

"I love you so much" Kate said 

"I love you too" Rana replied before her and Kate shared a tender kiss 

"Come on babe lets go, we have our hen nights to get ready for" Rana said after pulling away from the kiss 

Kate and Rana then said their final goodbyes to Jackie and headed back to home to get ready for their hen nights. 

The pair decided to not spent their last night of freedom together, with Kate staying at Johnny's while Rana would be staying at her brothers and Rana and Kate got ready to say their final goodbyes to each other before the big day. 

"I hope you have a great night babe" Rana said to Kate 

"Thanks babe, I hope your boring dinner is fun" Kate said while laughing 

"Hey, don't you start" 

"I'm just kidding, I hope you have a great time" Kate said to Rana 

Kate and Rana then got closer together and shared their last words before meeting at the altar 

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Kate said with a gleeful smile on her face 

"Yeah, I guess I will" Rana replied with the same facial expression as her wife to be had 

"Love you" Rana said while holding Kate's hand for the final time before the wedding 

"I love you too" Kate replied before kissing Rana on the lips and then slowly let go of Rana’s hand as she left the flat to go to Imran's. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After Rana left, Kate got dressed and left the flat and made her way to her fathers which was where she was going to meet Carla, Maria and Michelle before going into town. 

Kate arrived at her fathers and after she knocked on the door she was greeted by her loving father

"Hey my little girl" Johnny said while pulling Kate in for her hug 

Kate was then greeted by the rest of the Connors' and before they left, Eva emerged from her bedroom with Susie 

"I think someone wants to see their auntie Kate" Eva said while passing Susie to Kate 

"Hey beautiful" Kate said while holding her niece 

To Kate, it was still surreal to her that she was an auntie, after Aiden had died she thought that chance to be an auntie was gone but after discovering the truth about Susie she was overjoyed. 

"She's getting so big" Kate said to Eva 

"Yeah I know, they grow up so quick" Eva replied 

"Come on Kate, we have to go" Carla said to Kate 

"Okay, okay" Kate said 

"Bye beautiful" Kate said before kissing Susie on her forehead as she passed her back to her mother 

"Hope you have a good time Kate" Eva said 

"Thanks Eva, you can come if you want" 

"No thanks, I appreciate the offer but I need to look after Susie" 

"Okay, if you change your mind text me" Kate said 

Kate, Carla, Michelle and Maria then left Johnny's flat and made their way to street cars and after a short wait, they got into a taxi and headed into town

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After leaving her and Kate's flat, Rana went to her brothers with her evening attire in a bag she brought and rang the buzzer and after a few seconds she got a response 

"Hello who's there?" Imran asked

"Your sister" Rana replied 

"Come on up" 

Rana then entered the flat and was greeted with a hug by her brother. 

"Hey sis, how you feeling?" Imran asked while hugging his sister 

"I'm feeling great" Rana replied 

"Are you not nervous?" 

"No, why should I, I'm marrying the love of my life" 

"Aww, it's great that you finally found that person to spend the rest of your life with" 

"I know i cant believe my luck, go and get dress we are meeting Yasmeen and Alya in 30 minutes” 

Rana then went into her old room and got ready to go out, she got dressed into the dark red dress which her fiancée loved and as she left her old room, Imran was stunned at how his sister looked. 

"Wow, Rana you look beautiful" 

"Aww, thanks Imran" 

"Kate's a lucky girl" 

"No, I'm the lucky one, come let's go Alya and Yasmeen are expecting us" Rana said as she and her brother left the flat and made their way to the Bistro. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Half an hour later and the girls arrived into town, but they decided to go for a meal first before going to a club, and arrived at the restaurant Carla had booked while in the taxi and after they were shown to their table, Kate got everyone's attention and said a few words

"I just wanted to say thank you to you all for being here on my final night as a free woman" 

After Kate's short speech, the girls then sat down and ordered their food and then they all gave Kate some surprise gifts they brought her. 

"Aww thank you Maria I love it" Kate said, thanking Maria for the top she brought her 

"Well someone needs to help you with your fashion sense" Maria said 

"Hey" Kate said, trying to sound serious 

"I'm just kidding" 

"Here you go Kate" Carla said passing her half-sister an envelope 

When Kate opened her half-sisters' gift she was shocked at what she found 

"Oh my god, Carla how much is this?" Kate asked shocked at the amount of money her half-sister gave her 

"£200" 

"Thanks Carla" Kate said while hugging her half sister 

"That means you're paying now" Michelle said 

"If that’s the case, let's get a bottle of champagne" Kate said to the delight of the Connors' 

The Connors' then enjoyed a nice meal and after Kate had paid an eye watering sum for bill they headed to a club to enjoy the rest of their night. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rana and Imran arrived at the Bistro and Daniel showed them to their table as they waited for Alya and Yasmeen to arrive. 

After Rana ordered a bottle of wine, Yasmeen and Alya arrived which promtped Imran and Rana to stand up and greet the pair 

"Hey Rana, how are you?" Yasmeen asked, while hugging the nurse

"I'm fine thanks Yasmeen" Rana replied with a smile on her face 

"Hey Alya" Rana said to her best friend 

"Hey Rana, looking forward to tomorrow?" Alya asked 

"Yeah I am, I'm so excited" 

Rana, Imran, Alya and Yasmeen then sat down at their table and ordered their meal and before it arrived, Rana wanted to thank them for being there. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming I really appreciate it and it means a lot, thank you" 

Rana then sat back down after making her speech and was hoping Kate was having a good time as their food arrived. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kate and the girls had been at the night club for an hour and Kate was already starting to regret letting Carla pick the club, it was filled with drunk men and she was constantly getting approached by them and she was starting to get tired of it 

"Can we go somewhere else?" Kate asked Carla 

"No, it's great here" 

"Maybe for you it is, but I don’t want to be approached every minute by some drunk desperate men on my hen night" Kate said, while starting to get agitated 

"Okay love, calm down we will leave in 10 minutes and go to a club you want to go to" 

After another hour, Kate managed to drag the other Connor girls out of the club and went to a gay club, but didn’t tell them beforehand and Carla who was slightly drunk, was disappointed at the lack of men 

"Where are the men it's just girls here?" Carla asked 

"I don’t know" Kate answered acting to be shocked 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After eating their dinner Rana, Alya, Yasmeen and Imran were talking and Rana asked something that surprised Yasmeen. 

"How's Zee doing with the restaurant?" 

"Hmm... Yeah its going well, I don’t speak to him that much anymore" 

"I'm surprised you care, after what he did to you" Alya said

"Despite everything he did, I still want him to succeed because I know how much starting a restaurant meant to him" 

"You're such a nice caring person Rana" Yasmeen said 

"Thanks Yasmeen, anyone want a dessert?" Rana asked 

"As you're paying, go on then" Imran said gesturing for the waiter to come to their table 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After another hour of drinking, Carla finally discovered that she was in a gay bar and wasn’t happy with her half-sister 

"Kate, I can't believe you brought us to a gay bar" 

Kate wasn’t enjoying her hen night and made a decision to go home 

"I'm going to leave; you guys can stay here and have fun but I'm just not really enjoying myself" Kate said 

"You can't leave your own hen night" Carla said, as Kate left the club before hearing what her half-sister had said 

Kate's hen party wasn’t as good as she hoped, she thought it would be fun and it was to start with but after her fellow partiers drank more it started to become less enjoyable and decide it was best to leave. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was now 10pm and Rana was still at the Bistro with Alya, Yasmeen and Imran and she was filling them in on information about the wedding 

"The hall is beautiful" 

"Isn't that the same place Eva and Aiden were going to get married in before... well" Yasmeen asked 

"Yeah it is and I can assure you it won't end up like theirs did" Rana said with a smile on her face

"Daniel, can we have the bill please?" Rana asked 

After Rana had paid the bill she was about to leave before she heard a voice she knew very well

"Hey, room for one more?" 

"Kate, hey what are you doing here?" Rana asked as she got up from her seat and kissed her wife to be 

"I wasn't enjoying myself and thought I may catch you before you left, because I wanted to tell you something" 

"What's that then?" Rana asked, curious what Kate wanted to tell her 

"Never go out with Carla, she drinks like it's going out of business" 

"Okay thanks for the advice babe" Rana said while laughing at what Kate had said 

"See you tomorrow you two" Alya said as her and Yasmeen started to leave 

"Thanks for coming," Rana said 

"No problem" Alya said as her and Yasmeen left the bistro 

 

5 minutes after Yasmeen and Alya left, Rana, Kate and Imran did the same and walked back to Imran's flat and when they arrived, Imran let the girls have some time alone 

"I'll leave you two alone" Imran said while opening the door and going up to his flat 

"I guess this is where we part ways" Rana said to Kate 

"Yeah I guess so" Kate sadly said, upset that she was leaving Rana despite agreeing they would spend their last night as fiancée's apart 

"Don’t worry babe, tonight will be the last time we aren't together" Rana said while putting her arms around Kate’s neck 

"I know, I'm so excited" Kate said

"So am I" 

"I better go up now, I'll see you tomorrow" Rana said to Kate 

"Okay, I better get to dad's as well" 

"I love you Kate Connor" Rana said while looking lovingly into her future wife’s eyes 

"I love you too, so to be Rana Connor" 

"I like the sound of that" Rana said before she kissed Kate for the final time before becoming her wife, as she let go of her wife to be and headed up to her brother flat while Kate headed back to her fathers, as their final night of being fiancées came to an end


	26. Spanner in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day for Kate and Rana's wedding arrives, everything is going great before Rana is confronted by a few familiar faces before she goes down the aisle, but will she make it to the altar?

"Oh my god, it's today, I'm getting married today" Kate joyfully said to her family as she entered the living room 

Today was the biggest day of Kate and Rana’s life's, today was the day they would get married and become one and both girls were excited about the occasion and were looking forward to it. The plan for the morning/early afternoon was that Rana would be getting her hair and makeup done at the hall before getting dressed into her attire, while Kate would be doing the same at her dad’s before making her way to the hall for the event 

After Kate had finished her breakfast there was a knock at the door 

"Hey, I'm here to do your hair" Maria said, after Kate opened the door 

"hey Maria, yeah just go over there I'll be with you shortly" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Like her soon to be wife, Rana woke up and was filled with excitement about marrying the love of her life 

"I can't believe I'm getting married today" Rana cheerfully said to her brother as she entered the living room

"Let's just hope this marriage doesn't end up like the last one" Imran said while pouring him and he's sister a cup of coffee 

"I'm sure that this one won't end like my last one" 

"I bet you said the last one wouldn't end up like it did" 

"What are you trying to say?" Rana said, getting frustrated with what her brother was saying to her 

"I'm just joking Rana, I know this marriage will go well, the love you and Kate have for each other is something I've rarely seen before" 

"God, I do hate you sometimes" Rana said while playfully punching her brother 

"Just promise me one thing" Imran said to his sister 

"What's that?" 

"Don’t let her go" 

"I’ll never let Kate go, I know how it feels to let her go and it’s the worst feeling ever and I never want to feel that again" Rana replied 

"Okay, onto a brighter subject, when are you leaving for the hall?" 

"I'll be leaving in 45 minutes or so" 

"Why, the ceremony isn't until this afternoon?" Imran questioned 

"Well I'm getting makeup and hair done there" 

"Oh now I understand, you need to tell me these things it makes me look stupid when I ask" 

"Well you look stupid most of the time" Rana said with a small smile on her face 

"Hey" Imran said while playfully punching his sister 

"I have to go and get dressed, I need to get ready before Alya's comes and gets me" 

"What, you're getting dressed into your wedding dress now?" Imran asked 

"No, I'm just getting changed into some better clothes, I don’t want to turn up to the hall in my pyjamas do I" 

"Okay fair point" Imran said as Rana went into her room to get changed 

Rana then got changed into casual attire and got everything she needed for the wedding, which included her wedding dress which she had only shown Alya who was there when she brought it and as she left her room, Imran was determined to see it. 

"Is that your dress?" Imran questioned noticing the large jacket bag his sister was carrying 

"Yes, it is" 

"Can I have a look?" Imran asked 

"No" 

"Not even a little peak" 

"You heard me the first time, no" Rana said, as she went and answered the buzzer 

"Hi Alya, I'll be down in a minute" 

"I have to go now" Rana said to her brother 

"I'll see you there then sis" 

"Yeah, you can come and see me before the ceremony gets underway, just ask Jackie and she'll let you know where I am" 

"Okay, bye sis" Imran said while hugging his sister 

Rana then took her stuff and left her brothers flat and when she got outside, got into the taxi Alya had called and made her way to the hall to get ready for the big event 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was 10:30 and Maria was nearly done doing Kate's hair when there was a knock at the door 

"Hey Carla" Johnny said to his hungover daughter 

"Oh, Kate I'm sorry if I was a pain last night" Carla said to her sister 

"That’s one way of putting it, I'm only joking I'm glad you had a good time" Kate said with a smile on her face 

5 minutes after Carla arrived Bethany did as well, she was there to do Kate's make up and as Maria was just finishing the bride's hair Bethany asked Kate something 

"So, Kate if you don’t mind my asking, when did you start to have feelings for Rana and when did you figure out she was the one for you?" 

"Bethany that’s weird, don’t pay attention to her Kate" Maria said to the bride 

"Don’t worry I don’t mind" 

"I started to have feelings for Rana when I first met her, I remember I went around to her house to ask her about a party for Alya and I thought she was beautiful and we then became really good friends and my feelings for her started to grow, but I was best friends with her husband so I never acted on my feelings till..." Kate explained 

"Till what?" Maria questioned, who was now interested in the conversation 

"She came around mine one day and she was drunk, she had gone out with Sophie and Rosie and said that Rosie talked some sense into her" 

"Rosie talking sense, Rana must've been drunk" Bethany said while laughing 

"Yeah that's what I thought, but then she kissed me" 

"How did you react?" Maria asked 

"I was in shock, I always knew Rana as someone who was straight and never even imagined she would be interested in me" 

"What happened after that?" Carla asked who was also now interested in the conversation 

"We had a talk about the situation and she confessed she had feelings for me and I froze, I didn’t know what to do, I liked her but she was with my best friend so I made the decision to stay away from her" 

"How long did you stay away from her?" Maria asked 

"I stayed away from her for 5 weeks until the day before her wedding, Zee wanted me to help him with some stuff at his house and when he went upstairs, Rana came home and we had a heated discussion and then..." 

"Then what?" Maria asked 

"I kissed her" 

"What, you kissed her the day before the wedding" Carla said, shocked at what her sister had said 

"It got even more complicated, the morning of her wedding she came around to mine and she told me "tell me not to marry him and I won't do it" but I told her to leave" 

"I always thought you were boring, how I was wrong" Maria said to the bride 

"But then I got drunk and phoned her and left a voicemail" 

"What did you say?" Carla asked 

"I told her not to marry him and that I loved her, but she delated it before hearing what I said" 

"Oh god" Bethany said 

"Then I decided to leave for Spain, I couldn’t stay, seeing her all the time just made me hurt inside, but one day her and I were forced to be together on our own and she told me how she felt and I told her how I felt and one thing lead to another" 

"What happened?" Carla asked 

"We got caught in a compromising position by Luke" 

"Kate Connor, you're full of surprises aren't you" Carla said 

"Then we started to see each other in secret for a month or so but we broke up after Luke died, and after that I started to see Sophie and Rana went back to Zee" 

"How did you get back together then, may I ask?" Bethany asked 

"Imran came and saw me one day and he told me Rana had told him about the affair and said it was killing her seeing me with Sophie and that she thought I never felt anything for her. I told him that I still loved her but I had to move on because she was with Zee, but after finding out about her and Zee and what Rana did, it made me realise she was the one" 

"Wait, firstly what about her and Zee and what did Rana do?" Carla asked 

Kate didn’t know whether she should tell the girls, it was private information and didn’t know if Rana would like other people knowing, as she proposed a deal with the girls 

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone" 

The girls promised not to tell anyone as Kate told them about the contract and Rana’s suicide attempt 

"Rana's parents gave Zeedan money to fund his new business if he and Rana stayed together, Rana didn’t want to but felt she had no choice, this led to her becoming very depressed at the situation she found herself in and because Zee was treating her so badly she...." Kate said, explaining Rana's struggle to the girls, but began to tear up about when Rana tried to kill herself 

"Kate, if it's too much don’t worry about it" Maria said while putting her arm on Kate’s shoulder 

"No, it's okay" Kate replied, as she wiped the few tears that had escaped away 

"Rana tried to commit suicide and when Imran found her, he thought she had killed herself but she was still breathing and when he told me this, I knew I needed to tell her how I felt and I went to the hospital and told her I loved her and here we are" 

"Gosh that’s awful, at least it brought you back together" Bethany said 

"Yeah I know, I don't know what I'll do without her, I love her so much" 

"Aww you two are so sweet, I won't remind you about what me and Craig saw when we came home one night" Bethany said which made Kate laugh 

"Oh god yeah" Kate said which got the attention of Maria and Carla 

"What happened?" Carla asked 

"Okay, do you remember I told you that Rana and I had broken up because of how I felt after Aiden's death" Kate said to her sister 

"Yes" 

"I went into town that night and I was with this girl and then Rana came out of nowhere and asked me if I ever actually loved her and stormed off, I went to find her and after looking I found her and she told me she was leaving, this prompted me to tell her about what had been going on in terms of how was feeling about Aiden dying and then one thing lead to another" 

"Don’t tell me, you got caught in a compromising position" Carla said 

Kate nodded at her sister reply as her and Bethany laughed 

"Kate Connor, you are something else" 

"But that’s why you love me sis" Kate said to Carla 

"Okay your hair's done" Maria said, as Bethany started to do Kate's make up 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rana had been at the hall for an hour and Audrey was nearly done finishing her hair, they were a bit behind schedule as there was a crash on the road they took which meant it took 45 minutes longer then it would've normally to get to the hall, but Rana still believed everything was under control. 

After Audrey had finished her hair, Rana then got into her wedding dress and as she walked back into the main room where Alya and Audrey were, they were stunned at how good Rana look. 

"Rana love, you look beautiful" Audrey said 

"Thanks Audrey" 

"Rana... You... you look so beautiful" Alya said, as she started to tear up 

"Aww Alya, there's no need to cry" Rana said as she embraced her friend 

"Sorry I don’t know what came over me" 

As Alya pulled herself together there was a knock at the door 

"Hello it's me, can I come in?" Imran asked from the other side of the door 

"Yeah come in" Rana said 

Imran then opened the door and was shocked at what he saw 

"Rana, you look great" 

"Thanks bro" Rana said before hugging her brother 

"Has anyone arrived yet?" Rana asked 

"Yeah quite a few have, when does it start?" 

"in about 30 minutes" Rana replied 

A couple of seconds after Rana told Imran how long it was until the start of the wedding, there was another knock at the door 

"Who is it?" Rana asked 

"It's me" Jackie answered 

"Everything okay?" 

"There are two people here to see you, they say its urgent" 

"Let them in" Rana replied 

The door opened and Rana and Imran were stunned at who those two people were 

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kate walked out of the spare room she was staying in at her fathers' and the Connors' were in awe at her wedding dress 

"Kate, you look stunning" Carla said 

"Kate, you look hot, Rana's a lucky girl" Maria said 

But Kate had noticed that her father hadn't said a word, and as she looked at him she saw tears in his eye. 

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" Kate asked while approaching her emotional father 

"It's just.... your still my little girl" Johnny emotionally said 

"It's okay dad" Kate said while hugging her father 

"You look beautiful sweetheart, your mum would be proud of you" 

"I hope she's smiling and looking down on me today" Kate said 

"I sure she is" Johnny said with a smile on his face

"Kate, the car is outside are you ready?" Carla asked Kate 

"I'm ready" Kate said as she left the flat and got into the car which would take her to the hall to marry the love of her life 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You're coming with me" Hassan aggressively said, while taking his daughter's hand 

"No, I'm not, let me go" Rana shouted, while trying to break free from her father 

Imran then stepped in and managed to get her father's hand off his sister and was angry with his parents 

"How dare you, you think you can just turn up on Rana's wedding day and think you can just take her as if she's your possession, Rana's her own person and after everything you two have done, you don’t deserve to be her parents" Imran angrily said to his parents, as his mother started to cry after what he said 

"Mum, dad I want you to go now" Rana demanded 

"We aren't going anywhere, you are not marrying that bitch" Hassan shouted, which lite a fire in Rana 

"Don’t you dare talk about Kate like that, she has made my life worth living and I'll be forever grateful for her for that. You are supposed to be my parents, you are supposed to support me but all you care about is yourselves and our family name, which I'm glad in 30 minutes I will no longer have to have and there is nothing you can do to stop it" 

"Rana please" Saira pleaded 

"If you go through with this you will no longer be my daughter" Hassan said, issuing his daughter an ultimatum 

"I don’t care, I care more about Kate then my so-called parents who tried to flog me like an animal, I never want to see you again and if you come near me or Kate I will get a restraining order against you" Rana said turning the tables of her father, issuing her own ultimatum 

"Okay, get out" Imran said, who had enough of his parents as he ushering them out of the room 

"I disown you forever" Hassan said to Imran 

"I already felt like I didn’t have parents, so saying that doesn’t make me feel much different" 

"You’ll pay for this" Hassan said to his daughter as he and Saira left 

After they left, Rana started to get emotional after what had just transpired, but Imran reassured her 

"Rana, it's okay, they're gone now" 

"But what if they come back?" Rana asked her brother 

"If they come back and do anything to you or Kate, I'll do something to them" 

"Thanks Imran, you’re the best brother, I love you" 

"I love you two sis" Imran said as he shared an emotional embrace with Rana 

As the pair were embracing, there was another knock at the door and it was Alya 

"It's time" 

Rana knew what her best friend meant, it was time for her to go and marry the love of her life, as she took a deep breath and made her way to the hall. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Rana arrived at the hall and made her way to front, she thanked everyone for coming but was cut off by music and she knew what it meant, Kate had arrived and was making her way down the aisle as she quickly turned around, not wanting to see her future wife until she reached the altar. 

"And you can look now" Imran said to his sister 

Rana turned around and she couldn’t believe how beautiful Kate looked and she told her this when she arrived at the altar 

"You look beautiful Kate" 

"You look beautiful too babe " Kate replied with a smile on her face 

After admiring each other's attire, their focus turned towards the registrar 

"Shall we begin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anything needs amending let me know :)


	27. Everyone Has A Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rana and Kate become wife and wife, they enjoy the celebration of their love and make plans towards the future, but will Rana tell Kate about her father's threat?

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kate Connor and Rana Habeeb in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace" The registrar said to start off the ceremony 

After a short period of silence, the registrar continued with the ceremony and after the readings were done It was time for Rana and Kate to give their vows. The pair decided to say the traditional wedding vows but after consulting the registrar when they were planning the wedding, they would be allowed to say something extra to show how much they loved each other 

Kate went first 

“I Kate Connor, take you Rana Habeeb to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” 

After reading the traditional vows, Kate added to it 

"Rana, before I met you I had given up on love, after so much heartbreak over love I promised myself to not put myself through that again. But after I met you, I started to believe I could love again but you were attached, which made me believe there would be no us, but after many challenges and obstacles we finally came together. I believe that everyone has a soulmate and through our life, our mission is to try and find that person, and I’ve found that person and that person is you" Kate said while holding back the tears as Rana stroked Kate’s hand, which produced a smile from the waitress 

It was now Rana turn to read her vows 

"I, Rana Habeeb, take you, Kate Connor, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live" 

"Kate, before I met you I felt pressured to please my parents due to their religious beliefs, which meant I did things to make them happy, but it didn’t make me happy. This wasn’t fair on me but I didn’t feel I had the inner strength to tell them no, which lead to them controlling my life. But when I met you and we started to get to know each other, I started to have feelings for you but because of the pressure my parents put on me, I knew I couldn't act on those feelings. But one day I took a chance and I told you how I felt and it was a decision that has changed my life for the better. When my parents found out they thought it was just a phase and that I would snap of it, but it wasn’t a phase, it was real and they couldn't accept that and that’s when I realized I didn’t need them, because the only thing I need in my life is you" 

Kate smiled and slightly blushed at what Rana said, as the registrar started the next phase of the wedding 

"Now for the rings" 

Imran gave Rana the ring she would give to Kate while Johnny gave his daughter the ring she would give to Rana. 

"Okay so repeat after me" the registrar said as Kate went first 

"I Kate Connor give you Rana Habeeb this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." 

"I Kate Connor give you Rana Habeeb this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" Kate said while placing the ring around Rana's finger 

It was now Rana's turn 

"I Rana Habeeb give you Kate Connor this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" 

"I Rana Habeeb give you Kate Connor this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" Rana said while putting the ring around Kate’s finger 

"By the power invest in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss" 

Kate and Rana then shared their first kiss as a married couple as a loud cheer echoed around the hall and, after a few seconds the pair pulled away from their kiss and started to make their way up the aisle as they savoured their first moments of married life. When they reached the top of the aisle, Kate and Rana were ushered into a room by Jackie to let the guests move to where the reception was and as they waited, the two brides were still in shock that they were now married 

"I can't believe it, we just got married" Kate said, while holding her new wife 

"I know, if you told me two years ago that me and you would get married, I would have laughed" Rana replied with a massive grin on her face 

"Your vows babe were so sweet; did you really mean what you said that the only thing you need in your life is me?" Kate questioned 

"I meant every word of it my angel" Rana said before kissing her wife 

"I love you so much Rana.... Rana Connor" Kate said, who couldn't believe Rana was now a Connor 

Rana and Kate waited for 25 minutes for the guests to be seated at the reception and after being told by Jackie that they all were, the pair entered the room the reception was taking place in hand in hand 

"Let's welcome Kate and Rana Connor" The DJ said as the pair entered the room to a loud cheer and sat down in their seats 

As they Kate and Rana sat down in their seats, Johnny got the microphone and said a few words 

"I just wanted to say to everyone, welcome to the reception and thank you for being here at such a special event as Rana and Kate come together. As a father, all you want is for your kids to be happy and seeing the way you Rana make my daughter happy means the world to me and I'll always be grateful for that and welcome to the family. Now let's eat some food" 

Johnny's speech brought a tear to both brides eyes but it hit harder for Rana, what he said meant the world to her and was grateful to now have a father figure in her life that she could talk to and not have to live a lie for, like she had done most of her life. 

For the next hour and a half, the guests and the brides dug into the food which was being served and after eating, Kate and Rana went around to every guest and personally thank them for attending this important event in their life's and as they were, Imran got the microphone. 

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet, but I just wanted to say thank you Kate, seeing my sister go through so much pain these last few years has been hard for me, but seeing how happy you make her means the world to me and you'll forever be in my debt for that" 

Imran then approached his new sister in law and hugged her as the dinner resumed 

 

45 minutes later the DJ got the mic and grabbed everyone’s attention 

"Let's welcome the new couple to the dance floor for their first dance" 

Rana and Kate got out of their seats and made their way to the dance floor and just as the song for their first dance started, Rana asked Kate something 

"You ready for this?" 

"Ready, I've dreamed about this moment since I was 8 years old" Kate answered with a gleeful smile on her face 

Rana smiled at her wife's comment as thinking at loud started which prompted the pair to start dancing. For the whole duration of the dance Rana and Kate looked into each other's eyes, wanting the moment to never end but as it did, Rana kissed her wife and left the dance floor to let Kate and Johnny dance together as she went and sat next to her brother 

"Thank you for giving that speech, it means a lot" 

"No problem Rana, I'm just happy that your happy" 

Rana wasn’t paying too much attention to her brother's reply, she was too busy watching Kate and her dad dancing together and it really melted her heart, but was taken out of the moment when her brother patted her on the shoulder 

"Rana, Rana" 

"Sorry what?" Rana asked 

"Don’t worry about it, I can see your observing your hot wife dancing with her father" Imran said 

"Excuse me, I'm the only person that gets to call her hot, you understand me" Rana said, while trying to be serious 

"Okay Rana, please just don’t punch me" Imran said, while doing trying to do an impression of Rana 

Rana smiled at her brother's impression of her as her eyes returned to Kate, but then redirected them back at her brother after something he said 

"Are you going to tell her about mum and dad" 

"what about mum and dad?" Rana asked, despite knowing full well what he meant 

"About the fact they tried to take you before the wedding and said you'll pay for this, which could mean they could threatened yours and Kate's safety, shouldn't you warn her?" 

"I will, but not right now, I just want to enjoy the night" 

 

The next few hours were filled with a lot of embarrassing dancing and a large amount of alcohol being consumed, as Rana was sitting down at the table watching Kate dance with Daniel, which she thought was hilarious but her attention turned when she was approached by Eva 

"I think someone wants to see their auntie" Eva said while passing Susie over to Rana 

"Hey beautiful" Rana said in a playful voice which brought a smile from Susie's face, as she cradled the youngest Connor in her arms 

"She loves you Rana" 

"That's good because I love her too" 

"Really?" Eva questioned 

"Yeah, I really do, I don’t know why but when I first saw her, I fell in love with her straight away" 

"That's so sweet Rana, how you feeling after today's event?" Eva asked, while looking at the dance floor 

"It's been a bit overwhelming, but I've had a blast, everyone has been so nice" 

"How does it feel to be a Connor?" 

"I'm beyond delighted, I know they can be a bit crazy but they've been so nice and caring towards me since me and Kate got together and I'm grateful for that" 

"May I ask, what's next for you and Kate?" 

"I think we'll going to enjoy married life for a bit and then who knows, maybe one of these" Rana said while looking down at Susie 

"What a kid?" 

"Yeah, Kate has always wanted a kid and so have I and ever since this little one came into our life's, mine and Kate's desire to have a kid has grown, but I want to enjoy married life before having one" Rana explained 

"That's fair enough, I think you and Kate would make great parents" 

"Thanks Eva" 

"I think someone needs a change" Rana said as she passed Susie over to her mother 

 

It was 9:30 and people were starting to leave, which prompted Kate to grab the mic 

"Before everyone goes I just wanted to say something. I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone for coming and sharing this event with Rana and I, we both really appreciate it" 

Kate was in the process of giving the microphone back to the DJ, before her new wife cut her off and grabbed it from her 

"I would like to also say thank you to everyone for coming today and it means the world to both of us, but I want to say a special thank you to one person and that person is you" Rana said, pointing to her new wife 

"Kate, you have truly changed my life and I don’t know where......I would be without your love and support and I don’t think I'll ever be able to repay you, thank you" Rana emotional said, as a few tears start to fall 

After her news wife’s emotional speech, Kate gave Rana a massive hug and then a soft kiss as the night continued. 

 

It was now midnight and all the guests had left as Kate and Rana went up to their room that they would be staying in for the night, and as they sat down on the bed they took a moment to reflect on the day. 

"Today was brilliant, it was beyond my wildest dreams" Kate said 

"I agree, I can't believe I'm a Connor" Rana said, as she turned to her wife with the biggest smile on her face 

"Neither can I" 

"Does this mean I turn crazy now?" Rana jokily asked Kate 

"What your trying to say?" 

"That the Connors' are crazy" Rana replied 

"We are to be fair, this means you will become crazy as well" 

Rana laughed at Kate's comment, but that laugh didn’t last for long with Kate's question 

"I know they weren't invited, but have you heard from your parents?" 

Rana didn't know whether to tell her the truth, but she know she had to be honest with her new wife as she told her about her encounter with parents before the wedding 

"Earlier, just before I came to the altar, they came to see me" 

"What, what happened?" Kate asked 

"My dad tried to take me away because he didn’t want me to marry you" 

"What" Kate said, shocked at what Rana was saying 

"Imran managed to get his hand off me and he and I had some harsh words for them, and told them to never come near me or you again and if they did I would get a restraining order" 

"Oh Rana, I don’t know what to say" 

Rana then started to cry which prompted Kate to hug her 

"Come on Rana, everything is okay" 

"I... I just wish they felt different" Rana said to her wife through the tears 

"So do I babe, come on don’t get upset it's our wedding day, don't let them ruin it" Kate said 

"Yeah, your right, I'm sorry for getting in a state" 

"Don’t worry about it babe, I'm here for you until death" Kate said, while wiping Rana's tear stained face 

"I love you babe" Rana said before kissing Kate 

"I love you too" Kate said after pulling away from the kiss 

"Come on let's get ready for bed" Kate said as she went into the bathroom to get cleaned up 

30 minutes had passed and both Rana and Kate had got undressed and got into their night wear, which was a baggy t-shirt and shorts and as they laid in bed, Kate asked her new wife something 

"So, what's next for us, Rana Connor?" 

"It's funny you say that, Eva came over to me earlier with Susie when you were dancing and asked me the same thing" 

"Yeah, I did clock that, you looked so in love with Susie when you were holding her" Kate said 

"Well I was" Rana admitted, which produce a smile from Kate 

"What did you say to Eva then, when she asked you what's next?" Kate asked, desperate to know what Rana's future plans were 

"I said that we will enjoy married life for a couple of months then...." Rana said 

"Then what?" Kate asked, getting a tad inpatient with her wife 

"Kids" 

"What, are you being serious?" 

"Yes I am, there is nothing else I want to do more than have a child with you Kate Connor" 

"Aww Rana, I love you so much, you are the best" Kate said as she threw herself towards Rana, showing her delight at the what she said 

"But let's enjoy married life first" Rana said, while Kate wrapped her arms around her wife 

"I agree, I still can't believe we are married" Kate said, as she pulled her arms away from her wife before she said something which surprised her 

"Okay I'm tired, night my beautiful wife, I love you" 

"I'm sorry but you're not going to sleep" 

"Why not?" Rana questioned 

"Because I'm not finished with you yet" Kate said, before going under the sheets as she moved towards the lower part of Rana's body 

"I didn’t think today could get any better" Rana said, as Kate ripped off her wife's shorts 

"Well it's about to get better babe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anything needs amending let me know :)


	28. Goodbye My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate and Rana enjoy married life, a heartbroken Kate visits Rana at work and breaks down in her wife's arms, but what has happened to cause Kate to be so upset?

Just under 2 months had passed since Kate and Rana's wedding and it had been a fantastic first few weeks of marriage between the young nurse and waitress. After the wedding, the pair went on their short honeymoon to London where they explored London and visited all the landmarks around the famous city and the pair also had a big surprise for the other person while they were there, with Kate booking the Savoy for their stay and Rana treating Kate to a meal at Harrods. 

 

It was a cold October morning and Rana was getting ready to go to work when her wife asked her something 

"What are you getting for my birthday?" Kate asked while coming out of the bedroom after Rana woke her up 

"I don’t know" Rana replied with a small smirk on her face 

Kate's birthday was in a week and Rana had gotten Kate a present, but she was keeping it very secret because of the magnitude of it and she knew Kate would love, but she was acting as if she hadn't got anything yet 

"You don’t know, you better know, because you set the bar high with last year's present" Kate said referring to Rana proposing the year before on her birthday 

"I've got something in mind, but you're going to have to wait and see" Rana teased 

"Can you give me a clue?" Kate asked 

"No babe, it’s a surprise" 

"I love it when you surprise me" Kate said, as slowly walked towards Rana and kissed her slowly before the nurse pulled away 

"Babe I would love to stay here and kiss you all day, but I've got to go to work, you still coming to have lunch with me later?" Rana asked 

"You bet your ass I am" Kate said while doing a Dwayne the rock Johnson impression, which made Rana laugh 

"I do love you Kate Connor, you always know how to put a smile on my face" 

"Sorry babe, I have to go now or I'll be late, see you at 1 love you" Rana said, before pecking her wife on the lips as she rushed out the door and headed to work. 

 

Rana had a quiet morning at work, only seeing 4 patients which meant she had a lot of free time on her hands. In that free time, Rana went through her phone and looked at all the pictures she and Kate had taken, from the Rockefeller Center in NYC to their wedding night and as she was looking through them all, she got a text from her soulmate 

"I love you Rana Connor xxxxx" 

Kate's text put the biggest smile on Rana's face as she replied to her wife 

"I love you too Kate Connor, thank you for giving me something to live for xxx" 

Rana put her phone away as her next patient came in but just before she did, it pinged with a reply from Kate 

"I couldn’t ask for anybody better to spent the rest of my days with then you my beautiful wife, I love you more than you'll ever know, see you in an hour xxx" 

Kate's text brought an even bigger smile from her wife as Rana put her phone away and got back to work. 

 

It was now 1pm and it was Rana’s lunch break and to her surprise, Kate hadn't arrived yet which made the nurse worry slightly but she knew Kate would arrive soon, because if she weren't then she would've text her to let her know, as Rana did her last patient report 

After finished the patient report, Rana opened her office door to go and give the report to Moira but was met with a tearful Kate 

"Hey, Kate what's wrong?" Rana asked while ushering Kate into her office 

Kate collapsed into her wife's arms in tears after being ushered into Rana's office, which caused Rana to worry even more 

"Kate, babe what's wrong?" Rana asked, while cupping her wife's tear stained face 

"It's...... It's Susie" 

"What about Susie, is she hurt?" Rana asked, concerned about Kate's niece 

"She's leaving, Eva is leaving and taking her with her" 

"What why?" Rana asked 

"She said.... she wanted a new start somewhere else and was going to go live with her mum" 

"We can always go and visit, don't get upset about it babe" Rana said, trying her best to make Kate feel better 

"Where does Eva's mum live?" Rana asked 

"America" Kate replied 

"Oh Kate please don’t get upset, we can go and see her whenever you want" Rana said 

"Are you not upset?" Kate asked, noticing Rana’s lack of emotion at the news 

"Of course I am, why you ask?" Rana asked, confused by Kate's question 

"You don’t seem like it" Kate frostily said as she pulled away from Rana and moved away from her wife 

"Kate, I know you’re upset and angry about Susie leaving, but you don’t have to take it out on me, I love that little girl as if she was my own daughter, so don’t make it out that I don’t care about her leaving because I'm not crying, I'm crying inside babe and seeing you upset makes me even more..." Rana stated, who couldn't finish the sentence before letting her tears out 

Kate knew Rana loved Susie, but she was angry that her niece was moving to the other side of the world and could see she was taking out that anger on her wife and as Rana started to cry, she immediately went and embraced her 

"Rana, I'm sorry I know you love Susie, but I'm just angry about Eva taking her away from us, to me she is the last thing I have that is close to Aiden and seeing her go is just hard for me, I'm sorry" Kate said while embracing her wife 

"It's okay babe, I understand" Rana said while looking into Kate's teary eyes 

"I do wonder sometimes what you ever saw in me" Kate jokingly said 

"I saw a nice, loving and caring person and to this day I still do" 

"Aww your so cute babe, I love you" Kate said before kissing her wife 

"I love you too babe" 

"When are Eva and Susie leaving?" Rana asked 

"5" 

"5, I don’t finish till 6, that means I won't get to see her" Rana said, upset that she wouldn’t see Susie before she left 

"I'm going to make sure you do, give me a second" Kate said before opening the office door and walking over to the main desk where Moira was 

"Is it okay if Rana can have the afternoon off?" Kate questioned 

"Why should she?" Moira questioned 

"Family emergency" 

"Okay" Moira reluctantly said 

"Thank you Moira" Kate said as she reentered Rana's office, who heard everything Kate just did 

"God, I love you" Rana said before giving Kate a massive smooch 

"Do you want to go and get a present for Susie in town?" Kate asked after pulling away from the kiss 

"Yeah sure, let's go" 

Rana locked her office door and left the medical centre with Kate and after a short wait, the pair got into a taxi and started their journey into town to get Susie a goodbye present 

 

While in the taxi en route into town, Kate and Rana were discussing where to get the Susie’s present from 

"Should we go to toys r us?" Kate suggested 

"Kate, toys r us have been out of business for like a year" Rana said while laughing at Kate's suggestion 

"What, how?" 

"They went bankrupt" 

"I think the child inside me has died slightly, so where are we going to go?" Kate asked her wife 

"What about that build a bear store that's just opened?" Rana suggested 

"Yeah that sounds good" 

After agreeing on where to go, Kate let the taxi driver know where to go and after a 20-minutes they arrived at the store 

"What should we get her?” Rana asked as she and Kate entered the new store 

"A bear" Kate replied 

"No shit Sherlock" Rana said which produced a smile from Kate 

"Why don’t we get a bear that has her name on it?" Rana suggested 

"Can we even do that?" 

"Yeah we can, over there is a place you can customize you bear, so let's pick a bear and go over there” 

After looking around the store for the perfect bear, Rana and Kate picked out a pink bear which they thought Susie would like and then got a custom-made message put on it which read: 

“To Susie, lots of love from auntie Kate and Rana” 

After paying for the bear, Kate and Rana got into a taxi and made their way back to weatherfield as the afternoon turned into evening 

 

Kate and Rana got back to their flat at 4:30 which gave them 20 minutes before they would say goodbye to Susie and Eva, and while Kate was making some food she apologised to Rana again for the way she treated her earlier. 

"Rana, I know I've already said it, but I'm really sorry for the way I was with you earlier, I didn’t mean to take it out on you, I know you love Susie and I wasn’t fair, I'm sorry" 

"Babe, really it doesn't matter, you were upset and that's understandable, come on its 10 to 5 let's go and say our final goodbyes and give Susie her present" 

 

Rana and Kate made the short trip to Johnny's flat where Eva and Susie were, and the latter's face lite up when the pair walked in the room 

"Look Susie, its auntie Kate and Rana" Eva said as her daughter flapped her arms in excitement as she was passed to Kate 

"Hey beautiful" Kate said while carrying her niece as she made funny noises which Susie laugh 

After a couple of minutes, Kate passed her to Rana 

"Hey, you little munchkin" 

Rana then put Susie down and played peek a boo with her which also made Susie laugh but was interrupted by Eva, who said something which made the Connors upset 

"We need to go now, we need to get to the airport" 

Johnny, Jenny and Carla then said their last goodbyes to the smallest member of the Connor family, and it was Kate and Rana's turn to say goodbye but before they did, Kate said something to her niece which caught her attention 

"We have a present for you" 

"Here you go sweetheart" Rana said while giving Susie the teddy bear, which made the little one smile 

"Aww thank you so much girls" Eva said, thanking them for the present 

"Look it's got a message on it as well" Kate pointed out to Susie 

It was now time for Rana and Kate to say their final goodbye and Rana went first 

"Bye my little angel, I love you so much" Rana said while crying slighted, as she embraced the little girl 

It was now Kate's turn to sat goodbye and as soon as she looked at her niece, she started to get emotional 

"Susie I... I" 

Rana could see her wife was struggling to say goodbye to her niece, which prompted her to put her arm around her wife and reassure her 

"It's okay babe, take your time" 

"Susie, I'm going to miss you so much, you're.... you're like a daughter to me, I love you so much" Kate said before kissing her niece on the forehead 

Eva and Susie then left as Rana and Kate went back to their flat and when they got in, Kate broke down in tears as Rana tried to console her, while trying to keep her own emotions at bay 

"Babe, it's okay, I'm here for you just let it out" 

Kate was utterly devastated at her niece's departure and so was Rana, but she had put on a brave face for her wife, Rana knew that to Kate, Susie was the closest thing she had to Aiden and that’s why it hit Kate harder as the waitress cried in her wife's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any changes needed or if something doesn’t make sense let know :)


	29. Thanks For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is curious when Rana gives her a strange present for her birthday, but when she opens it she is shocked at whats inside, but what could this present be?

“Morning babe” Kate said, as she woke up from her sleep and looked over at the clock by her bed 

Kate looked at the clock and turned over to her wife's side of the bed to give her a good morning kiss, but was surprised to not find her there and called out for her 

“Rana, Rana babe” 

While calling out for her wife, Kate started to notice the smell of freshly cooked food and after a couple of seconds the bedroom door opened and Kate smiled at the sight of her wife with a tray of food 

“Happy birthday my angel” Rana said, as she walked over to the bed and placed the tray on her wife’s lap before pecking Kate on the lips and sitting on the bed next to her wife 

“Babe, I don’t know what to say, thank you” Kate said, before giving her wife a kiss and after pulling away, her attention turned to the food in front of her 

“So, I've cooked you bacon, sausages, harsh browns, eggs, tomatoes, mushroom and some waffles” Rana stated 

“It looks so good; can I dig in?” Kate questioned 

“Yeah sure” 

For the next 10 minutes, Rana watched her wife demolish the food she had made for her and after eating her last mouthful, Kate said something to her wife 

“Babe, that was fucking delicious” 

“I’m glad you liked it, how does it feel to be thirty years old?” Rana questioned, as she stood up and picked up her wife’s empty tray 

“Oh god, I'm becoming an old woman, please don’t leave for someone younger” Kate said while placing her head in her hands, as Rana stopped in her tracks and told her wife something 

“Kate babe, you could be eighty years old and I'll still love you to the moon and back” 

“Aww, you’re the best, what’ve I done to deserve you” 

Rana smiled at her wife's comment and exited her room to take the tray to the kitchen and after placing the tray in the sink, Rana gathered her wife’s presents and made her way back to her room, leaving the biggest present for her wife for later and when she reentered her bedroom, Kate was shocked at the amount of stuff her wife had in her hands 

“Aww, roses, god babe you’ve got me a lot of stuff” Kate said while her wife placed her gifts in front of her before returning to her side of the bed 

“Yeah I know, but you deserve it for being the best wife, you can start opening them if you want, I can see you’re eager to” Rana said, which prompted Kate to start opening the presents her wife got for her 

Kate opened the small presents first and was pleased to get the box set of friends she wanted for ages, and to get the American candy she had lived on when the pair were in New York and after thanking her wife for them and the clothes she got them, Kate moved onto her next present and had an idea what it could be 

“Is this a photo frame?” 

“Maybe, open it babe” Rana demanded, as Kate followed her wife’s demands and opened the present and she was right at her guess and smiled at the photo her wife picked out 

“Aww Rana, I love this picture” Kate said while looking at the photo, which was her, Rana and Susie at the zoo and after observing it for a short duration of time, a tear fell down her face which her wife noticed 

“Hey babe, don’t cry, she’ll be back here soon” Rana said while cupping her wife’s face 

“I know, have you got any other presents for me?” 

Rana didn’t know whether to give Kate her big present now or later and after a short while of consideration, Rana decided to go and get it and after entering the living room she grabbed a sealed envelope from her bag and made her way back to her bedroom and her wife was intrigued by this envelope 

“What's in there?” Kate questioned, while her wife sat back down next to her 

Rana smiled at her wife’s question and was about to give it to her before having a change of heart 

“You know what, you have to wait until later to open this” Rana said to her wife’s shock, as she put the envelope on her bedside 

“Excuse me you can't just do that, you better give me something good in return for waiting” Kate said, as Rana smiled at an idea that popped into her head 

“What’s that smile for?” Kate questioned 

“Does this make up for it?” Rana asked, before undoing her dressing gown and exposing her naked body to her wife, which left Kate speechless 

“Cat got your tongue babe?” Rana questioned, as Kate looked at her wife’s naked body and she knew couldn’t resist her anymore 

“Come here you” Kate demanded, which Rana did as she launched herself at her wife and crashed her lips up against Kate’s while mounting her wife 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

One week had passed since Susie and Eva left the street to start a new life in America and Rana and Kate were still devastated by the pair’s departure, with the latter crying herself to sleep the night after her niece left despite her wife’s best attempts to make her feel better, but the waitress’s woe's eased slightly when Eva contacted the Connors to let them know she would be visiting over Christmas, which delighted the young married couple 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“That was amazing” Kate stated, as Rana moved away from the lower part of her wife’s body after pleasuring her, but before she could return to her side of the bed, Kate pulled her towards her and put her arm around her 

“You like that babe?” Rana questioned while snuggling up to her naked wife 

“Hell yeah, hey babe you got some of my juices on you lips” Kate pointed out with a slight smirk on her face, before Rana licked her lips to remove it, which made Kate go weak at the knees 

Kate looked down at her wife, who was positioned just below her armpit beside her and couldn’t help but smile, as Rana asked her wife something 

“So, when are you meeting your family for dinner?” 

“4, so I start work at 11 and work until 4 and then I'll have dinner with dad, Carla, Jenny and Michelle” Kate said while sounding downbeat, which Rana could sense 

“Hey babe, you don’t sound too keen” 

“I just want you to be there” Kate stated while pulling puppy eyes at her wife, while Rana started to move her hand slowly up and down her wife’s thigh 

“Babe you know how pissed I am that I can’t go, but we all know Moira loves making people’s life difficult and I did skip that afternoon last week to say goodbye to Susie, so I would’ve been surprised if she let me have 2 afternoons off in the space of a week” 

“Yeah I know, doesn’t mean it doesn't suck any less” 

“I know, oh god I need to get to work” Rana said while looking at the time, which prompted her to get off the bed and head to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get her face ready 

 

After 20 minutes, Rana exited the bathroom after sorting her face out and was pleasantly surprised to see her wife had laid her work uniform out for her and thanked her wife, who was still exposed on the pairs bed 

“Thanks babe” 

“That's okay my love” Kate said, as Rana started to get changed into her work uniform 

For the whole time she was getting changed into her work uniform, Rana couldn’t keep her eyes off her wife and her naked body and just as the nurse got dressed, Kate pulled her up on it 

“Are you obsessed with my body or something?” 

“Kate my love, I'm obsessed with everything that concerns you” Rana declared, which put a big smile on her wife face 

“I have to go now babe, I'll be at the Bistro at 1 to have lunch with my favourite girl, and you can take that envelope but if you dare open it without me then you will feel my wrath” Rana said while looking at the envelope on her bedside table 

“Okay if you say so babe, have a good day at work and I’ll have your chicken burger and sweet photo fries waiting for you” 

“That’s my girl, I love you” Rana said before kissing the birthday girl on the lips, and couldn’t help putting her hand on wife's her exposed body, which made Kate smiled as the nurse vacated the bedroom and headed off to work 

After her wife vacated the room and headed off to work, Kate got dressed into her work attire and watched some tv for an hour and after finishing two episodes of friends, Kate headed back to the bedroom to get her bag and glanced over at envelope her wife left and grabbed it and put it in her bag, before exiting her and her wife’s flat to head off to work 

 

When Kate opened the front door of the Bistro, she was greeted by a smug looking Daniel 

“thirty, thirty, thirty, happy birthday you old woman” 

“God, I hate you” Kate stated while hitting her coworker's shoulder, as Michelle walked out of the kitchen 

“Happy birthday cus, I know you’re thirty but that doesn’t mean you can hit your coworkers” Michelle shouted to her cousin 

“Okay cus, give me some menu’s” Kate asked, as the first two customers of the day entered the restaurant 

 

For the next two hours, Kate couldn’t take her mind of this envelope that Rana gave her, she kept thinking about what could be inside but couldn’t think of anything realistic and it was really bothering her which her cousin could see 

“Hey kid, what's up?” Michelle asked, as Kate returned to the bar 

“Rana gave me this envelope that has something in to for my birthday and I can't think what it could be” 

“Why don’t you just open it” Michelle suggested 

“I want to, but she said if I did I would feel her wrath” Kate responded 

As Kate responded to her cousin's suggestion, her wife walked through the door and when she saw her wife, Rana immediately approached her with a big smile planted across her face 

“Hey my beautiful birthday girl, how’s work been?” 

“it's been okay, would’ve been better if my mind weren't in overdrive about this bloody envelope” Kate explained, while Michelle brought the nurse’s meal out from the kitchen 

“Thanks Michelle, Kate my love you don’t need to worry about it I know you’re going to love it” Rana said to her wife, while walking to the backroom with Kate to have her lunch with her 

“Can’t I just open it” 

“No, you can’t, you’ve to wait till later” Rana said while taking a bite of her burger 

 

For the next 15 minutes, Kate tried to get any information out of her wife concerning this envelope but Rana wasn’t budging and didn’t give anything away and as she prepared to return to work, Kate took a stab in the dark and what the envelope could have inside 

“Is it a holiday?” 

“No its not babe, I'm not telling you now but when you finish your dinner with you family, come to the medical centre and you can then open it” Rana said to her wife, as she stood up from the sofa 

“Okay then, see you then” Kate said before her wife pecked on the lips and headed back to work 

 

For the rest of shift and her birthday meal with her close family, Kate’s mind was on the envelope and as the family’s desserts arrived, Carla pulled her sister up on her weird behaviour 

“What's up Kate, you’ll mind seems to be a million miles away” 

“So, Rana gave me this envelope and told me not to open it until later and I just can’t imagine what it might be” Kate explained, before taking a bite of her cheese cake 

“Very mysterious of her, what else did she give you?” Carla asked 

“She got me some clothes I wanted, some sweets I've been going on about since her and I went to NYC, a box set of friends which I needed and a photo frame of her, Susie and I when we went to the zoo” Kate answered 

“Good, it's nice to hear she’s treating you like an angel, next you’ll be telling me you had breakfast in bed followed by sex” Carla jokingly said before taking another bite of her cake, while Kate’s face started to turn a shade of red which he sister noticed 

“You did, didn’t you” 

“Yeah, I just couldn’t help myself, she was just sitting there on the bed looking beautiful as always and when she took off her dressing gown I just couldn’t help myself” 

“I don’t really want to hear about your sex life sis, eat you'll cheesecake otherwise I'm eating it” 

 

“Thank you guys for coming and making my birthday so great, I love you all” Kate said to her family, as everyone stood up and prepared to leave 

“It’s not a problem sweetheart, don’t spend that money all at once” Johnny said to his daughter, before walking out the main door with Kate 

“I won’t dad, I don’t know what I’ll spend it on, I may treat Rana, she deserves something nice for being the best wife, even though she’s being really sly” 

“What do you mean by that love?” Johnny questioned while opening the front door for his daughter 

“I have this envelope which she gave to me and she’s being very sly about it and won't let me open it until I see her and my mind is in overdrive at what it could be” Kate explained while walking down the street towards the medical centre 

“Very sly, but I bet it’s something amazing, Rana doesn't do crap birthday presents for you, she always goes big” 

“Yeah I know, and that’s why I love her, sorry dad I told Rana I'll met her at the medical centre, thank you for making today great” Kate said before hugging her father 

“No problem sweetheart, I hope whatever is in that envelope makes you happy” Johnny said to his daughter before the waitress left her father and made her way towards her wife’s workplace 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“You still here Liz, its 5:43, weren't you suppose to clock off at 5?” Rana asked, as she gave Liz her last patient report 

“Yeah but Moira said I needed to do some more admin work” 

“Talking of Moira, where is she?” Rana questioned 

“She’s gone, she went about 20 minutes ago and asked me to lock up” Liz answered 

“You can get off if you want, I need to wait for Kate anyway and I’ll lock up” Rana proposed 

“Aww, thanks Rana I would love that, see you tomorrow” Liz said as she gave Rana the keys to lock up and rushed out of the medical centre 

Rana couldn’t help but laugh at her work colleague rushing out of the medical centre and shut down her computer off that she had left on, and when the nurse looked back towards the main door her face lit up at who had just entered and was walking towards her 

“Hey my angel” Kate said while walking towards her wife, who was behind the main desk 

“Hi babe, how was the dinner?” Rana asked, before leaning across the desk to kiss her wife 

“Yeah it was great, dad gave me £200” 

“Ooo, how nice of him, what you going to spend that on?” Rana questioned while walking around the desk to head back to her office, as Kate followed her wife 

“I thought I may treat you for being the best wife ever” Kate said, before beginning to flood her wife’s neck with kisses, which aroused Rana 

“You haven't opened the envelope yet have you?” 

“No, I haven't” Kate replied before starting to kiss her wife’s neck once again 

“Well stop slobbering over my neck and open it” 

“What, can I actually open it?” Kate asked while pulling away from her wife’s neck 

“Yeah that’s what I said, open it” 

While watching her wife search for the envelope in her bag, Rana took a deep breath because she knew this present could be life changing for her and Kate, but she also knew it was what they both wanted and couldn't wait to see Kate’s reaction to what was inside and after a short wait, Kate found the envelope and opened it, but before finding out what was inside Rana told her something 

“When you look at what's in there, can you read it to me please” 

“Hmm.... okay” Kate replied, before following her wife’s instructions 

“Dear Mrs. Rana Connor, this letter is conformation of your consultation for the 2nd of November concerning the IVF treatment you’ve requested” 

“Nah, nah, nah, nah this is some joke isn't it, this can't be real, you said you wanted to have time being a married couple before considering kids, this is a fake” Kate said, adamant that the letter was a hoax 

“It’s not a joke babe.., its real” Rana said while putting her arms around her wife’s waist and pulling Kate closer towards her, who had tears forming in her eyes 

“Are... are we... going to have a baby?” Kate emotionally asked while looking into her wife’s eyes 

“If everything works out, then yes... yes we will” 

Kate melted into her wife’s arms at Rana’s surprise, she couldn’t believe that her wife had requested to start an IVF treatment to get pregnant, her dream was to have a kid with her soulmate and that dream was a step closer to becoming a reality and she couldn’t control her emotions as she cried into her wife’s chest 

After a couple of seconds, Rana started to cry at her wife’s overjoyed reaction to the letter, it melted her heart that she loved it and was about to tell her something before Kate pulled away from the embrace slightly and looked into her wife’s eyes and told her something 

“Rana Connor, you’ve made the happiest girl in the world, I bloody love you so much and I just.... I just can’t believe we may be parents, if everything goes well, my god I have so many questions to ask” 

“I’m glad you love the surprise, what questions do you want to ask, ask away” Rana said to Kate, while wiping away the tears from her wife’s tear stained face 

“How long will it take, when did you decide to do this, how does it work, how much does it....” Kate franticly asked before getting interrupted by her wife 

“Calm down my love” 

“Sorry, I'm just so happy and excited” Kate said with a massive smile on her face, which put a smile on her wife’s face 

“I know you are so am I” 

“To answer your questions, I don’t know how long it will take, I did some research and it can take between 8 to 10 weeks from the first meeting to finding out if it works so I guess that’s around the length it will take for me, secondly, I decided to do it after we came home from London, and I don’t really know how it works but we’ll find out tomorrow” Rana explained to her shell shocked wife 

“After London, you cheeky devil, I thought you wanted to enjoy marriage before having kids?” Kate asked before pecking her wife on the lips 

“I may have lied, I hope you can forgive me” 

“I think I may have to punish you first” Kate seductively said, before starting to kiss her wife’s neck and run her hand down her wife’s hip 

“Then punish me babe” 

“Okay, I will” 

Kate picked her wife off the ground and carried her over to her desk and put her down and started to remove Rana’s shirt, as Rana did the same with her wife. After admiring each other's assets, Kate and Rana started to kiss each other passionately and after a couple of minutes of passion filled kissing, Kate’s attention turned towards another part of her wife’s body but just as she was about to remove her Rana’s work trousers, the office door opened 

“Rana I did I give you the....” Liz said before stopping in tracks, as she found the young married couple semi nude 

“Did I give you the key?” Liz asked while trying not to look at the sight in front of her, as Kate and Rana looked at each other in shock 

“Yeah you did Liz, can you leave now” Rana said to her work colleague, who followed her instructions and left the two girls on their own 

After Liz closed the door, Kate and Rana looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened 

“That was awkward” Rana said while putting her shirt back on, as her wife did the same thing 

“Yeah I know, should we head back to ours and continue what we started?” Kate proposed 

“I like your idea, just let me shut off my computer and then we can lock up” 

Rana turned off her computer and locked her office and after turning off the lights, the pair exited the centre and as Rana locked up, Kate told her something 

“Thank you so much” 

“For what?” Rana questioned, before linking arms with her wife as the pair started to walk home 

“For everything, for being the best wife in the world, the kindest person I know and for preparing to sacrifice your body to bring our kid into the world, I love you so much” Kate explained, as a tear fell down her face 

“It’s my pleasure babe, come on let's go home and finish what we started”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything needs changing or amending, let me know :)


	30. The Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate go to their consultation about Rana's IVF request, will everything go smoothly?

“Rana, Rana my love” Kate said while taping her sleeping wife’s shoulder 

“What, what’s the time?” Rana quietly asked after being woke up by her wife 

“8:00” 

“Okay, why have you woken me up at this time?” Rana questioned while turning to face her wife 

“Yesterday did happen didn’t it, I didn’t just dream it did I?” Kate asked which made Rana smile, as the nurse kissed her wife on the lips before answering her question 

“Yeah it did happen babe, everything from me serving you breakfast in this very bed, to me giving you the letter about the IVF, to us getting caught half naked in my office by Liz” 

“Good, I thought I dreamt it, that was a bit embarrassing wasn’t it?” Kate asked while gazing into her wife’s eyes 

“What us getting caught, nah not really, it's happened before hasn’t it” Rana answered with a smile on her face 

“Yeah, we always seem to get caught or interrupted, don’t we?” 

“Yeah I don’t know why, ever since Luke caught us in the van we can't seem to have a moment to ourselves most of the time” Rana answered, as Kate moved closer towards her wife and suggested something 

“Well we aren't going to get caught or interrupted here so should I move down the bed, or do you want to do the honors?” 

“Hmm, why don’t we do some kissing first before we get down to business?” Rana proposed, while Kate got on top of her wife 

“I like the sound of that, let's not waste anytime” Kate said, before connecting her lips with her wife’s, as her and Rana started to kiss 

 

“I could get used to morning sex” Rana stated while cuddling up to her wife 

“Yeah its quite nice isn't it, who needs breakfast hey” Kate said which made her wife smile, as the waitress looked at the clock on her bedside table 

“What time is the appointment at the clinic?” 

“10:15” Rana answered while looking up at her wife 

“Okay, do you want to stay in bed for a bit and then go and get something from Roy’s, or do you want to go now?” Kate asked 

“Stay in bed and cuddle up to you” Rana replied, which put a smile on Kate’s face as she kissed her on the lips and put her arm around her 

“Good” 

After a couple of moments of admiring each other, Kate asked her wife something 

“Did you ever want kids before, I know just after you told me about the feelings you had for me Zee said you two were trying for a kid, but wasn’t that just a distraction or was it genuine?” 

“I did want kids, I've kind of always have, but when I was with Zee I always felt pressured to have kids and I started to fall out with the idea, but now I'm with you I'm as happy as ever and there is nothing more I want to do” Rana answered with a massive smile on her face, as her wife also smiled 

“Aww, you’re the best but can I ask again, was the trying for kids with Zee you trying to distract yourselves from, well from me?” Kate asked 

“Yeah I'm not going to lie, and I regret it now” 

“What do you mean by that?” Kate questioned while looking down at her wife 

“Because if I had got pregnant, I would’ve had a kid that I don't want with someone I didn’t want to be with, it was selfish of me and it wouldn’t have been fair on either of them if I did get knocked up” 

“Yeah that’s fair enough, do you want to go to Roy’s now, my treat” Kate suggested 

“Yeah okay, but first let's get changed, I don’t think Roy will appreciate two naked women walking into his eater” Rana answered, which made her and her wife laugh slightly 

“Yeah I guess we should, come on get your fine ass out of bed” Kate demanded, as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom 

 

After the pair both got dressed, Kate and Rana vacated their flat and made the short trip to Roy’s and after ordering their breakfast, Kate and Rana sat down at a free table and waited for their breakfast, as Kate asked Rana something 

“Where is this place?” 

“What place, thanks Shona” Rana said, as Shona placed the pairs breakfast on the table 

“The place where we have to go for this appointment” Kate stated before taking a sip of her coffee, as Rana realized what her wife meant 

“Oh now I get you, it's in lower Manchester about 25 to 30 minutes away” 

“Ah okay” 

Just after Kate’s comment, a familiar face walked into the café and after ordering a coffee, Imran approached the table where the two girls were at 

“Hey girls, may I?” 

“Yeah sure bro, is everything in the world of Imran okay?” Rana asked, as her brother sat down next to her 

“Yeah I'm great thanks sis and before I forget, Kate happy birthday for yesterday I was going to come and see you and give you this but work was so manic yesterday” Imran said before handing an envelope to Kate, which put a smile on her face 

“I should get used to these things shouldn't I babe” Kate stated to her wife, who smile at her comment while Imran didn’t understand his sister in laws comment 

“I don’t follow” 

“Don't worry Imran, so what's in here?” Kate questioned, before taking a bite of her bacon sandwich 

“Open it and see” Imran replied, as Kate followed his instructions and couldn’t believe what she found inside 

“Imran thank you, how much is here?” Kate asked while holding the money which was in the envelope 

“£100” 

“Thanks bro, so dinner is on you tonight babe” Rana said before taking another sip of her coffee 

“Yeah maybe, thanks Imran” Kate said before standing up and giving her brother in law a hug 

“No problem Kate, anyway what did this one get you for your birthday?” Imran asked after pulling away from the embrace with his sister in law, as the pair both sat back down in their seats 

After Imran’s question, Kate and Rana looked at each other and smiled which the lawyer noticed and pulled them up on it 

“What’s the smiles for, what did you get her sis?” 

“What did I get her.... hmm I can't remember, babe what did I get you again?” Rana jokingly asked her wife 

“You got that American candy that I had in NYC, the box set of friends I wanted, a photo frame of you, Susie and I at the zoo and some roses” Kate answered with a big grin on her face, before taking the final sip of her coffee 

“Aww, what a nice wife you’ve got Kate” 

“Yeah, she’s the best” Kate stated, as the smile on her face grew even bigger while gazing at her wife 

“Sorry girls I have to love you and leave you, Adam needs me back at work, if you want to go out for dinner tonight let me know” Imran said, while standing up from his chair 

“Okay bro, I’ll text you” 

“Okay sis, have a nice day you two” Imran said before vacating the café, as Rana and Kate continued to smile at each other until they finished their breakfast, as Rana said something to her wife 

“We should go now” 

“Its not for another hour yet isn't it?” Kate questioned, before looking at her phone 

“Yeah but we don’t want to be late for it, why don’t I buy you another coffee while you phone street cars and get us a taxi, how does that sound?” Rana proposed while reaching across the table to hold Kate’s hand with her own, which made the waitress smile 

“Yeah okay” Kate answered 

“I bloody love you Kate Connor” Rana declared, before leaning across the table to kiss her wife 

“I love you too my angel, now go and get me my flipping coffee” Kate demanded, after pulling away from a kiss as Rana followed her orders and got out of her seat and headed towards the counter, while the waitress phoned street cars 

After a couple of minutes, Rana returned with two coffees in hand and when she returned she asked her wife something 

“Everything good, did you book a taxi?” 

“Yeah, Steve said there's one there now if you want to go now, if not we’ll have to wait 10 minutes” Kate answered 

“Okay then, let's go” Rana said, as she held her hand out to Kate who grabbed it and stood up from her chair and headed to the exit hand in hand with her wife 

After vacating the café, Kate and Rana headed to street cars and got into the cab the former booked and headed off to the clinic, where a life changing consultation awaited for the pair 

 

25 minutes after leaving the street, Kate and Rana arrived outside the clinic and got out of the taxi and headed into the clinic hand in hand, as they approached the main desk 

“Hey, we’re here for a consultation, the name is Rana, Rana Connor” Rana said to the receptionist 

“Okay, please take a seat, you will be seen shortly” 

Rana and Kate sat down in the waiting area as they waited for their life changing appointment and after 15 minutes, a woman approached the pair 

“Rana Connor?” 

“Yes, that’s me” Rana stated, as she stood up from her seat 

“Hello, my name is Nikki can you please follow me” 

“Can my wife come with me?” Rana asked, while looking gleefully at Kate 

“Yeah sure, follow me girls” 

Kate and Rana followed Nikki into her office and sat down by her desk, and after a few moments Nikki started the consultation 

"Hello as I've already said my name is Nikki and I'll be looking after you through your cycle of IVF that you Rana have selected, before we go on are you sure you want to go for the treatment you have picked, if you're unsure you can look at all the treatments we provide, and you and your wife can come up with a decision" 

"Yes, we are happy with the treatment I've selected" Rana said to Nikki, while grabbing her wife's hand 

"Great, okay let's get started. Rana when you got the letter you got in the post, it asked when you came for your consultation that you bring a full medical report, have you got that for us?" 

"Yes, I have" Rana said while grabbing it out of her bag and passing it to Nikki 

"Great, do you smoke at all?" Nikki asked 

"No, no I don't" Rana said as Nikki wrote down Rana’s reply 

"Okay, smoking can cause problems with the process, but that won't be a problem in this case” 

"Okay, I'll now talk you through the process of the treatment you’ve selected, so you'll be coming here every week for many different things, so next week you'll come in and we'll do some tests which will give us a better idea of your fertility" 

"What kind of tests?" Kate asked Nikki 

"Many but the main ones will a blood test, an ultrasound, infectious disease check and a uterine evaluation" 

"God that’s a lot, you're okay with that babe?" Kate asked her wife 

"Yeah that's okay, this is why I know you wouldn’t want to do it" Rana replied, which produce a smile from Kate 

"Then after those tests if everything is good, you will then start taking birth control pills, this will help regulate your menstrual cycle and prepare your ovaries. During this part of the process you may experience something that we call "breakthrough bleeding" but it's nothing to worry about" 

"You will then take the pill every day for 2 weeks, and when you come back in after that time you'll be taken off the pill and you will then begin a process called Controlled Ovarian Hyperstimulation or COH for short" 

"What's that?" Rana asked 

"It’s a process used by most IVF clinics which is when you'll start taking fertility medications to help induce ovulation" Nikki explained 

"Okay" Rana replied 

"But before that you'll have an ultrasound to evaluate your uterus and ovaries and if they are all good we start the COH process, this is when you’ll start taking the medications which helps mature more eggs in your ovaries then you would normally have. After that, you will then come in every other day for blood tests and ultrasounds to keep a close eye on the development of your follicles and eggs, this will be the most time consuming part of the whole IVF process" 

Kate and Rana looked at each other and smiled as Nikki continued to explain 

"Then after 10-12 days of taking the medications, we will see if your follicles have growth to an appropriate size and if so it will then be time to trigger the final maturation of the eggs with an injection called HCG and then we will then schedule the ultrasound egg retrieval for around 36 hours after the HCG injection" 

"What happens after that?" Rana asked 

"We will then schedule a procedure to collect the eggs from you, this procedure will take most of the day which means you will need to take a day off work if you're working that day and you won't be allowed to drive" Nikki explained 

"Okay, what happens after that?" Kate questioned while tightening her grip onto her wife’s hand 

"After retrieving the egg we will then combine it with the sperm, we can get the sperm from a sperm bank which we as a clinic are quite close to if you want, but it's up to you?" Nikki questioned 

"Want to let them deal with getting the sperm?" Rana asked Kate 

"Yeah, it's your decision babe, you’re the one that will be going through this" Kate answered 

"Yeah okay" Rana said, accepting Nikki proposal 

"Okay we'll get that sort for you" Nikki said while writing down what Rana's choice was concerning the sperm 

"Okay after combining the sperm and the egg and if all goes well and fertilisation occurs then the embryos will be created. There are 2 options you can choose at this stage that can be used to increase the changes of successful pregnancy. The first option is assisted hatching, this is a procedure where a tiny hole is made in the embryo's outer membrane to try and increase the rate of implantation after transfer. The other option is Preimplantation genetic screening (PGS) or Preimplantation genetic diagnosis, this can help ensure that only healthy embryos are transferred, the choice is completely up to you" Nikki said to the girls 

"What should we do?" Rana asked Kate 

"I think the first option" Kate stated 

"Okay, we would like to go with option 1 please, assisted hatching" Rana said to Nikki 

"No problem" Nikki said while writing down Rana's choice 

"What happens after that?" 

"we will monitor the embryos for 3-5 days and see which ones are most likely to survive the transfer and we'll give you a daily report on the progress they're making and 3 days after fertilisation the embryos are ready for transfer, but I would recommend doing it after 5 days" 

"Why after 5?" Kate asked 

"Statistically it increases the chance of you becoming pregnant" 

"Okay we'll do that then" Rana said as Nikki took note of Rana's choice 

"The embryo will then be instilled into the uterus via a thin, flexibly tube which is gently passed through the opening in cervix leading into the interior of the uterus, you will not need sedation for this procedure and is painless" 

"Okay what happens after that?" Rana asked 

"You will be given a progesterone supplement which will help support the uterine lining and encourage implantation, around 2 weeks after this you'll come back in for a pregnancy test and if it says its positive we will schedule an ultra sound for 2 weeks after to see if everything is going well and if it is you can then transfer your care to whoever you want" 

"Okay that all sounds good" Rana stated before grinning at her wife 

"How long do you think the process from now to when we find out if its been a success will be?" Kate asked 

"It all depends of how the body reacts it can take longer or slightly less than what I've said, but I would expect it would be 9 weeks from now, so you should find out just after the new year" Nikki said 

"Great" Kate said, before smiling at her wife 

"These here are consent forms that you must sign if you want to carry out this treatment" Nikki said to Rana, after pulling out the forms from her desk 

After reading through the small print, Rana signed the consent forms and handed them back to Nikki 

"Great, one more thing I need to ask you before you can enjoy the rest of you day and that’s payment" 

"How do you accept payment?" Rana asked which prompted Kate to ask her something 

"Rana, can we afford it?" 

"Of course we can babe, we wouldn't be here if we couldn’t afford it, I still have some money from the divorce and there is nothing more I would like to spend it on then this" Rana said to Kate which produce a smile from her wife 

"We can take debt card" 

"Okay we'll do that" Rana stated 

"Okay, you can do that at the main desk so this is where we end this consultation and we’ll look forward to seeing you next week" Nikki said, before shaking both girls hands 

"Thank you Nikki" Rana said as her and Kate headed towards the desk to pay and after doing so Kate took Rana aside 

"Are you sure you going to be okay with all this, there was a lot of information we just took in" Kate asked Rana 

"I'm sure, this is going to be the best decision we ever made" 

"And I'll support you throughout this process and help you the best I can" Kate declared while gazing into Rana's eyes 

"I wouldn’t expect anything different from my beautiful wife, I love you" Rana said before kissing her wife 

"I love you too, let's go home" Kate said after pulling away from the kiss, as the pair left the clinic and started a new chapter in their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anything need amending let me know


	31. Oh God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and challenging process, Rana goes back to the clinic to find out if the treatment has work and to see if she's pregnant, but she is concerned when Kate doesn't show, what could've happened to her wife to cause her to miss such a big moment in their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of the lack of updates, work has been stressful over the past few weeks and i've rushed editing this chapter so if theres anything that need changing or amending, let me know :)

9 weeks had passed since Kate and Rana's consultation at the IVF clinic and it had been a challenging few months for the young pair but for Rana especially. The nurse had become exhausted at the going back and forth from work and home to the clinic, but she knew this would happen and if the outcome would be that at the end of it she would be pregnant with her and Kate child, it would be worth it. 

As she promised, Kate was there by her wife's side for every step of the process and would make sure that the doctors would explain everything to her and Rana before doing something, make sure Rana was as healthy as possible through the physical challenging time and made sure she was comfortable for the whole duration of the IVF cycle. 

Nikki had been with the girls for the whole duration of the cycle and was happy with how Rana's body was reacting to the treatment and was very happy with the progress that had been made. From the consultation to the transfer of the embryos it took 7 weeks which Nikki expected, and for two weeks after the transfer Rana continued on with life as normal while the embryos that were inserted into her did the hard job. 

Over this time, Christmas and New Year's had passed and Kate and Rana had a great time over the festive period spending a lot of time with family, and as she promised Eva was there which meant Rana and Kate were reunited with the little girl that they loved with all their heart and couldn't wait for Susie to potentially meet their kid and her cousin. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Today was now the day the girls had been waiting for, it was the day Rana would find out if the IVF had worked and if she was pregnant, and both girls were excited to hear the results but had both prepared themselves for the worst 

"What will we do if it doesn’t work?" Kate asked while sitting down at the table 

"I don't know, I've eaten up a large portion of the money I got from the divorce, but let's not think like that" Rana replied 

"Yeah, I'm sure it's worked" 

"Let's hope so" Rana said before finishing off her breakfast 

"What time is the appointment again?" Kate asked 

"2pm" 

"Okay, I've cleared it with Michelle that I need to have a two-hour lunch break as I'm working a full day today" Kate said to Rana 

"Was she okay with that?" 

"Not really, it's going to be a busy day today, got a big booking in for 12:20 but I told her I need to be somewhere at 2 and after a lot of persuading she agreed" Kate explained to Rana 

"So, when are you leaving?" Rana asked 

"1:30, I know it will be close, but that’s the earliest I could leave" 

"That's fine, I'll meet you at the clinic then" 

"Yeah that'll be fine" Kate stated with a smile on her face, before asking her wife something 

"if you are pregnant when do you want to start telling people?" 

"Straight away if you want, we can have a dinner here and tell everyone together if that’s what you want?" Rana suggested while standing up from her chair 

"Yeah that sounds perfect to me" Kate replied 

"Just like you then babe" Rana said to Kate before stealing a kiss from her wife 

"You’re the perfect one, the fact you are doing this babe makes me feel so grateful to have someone like you in my life" Kate stated, expressing her gratitude with a smile on her face as Rana smiled back at her wife who told her something 

"I love you so much" Kate said before standing up and leaning in for a kiss 

"I love you more" Rana said after pulling away from the kiss 

"I doubt that but I can't argue now because I have to leave now to go to work, so I'll see you at the clinic at 2, love you" Kate said as she opened the door to leave 

"I love you too babe" Rana said as Kate looked back at her wife and smiled before vacating the flat and heading to work 

 

It was 12:30 and Rana had just finished her lunch in Roy’s when her brother approached her table 

"May I?" Imran questioned 

"Yeah sure" Rana answered as her brother sat down at the table 

"What's been going on with you and Kate recently?" Imran asked, which confused Rana 

"What do you mean?" Rana asked 

"I've seen you two a few times sneaking off from work and getting in a taxi and just wanted to know if I should know anything" 

"No there is nothing going on" Rana said before taking a sip of her coffee while her face started to turn red 

"Rana, I know when you are lying and its written all over your face and I'm not letting you leave till you tell me what's going on" Imran said, issuing his sister an ultimatum 

Rana didn't know what to do, she agreed with Kate that they would tell their family and friends together when they knew for certain she was pregnant, but her brother knew something was up and Rana knew Imran always finds a way to get what he wants, so she decided to tell him 

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell a soul, Kate will kill me if she knew I told someone" 

"I promise" 

"Kate and I have been going to an IVF clinic because we both want a kid and I've been going through the process of IVF to try and get pregnant" Rana whispered to her brother 

"What really?" 

"Yeah" Rana answered with a gleeful smile on her face 

"I hope everything goes to plan, when do you find out if it has worked?" Imran asked with a slight smile on his face 

"In about an hour and a quarter " Rana answered while looking at the time on her phone 

"Oh god, you did keep that quiet, I hope everything goes well for you" 

"Thanks Imran, it means a lot" Rana said with thankful smile on her face 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Imran asked 

"Nah thanks for the offer, but I think it's only right that it's just Kate and I there" 

"That's fair enough sis, I've got to go now, but good luck and hope everything goes well" Imran before standing up and walking towards the door 

"Thanks" Rana said as her brother walked out the door 

 

10 minutes after her brother left, Rana vacated the café and made the short walk to street cars and got into the taxi she booked after Imran left and started her journey to a potentially life changing consultation 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey Michelle, its 1:20 is it okay if I go now?" Kate asked after returning from the kitchen and walking into the bar 

"Yeah go on, you’ve worked hard today, take the rest of the day off" Michelle said to the delight of her cousin 

"Really, thanks Michelle I'll see you tomorrow" 

After being given permission to leave and have the rest of the day off, Kate grabbed her things and rushed out of the restaurant and hurried to street cars to ask for a taxi and when she arrived, Kate asked Steve something

"Hey Steve, any taxis going?" 

"There will be in 15 minutes, that’s the earliest we can do it" Steve answered 

"Okay that’s fine, see you then" 

Kate vacated the office and decided to go back home and get dressed and after doing so, she phoned Rana 

"Hey Rana, where are you?" 

"I'm just outside the clinic now, I wanted to get here early" Rana replied 

"Okay, I've just got off work and booked a taxi which will be taking me in 15 minutes, so I should be there on time" Kate said while putting the dirty plates from breakfast into the dishwasher 

"Okay babe, I'll see you there" 

"Rana, one last thing before you go" Kate said while grabbing her bag 

"What?" 

"I love you" Kate stated with a smile on her face, as she left the flat 

"I love you too babe" Rana replied with a gleeful expression on her face, before ending the call and entering the clinic 

Knowing that the taxi wouldn’t be ready for another 10 minutes, Kate decided to go and get a coffee from Roy's and after she entered the café and ordered her drink she heard her name being called from across the room 

"Kate, Kate" 

"Oh my god Ryan, I didn’t know you were coming back, how you been?" Kate said before hugging Ryan and sitting down at his table 

"Yeah everything's been good, I'm just back because Ibiza is quiet this time a year" Ryan said to Kate 

"Fair enough, I remembered when I was a rep out there this time of year was quite dry" Kate said as Roy placed her coffee on the table 

"So, I saw on Facebook you got married" 

"Yeah I did" Kate stated 

"What's her name again, is it Rana?" Ryan questioned 

"Yeah it is" Kate said, as she smiled at the mention of her wife’s name 

"How is she, I've never really met her before, I remembered I met her once but then I went back to Ibiza " Ryan asked 

"She's the best, she is so loving and caring and I couldn’t ask for anyone else to live the rest of my life with" Kate replied 

"Do you smell that, it smells cheesy" 

"Hey" Kate said while kicking Ryan under the table 

"Ow that hurt" 

"It was meant to" Kate said before taking a sip of her coffee 

"For real though, do you genuinely think she's the one?" Ryan questioned which left Kate a tad bemused 

"Of course she's the one, I wouldn’t have married her if I didn't, she has done so much for me and for that I'll love her until my last breath" Kate declared with a smile on her face as Alya walked into the café and sat down next to her friend 

"Hey Kate, what's up, one coffee please Roy" Alya asked 

"Not much really" Kate answered while Ryan admired Miss Nazir 

"Who are you then?" 

"Sorry, I'm not interested" Alya stated 

"That’s brutal" Kate said, referring to Alya's rejection of Ryan 

After Alya’s rejection, Kate looked at the time and it was 1:33 and decided to head to street cars and leave Ryan and Alya to themselves 

"Okay, I've got to go so I will see you two love birds later" Kate said while standing up from her seat 

"Love birds, why would I be interested in this?" Alya questioned 

"I'm actually really attractive" Ryan confidently stated, which made Alya laugh 

Kate left Alya and Ryan to argue and after she opened the front door of the café she saw something odd outside her old flat. 

Kate and Rana's old flat had been empty since they moved out, Eileen had moved away and hadn't sorted out new tenants and it was sitting there collecting dust, and that's why Kate was shocked to see something there 

"Are those flowers?" Kate asked herself 

After a couple of seconds of looking at the object outside her old flat from a far, Kate decided to walk over to investigate further but as she walked across the road she turned to her left to see a speeding car coming towards her and before she could react, the car smashed into the waitress and sent Kate flying through the air and crashing onto the concrete pavement leaving the young waitress unconscious while the car drove off 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey Rana, you ready? Nikki asked which left Rana a bit confused 

"What, the appointment is at 2" Rana said, as the time ticked pasted 1:30 

"Well I've just had a cancellation, so do you want to come in a bit early?" Nikki suggested 

"Hmm... I would but I'm waiting for Kate to arrive" 

"You can wait for her but why don’t we do the blood and pregnancy test now, it won't come up straight away so we can do the tests, wait for the results and when Kate arrives you can find out if you're pregnant together, how does that sound" Nikki suggested 

"Yeah okay" Rana reluctantly, as she entered Nikki's office 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Why aren't you interested in me?" Ryan asked Alya, as they both stood up from the table 

"Because I don’t go for desperate low life's like you" Alya said while heading for the exit as Ryan followed close behind 

"Why are you so horrible?" Ryan asked 

"Because I don’t like yo... oh god Kate" Alya said after opening the door as she and Ryan ran towards the unconscious waitress 

"Kate are you okay?" Alya asked, which got no response from her friend 

Shortly after, Imran came out of his office with Adam and immediately ran towards his unconscious sister in law 

"What's happened?" Imran franticly asked Alya 

"I don’t know, I don't know, Ryan and I just came out the café and saw her here on the ground" 

"Call an ambulance now and someone go around to the Medical Centre and get someone now" Imran shouted as Adam and Ryan went to find help while Alya called for an ambulance 

After giving instructions to Ryan, Adam and Alya, Imran looked at Kate, he could see there was blood coming from her head and saw that her eye was quite badly damaged as a black eye had developed and afterwards checked to see if she was breathing 

"Oh my god" 

"What Imran?" Alya asked as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone 

"She's not breathing" 

"The ambulance is on its way" Alya said before putting down the phone, while not noticing what Imran had just said 

"Alya, she's not breathing" Imran repeated 

"Oh god" Alya stated as she became more upset at the prospect of Kate dying 

"Phone Rana now" Imran demanded, as Alya phoned her best friend while Imran started to perform CPR 

"Come on Kate, don’t give up now" Imran said while giving chest compressions 

"It keeps going to voicemail" 

"Keep trying" Imran shouted as he kept giving his sister in law CPR 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Hey Rana, where's Kate?" 

"I don't know, she should be here by now" Rana said, concerned why her wife hadn't arrived yet 

"I've got your results if you want to find out" Nikki said to Rana’s shock 

"That was quick, I thought it takes longer for a blood test?" 

"It's usually takes longer, but today it came back quicker than expected, do you want to come and find out if the treatment has been successful?" 

"Hmm... I don't know I should wait for Kate" Rana said, unsure about whether to find out the results with or without wife 

"You can wait for her if you want, but I thought you would want to find out as soon as possible" 

"Yeah I do, okay let's find out" Rana said before standing up from her seat and following Nikki into her office 

Rana walked into Nikki's office and sat down and tried to phone Kate one last time but had no service, which meant phoning Kate was impossible but was taken out of her chain of thought by Nikki 

"Okay here they are" Nikki said as she found Rana’s results 

"Okay, I'm pleased to say the IVF treatment has been successful" 

"What so I'm..." 

"Yes Rana, you’re pregnant, congratulations, we will now set up an ultrasound for 2 weeks' time to see if everything is progressing as well as it should" Nikki said to Rana 

"Yeah okay" Rana said, as tears of joy started to form in her eyes 

Rana couldn’t believe it, after such a long and difficult process she was pregnant, her and Kate were going to be parents to a baby girl or boy and she was overjoyed at the news and couldn't wait to tell Kate the news.


	32. What's Happened To Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana is on cloud nine after hearing that she's pregnant, but her world is turned upside down after being told about Kate, could she have to raise her and Kate's kid on her own?

“God this is so embarrassing, can I have some tissues please?” Rana asked, as tears of joy continued to fall down her face 

“Yeah sure and it's not embarrassing Rana, you’ve just been told you’re going to be a mum, if you didn’t cry I would be surprised” Nikki answered before giving the nurse some tissues, as Rana smiled at Nikki’s comment 

“Have you been able to get hold of Kate?” 

“No I can't get any service in here, but when I do she’ll have some explaining to do” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Where the fuck is the ambulance?” Imran shouted, while continuing to give CPR on a lifeless looking Kate 

“It should be here any minute, look there's Ali” Alya answered, as Ali, Ryan and Adam ran towards the injured waitress 

“Imran, what's happened?” Ali asked while kneeling down to look at Kate 

“I don’t know, Alya and Ryan came out of the café and just found her like this and I came out of the office with Adam just after” 

After Imran’s response, Ali examined Kate while her brother in law continued to give her CPR and after looking at the severity of her head injury and the position she was currently in, he came up with a theory of what could’ve happened 

“It looks like she may have been hit” 

“What by a car?” Ryan asked, as Ali nodded at his question 

“No, no, they would’ve stopped, why wouldn’t they” Alya stated while tears continued to pour down her face at the situation, disagreeing with Ali’s theory 

As Imran continued to perform CPR, the sound of the ambulance got louder and louder and after a couple more seconds the ambulance arrived and parked outside the kebab shop, as Alya directed the paramedics where to go 

“Guys over here, over here” 

The paramedics followed Alya’s directions and approached Imran and his lifeless looking sister in law 

“What's happened?” The female paramedic asked 

“I don’t know, Alya and Ryan found her like this, we’ve no idea how she got hurt” Imran answered, before trying to breath life back into Kate 

“Okay let's focus on trying to get her breathing again, Mike get the defibrillator” 

While the male paramedic went to collect the defibrillator, the female paramedic took over from Imran and started to perform CPR on the waitress, as the lawyer asked Alya something 

“Have you been able to get hold of Rana?” 

“No, it keeps going to voicemail” Alya replied, as the male paramedic returned to the scene with the defibrillator 

“Okay everyone needs to stand back” The female paramedic shouted, as Imran, Alya and the follow onlookers followed her instructions and stood back while the paramedics prepared the defibrillator 

30 seconds later and the defibrillator was ready to be used and after placing the pads on Kate’s chest, the paramedics powered up the defibrillator 

“3,2,1, clear” 

“Nothing, lets power it up again” The female paramedic stated after looking for a pulse, while Imran and Alya looked on with tears streaming down their faces at the situation 

“Okay, 3,2,1 clear” 

“Still nothing, let's try one more time” The female paramedic said, as Imran and Alya looked on in horror as the prospect of Kate dying in front of their eyes became even more likely 

“3,2,1 clear” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Okay so we’ll see you in 2 weeks” 

“Yeah I guess we will, god I'm still in shock I can't believe it” Rana stated while standing up from her chair, still in shock that she was pregnant 

“This is probably the best part of the job, seeing the parents react to the news talking of that, have you been able to get hold of Kate?” Nikki asked, while her and Rana walked out of her office 

“No, but when I get home I better get a good explanation” 

“That's fair, sorry Rana but I have to go, I’ll see you in two weeks” 

Nikki shaked Rana's hand before leaving the nurse, who walked out of the clinic still in shock that she was pregnant and immediately pulled out her phone to contact her wife, but was concerned to see her phone going crazy with voicemails and missed call alerts 

“30 missed calls from Alya and 20 from Imran” Rana said to herself before dialling her brothers' number 

After 30 seconds and two unanswered calls, Rana finally got through to her brother 

“Hey bro, what's up?” 

“Rana, why the fuck haven't you been answering your phone?” 

“I just finished the consultation and there’s no service in there” Rana answered 

“Okay Rana..” Imran said before being interrupted by his sister 

“It worked” 

“What?” Imran questioned 

“It worked, Kate and I are going to have a kid” Rana answered with a smile on her face, while Imran started to get emotional which Rana could tell down the phone and pulled him up on it 

“Imran what's wrong?” 

“Rana... I need to tell you something” Imran said, as Rana started to get concerned at her brothers weird behaviour 

“What, also have you seen Kate, she didn’t turn up to the consultation and I'm a tad pissed” 

“Oh god... Rana.... oh god” Imran said, struggling to tell his sister about her wife’s condition as Rana started to get even more concerned 

“Imran what's wrong, what's happened?” Rana asked which got no response from her brother as she demanded he tell her 

“IMRAN HABEEB, tell me what's going on” 

“It’s Kate” Imran confessed, which worried Rana even more 

“What, what's happened to her, what's happened to Kate?” 

“She... she...” Imran muttered while tears started to fall down his face, as Rana screamed down the phone 

“WHAT’S HAPPENED TO HER, TELL ME NOW” Rana screamed, as tears started to form in her eyes 

“She.. She's been involved in an accident” Imran confessed, as Rana put her hand over her mouth in shock and after a couple of seconds she asked her brother something 

“What type of accident is she okay?” 

“They think from the look of her injuries, that she’s been hit by a car” Imran answered, as Rana started to cry after being told the news 

“Where... where are you now?” Rana asked, as tears conutined to fall down her face 

“We’re in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital” 

“Okay... is she awake?” Rana questioned while flagging a taxi which went past 

“Rana.... Ryan and Alya found her unconscious outside Roy’s and when we checked, she wasn’t breathing and after two shocks she still wasn’t, but thankfully the third one managed to save her, but her pulse is very weak and looks like she’s suffered a very bad head injury” 

“Oh god... I’ll be there as soon as possible” Rana emotionally said before putting the phone down and getting into the back of the taxi 

“Where to love?” 

“Weatherfield General, and..... can you please go.... as fast as you can... please” Rana answered, as tears continued to pour down her face after the news of her soulmate’s accident 

 

For the whole duration of the taxi journey to the hospital, Rana kept praying that Kate was okay and that the injuries weren't bad, but being a nurse, she knew how bad car crash injuries can be and the fact Kate wasn’t breathing when Alya and Ryan found her, made her worry even more for the health of the most important person in her life and after paying the taxi driver, she rushed into the hospital to find her wife 

Rana approached the main desk and tried to ask for her wife, but her emotions got the better of her and started to cry even more, as the receptionist asked her something 

“Hey love, who you looking for?” 

“Ka....te.... Kate.... Connor” Rana muttered 

“Kate Connor, she’s currently being seen to at the moment, if you sit down, we will give you more info when we get it” The receptionist stated, but Rana didn’t want to wait to see her wife 

“I want... to see her now” Rana demanded with tears still pouring down her face 

“I’m sorry but you can't at the moment” 

“Did you not hear me... I want to see her... I want to see my wife” Rana emotionally pleaded 

“Sorry you can't” 

“Fine, I’ll go and... find her myself” Rana stated as she left the desk and made her way through A&E to try and find her wife 

But as she was about to go through to where all the patients were, Rana felt someone's arms come around her stopping her from going any further and started to scream at them 

“LET ME GO, LET ME GO, I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE” 

“Rana it's okay” Imran said to his sister while holding on to her, as Rana turned around to face her brother 

“Okay, OKAY, its not okay, my wife...... could be dying for all I know.... and there's nothing I can do to help her.... our... kid.... our kid....might not know...” 

“Rana come here” Imran said before embracing his sister, who continued to sob 

For the next few minutes, Imran embraced his sister trying his best to make her calm down but he couldn’t do anything, Rana’s world had just been turned upside down after the news of her pregnancy and Kate’s accident and her emotions were all over the place, as Imran suggested something to his emotional sister 

“Should we go and sit down and wait for news?” 

Rana slowly nodded her head at her brother's suggestion, before steadily making her way over to the waiting area while grasping onto her brother’s arm and after sitting down, the nurse put her head on her brothers shoulder and waited for news on her wife as her tears started to rescind, even though her fears continued to grow 

After 5 minutes of complete silence between the two siblings, Rana broke the silence 

“I can't lose her.... she’s the best thing... to happen to me... I don’t know what I’ll do without her.... I love her more than anything” 

“Rana, Kate is going to fine and when she comes out of here... you two can raise your little one together” Imran said to her sister, who produced a weak smile at her brother 

Shortly after Imran’s statement, he and his sisters attention turned to the doctor who just walked into the waiting area 

“You two here for Kate Connor?” The doctor asked while looking directly at Rana and Imran 

“Yes, how is she?” Rana questioned while jumping up from her seat and approaching the doctor 

“I’m not going to lie to you it doesn’t look good, I’m Doctor Edwards and I’ll be looking after Kate for the duration of her stay, Kate has suffered a very bad head injury and after taking her for scans to see the full extent of her injury, we found that there is a bleed on the right side of Kate’s brain that needs to be operated on immediately otherwise it could be fatal” Doctor Edwards explained, as Rana collapsed into her brothers' arms in tears after hearing the news 

“Hey sis, it's okay, they’re going to help her, so what happens now, you going to take her for surgery?” Imran questioned while holding onto his distraught sister 

“Yes we will, we’ll need to do some more scans after the surgery to see if she has anymore injuries, but the current situation with her head is the main priority at the moment” 

“I’m sorry that I can't give you more information at the moment, I promise that we’ll give you more when we get it, I have to go now” Doctor Edwards said but before he could leave the two siblings, Rana quietly asked him something 

"Is she going to die?" 

"We don't know, it looks really bad and if we cant stop the bleeding then there's nothing we can do to save her, but i will promise you that we'll do all we can to help Kate, i promise" Doctor Edwards said before leaving the two siblings 

After Doctor Edwards left the two siblings, Imran could hear and feel Rana’s breathing becoming heavier and heavier every second after hearing the news and tried to calm her down 

“Rana, try to breath, she’s going to be fine” 

Rana couldn’t manage to say anything to her brother, after hearing the latest update on Kate she was frightened at the prospect of her soulmate dying. To Rana, Kate was everything to her, Kate was always there for her when she needed her and always managed to put a smile on her face when it seemed like no one could and the fact she was in a life-threatening position, shook Rana to her core and she was struggling to deal with the prospect of loosing her one true love 

“Rana, breath, breath” 

Rana could feel her legs beginning to buckle and as they gave way, Imran grabbed hold of her and managed to support his sister and help her over to a seat where he placed her down and continued to try and calm her down 

“Rana, try to breath, copy me okay, in and out” Imran said while doing breathing exercises, which Rana didn’t follow initially, but after a couple of seconds she did as her breathing started to return to normal 

“That’s it sis, that’s it, everything is going to be okay” Imran stated before putting his arms around his emotional sister who placed her head on his shoulder, as the pair waited for news 

 

25 minutes had passed since Rana and Imran were told of Kate’s condition and while the pair were still sitting waiting for news, Carla, Johnny and Jenny entered the waiting area and when they saw the two siblings, they immediately approached them and ask them about Kate 

“What's going on, how’s Kate?” Johnny barked, which made Rana feel uncomfortable which her brother could sense 

“Johnny, I know you’re upset but...” Imran said before being interrupted by his sister in laws father 

“Do you know, I've already lost one child... I can't lose another...” Johnny emotional stated before being interrupted by Rana, who burst out crying at her father in laws words 

“Hey sis, don’t worry it's okay” 

“Oh Rana love, it's going to be okay, Kate’s a strong motherfucker” Carla stated before sitting down next to the distraught nurse, as Johnny asked Imran something 

“So how is she?” 

“They’ve taken her in for surgery to stop the bleeding on the right side on her brain, but they haven't looked for any injuries because her head is the priority at the moment, they said its really bad” Imran answered 

“Oh god” Johnny said while sitting down next to his wife, as his worries for his daughter started to grow 

 

“God how long is it going to be?” Johnny asked, as the time ticked passed 10 o'clock, 5 hours after Kate went into surgery 

Every minute with no news made Rana worry even more and made her question whether something had gone wrong and this was driving her insane, but just as she was about to go and ask the receptionist for any update, Doctor Edwards appeared and the nurse rushed towards him and asked him about the condition of her soulmate 

“How’s Kate?” 

“Okay so we managed to stop the bleeding but while in surgery, Kate went into cardiac arrest” Doctor Edwards said, as tears started to pour down Rana’s face once again after more devastating news 

“But we managed to bring her back and as I said we managed to stop the bleeding, but because of the nature of her injury we’ve decided the best thing for her long-term health is to put her in coma, which will give her brain the best chance of healing” 

“How long will she be in the coma?” Carla asked, as a tear ran down her face 

“We don’t know, it could be weeks, months or even longer but we’ve to be patience and wait for her brain to heal and if we see that her brain has healed to a point we feel comfortable enough to bring her round then we will, but for now its best she stays asleep” Doctor Edwards answered 

“Will there be any permanent brain damage?” Johnny questioned 

“We won't know until she wakes up but we fear she may have suffered some memory loss, but as I said we won't know until she wakes up” 

After hearing all the questions and answers from her family and Doctor Edwards, Rana asked the doctor something 

“Can... can I see her?” 

“Yes you can but only you and you’ll need to be quick, we’ll be taking her for further scans shortly to see if she has suffered anymore injuries” Doctor Edwards answered 

“Okay... where is she?” 

“Down the corridor, third door on the right” 

Rana followed Doctor Edwards directions and after a short walk arrived outside her wife’s room and before entering, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to see something that was unthinkable a day prior and when she opened the door, her heart broke into a million pieces at the sight in front of her 

“Oh...god” Rana said as more tears appeared from her eyes at seeing her wife hooked to ventilator 

Rana slowly walked into the room and approached her wife, who also had a bandage around her head and a massive black eye and told her something while taking hold of her hand 

“Oh Kate... I don’t know... what to say... you’re my rock, I don’t think I can cope... without you” Rana emotionally said while massaging the palm of her wife’s hand, before telling her the good news 

“I got the results... and it worked, I’m pregnant... I'm pregnant with her little baby girl or boy” Rana stated with a small smile on her face while placing her wife’s hand on her lower stomach, where the pair’s baby was starting to grow 

While Rana placed her wife’s hand on her stomach, Doctor Edwards entered the room and told Rana something 

“Rana I know you haven't been in here long but we need to take her for further scans to see if she's suffered anymore injuries, and to see how her head is after surgery” 

“I know but please, just give me a couple more minutes, please” Rana pleaded 

“Okay Rana, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes” Doctor Edwards said, before leaving Rana alone with her wife 

For the next 2 minutes, Rana stroked her wife’s cheek while admiring her wife who even though was in a terrible state looked beautiful, but the nurse was taken out of the moment by a knock at the door 

“Sorry Rana, but we need to take her for scans” Doctor Edwards said, as Rana looked back at her wife 

“Okay, okay Kate my love I've got to go now but I'll be back tomorrow and the day after and every day after that until you’re better and can come out of here okay...” Rana stated to her wife, before choking up and starting to cry once again 

“Please... come back to me... Kate.... I can't go on without you, I need you.... our baby needs you, I love you so much” Rana stated before kissing her wife on the lips and letting go of her hand, but before exiting the room, Doctor Edwards said something to her 

“I know you want to stay her with her, but we’ve to do this” 

“I know... I know” Rana quietly replied 

“I’ll give you more information about her condition tomorrow after we get the results” 

“Okay” Rana stated while opening the door 

“Good night Rana” 

“Go.. wait” Rana said before walking back to her wife as she told her one more thing 

“Good night my angel, I love you” 

After her statement to her wife, Rana kissed Kate on the lips and vacated the room and after closing the door fell into the arms of her brother, who was waiting outside the room and started to cry uncontrollably after seeing her wife in such a bad way 

“Hey sis, it's going to be okay, come on let's go home” Imran suggested to his sister 

“Okay” Rana quietly said, before looking back at her wife’s room and after a couple of seconds, made her way out of the hospital as the most difficult day of her life came to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if theres anything that needs changing/amending let me know :)


	33. She Could Never Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After originally implying she could've been behind the accident that left her wife fighting for her life, the police clear Rana of any involvement, but what damage has been caused to Kate as the results from her scans come back, will Rana be left thankfully or frightened by the results?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i've not upload for nearly 4 weeks, i've been away for 3 weeks which has meant i've not been able to write, edit or upload anything in relation to this, but i promise i'll upload more regularly from now on

“Rana, are you okay?” Imran tentatively asked while knocking on his sisters bedroom door 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the tragic turn of events the day before, Rana reluctantly agreed to let Imran stay at her flat for the foreseeable future to keep an eye on her after Kate’s accident. 

When the pair got home from the hospital, Rana went straight to bed after being left exhausted both mentally and physically by the day's events but the nurse couldn’t sleep, her heart was breaking at the situation and couldn’t stop crying for hours but with Imran there to be a shoulder to cry on, the nurse eventually stopped crying and fell asleep for a few hours 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Rana, are you awake?” Imran asked while opening the door to his sisters' room 

Imran opened the door to his sister room and found his sister quietly crying in bed while looking at her phone, which prompted him to rush over to her and to see what was wrong 

“Hey sis, what's wrong?” 

“Are you really asking me that question?” Rana snapped back at her brother, who understood his sister's response 

“sorry, I was just wondering why you were crying that’s all” Imran said to his sister, who offered a weak smile at her brothers' comment 

“I know, sorry for snapping at you, I'm just all over the place at the minute” Rana stated while leaning up against the backboard of her bed 

“It's understandable sis, I can’t imagine what you're going through but Kate is going to pull through, one thing your wife is, is strong, and if anyone can pull through this its her” Imran declared, which put a small smile on Rana's exhausted face 

Shortly after Imran’s comment, the pairs attention turned to a knock at the front door as Rana put her pillow over her head before telling Imran something 

“Oh, tell them to go away” 

“Okay sis I will, just stay here okay, I’ll bring you in some breakfast” Imran stated before vacating the bedroom to see who was at the door 

After her brother vacated her room, Rana looked back at her phone and looked back at pictures of her and Kate and scrolled to the first picture they took as a married couple and started to get emotional, but as tears started to form in her eyes her attention turned to a knock at the door 

“Yes Imran” 

“Rana, you better get out here” Imran replied, which concerned his sister 

“Why?” Rana asked 

“Its the police, they want to ask you and I a few questions about Kate’s accident” Imran answered which made Rana feel uncomfortable, as the previous day’s event were still very raw to her, but she knew that the police would come knocking and wanted to get it over with, as she told her brother something 

“Okay Imran, I’ll be out in 5 minutes” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Okay sis, I’ll put the kettle on” Imran replied before walking back into the kitchen and asking the two officers something

“Do you guys want a hot drink?” Imran asked while putting the kettle on 

“No thank you, we won't keep you and your sister for a lengthy period of time” 

“Okay, so what questions do you want answering?” Imran asked while sitting down at the dinner table next to the two police officers 

“Okay, so we talked to the paramedics and they said that you were one of the first people to find Kate, what state was she in when you found her?” 

"When i found her she was in a pretty bad way, Alya Nazir and Ryan Connor were checking on her when I came out of the lawyers office just down the street with Adam, and we then rushed to the scene to see what was going on and Kate... was in a bad state, she had blood coming from her head and a massive black eye which prompted me to tell Ryan and Adam to go to the medical centre to get help and shortly after, I told Alya to phone for an ambulance and while she was doing that I checked to see if Kate was still breathing and she wasn't, and that's when I started to perform CPR" Imran answered, before his attention turned to the sound of a door opening

Imran and the officers turned their head towards the bedroom door, as Rana who was still dressed her pyjamas walked out of her room and sat next to her brother and cheekily asked him something 

“Where’s my coffee?” 

“It's in the kettle, go and get it yourself, you always complain my coffees are shit” Imran stated which made his sister smile 

“Okay I will do it, have you asked our guests if they wanted one?” Rana questioned while walking into the kitchen 

“Yeah they didn’t want one, you need me to answer any more questions?” Imran asked the two police officers 

“Hmm yes, do you know where we might find Ryan and Alya, we’ll need to ask them a few questions” 

“Alya lives just around the corner from the knicker factory and she works there as well, as for Ryan I don’t know, I know his mum works at the bistro so if you need to find him the best thing to do is to ask her” 

While Imran answered the police officer’s question, Rana poured herself a coffee and returned to the dinner table and sat next to her brother, who offered a small smile to his sister and just after she took a sip of coffee, Rana’s focus turned to the police officer who introduced himself 

“Hi Rana, I'm DC Mills and I’m investigating the accident involving your wife Kate Connor, I hope you don’t mind if I ask you some questions?” 

“Well... I don’t really want to but I know I have too, so just ask me what you want” Rana replied as a tear slipped down her face 

Imran noticed the tear that slipped down his sisters' face and put his arm around her to try and make her feel better which put a weak smile on her face, as DC Mills started to ask the unsettled nurse some questions 

“So, Rana, where were you yesterday at 1:35?” 

“I was out” 

“Out where?” 

“Why does it matter?” Rana questioned, while growing increasingly uncomfortable 

“Because its important for the investigation” DC Mills answered 

“Okay, I was at an IVF clinic to see if my treatment had been successful” Rana confessed, as DC Mills noted the nurse’s whereabout 

“Ah okay, where is this clinic?” 

“Lower Manchester, about 20 to 25 minutes away from here” Rana answered before taking another sip of her coffee 

“Okay, how long where you there for?” 

“Must’ve been an hour, maybe an hour and 10 minutes, it was surprising quick” 

“Okay, how has your relationship been with Kate recently?” Dc Mills questioned, which took Rana by surprise 

“Hmm, we’ve been great” 

“Not fallen out or had any arguments recently?” DC Mills questioned 

“No, what are you trying to imply, that I could've been behind the accident that has left my wife in a coma?” Rana questioned, as she started to get upset with the officers questions 

DC Mills looked at the nurse and after a short while looked at the other officer, and Rana knew why and snapped at the officers 

“Oh my god you do, how dare you, how dare you come into Kate and I’s home and accuse me of being behind the accident that’s left her for fighting for her life. Kate is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, without her I would still be in a toxic relationship or worse, she’s given me something to live for... the whole of last night I was crying my eyes out after what happened, do you think that would be the reaction of someone who was behind it, for fuck sake we’re having a kid together” Rana aggressively stated, while tears started to flood out of her eyes at what the officer was implying, before Imran stepped in 

“I think you guys have asked enough questions, can you now leave please” 

“Okay, we’ll be in touch if we’ve any more info” DC Mills said, before standing up from his chair and heading to the door 

Imran followed the officers to the door as Rana continued to cry after being accused of being behind her wife’s accident and as Imran showed the officers the door, he said something to DC Mills 

“How dare you come into her home and accuse her of something like that, you don’t understand how much she cares about Kate” 

“I’m just doing my job, we’ve to consider everyone and from her reaction and her answers to our questions, I can see she wasn’t behind it, I'm sorry I caused her any distress, I need to go, we’ll be in touch” DC Mills said before vacating the flat, as Imran attention turned to his upset sister 

After locking the front door, Imran walked back towards his distraught sister at the dinner table, but before he could seat down and try and comfort her, Rana jumped off her chair and rushed to her bedroom and slammed the bedroom door behind her, as the emotion of the situation became too much for her 

Rana immediately fell onto her bed and cried into her pillow after the police’s accusation, she couldn’t believe that the police would imply she had been behind the accident and as she continued to cry, she heard her name being called from the other side of her bedroom door 

“Rana, Rana, are you okay?” Imran questioned from the other side of his sister bedroom door 

Rana didn’t have the energy to muster a response as she continued to cry into her pillow, but after a couple of seconds, the nurse lifted her head from her pillow and looked over to her wife’s side of the bed and placed her head on Kate’s pillow and inhaled the smell of her pillow, it still had her wife’s smell which stopped the tears coming from her eyes and helped her calm down and after a couple of minutes of inhaling the smell of her wife, Rana mustered the strength to get off her bed and head to bathroom to get ready to visit her wife 

 

Half an hour had passed since Rana went to get ready and after getting cleaned and dressed, the nurse walked out her room in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt and headed towards the front door, but her path was blocked off by her brother who asked her something 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to see Kate, is that okay with you?” Rana questioned, surprised by her brother’s action 

“Are you sure that's the best thing to do, I can see you're still upset” 

“I don’t need to answer to you, I want to go and see my wife so get the fuck out of my way” Rana stated before trying to get past her brother but was unsuccessful 

“Yes you do, Rana I'm your brother and I care so much about you, I know it's been tough the past 24 hours for you and I can't imagine what you’re going through but please don’t try and push me away, hearing you cry last night broke my heart and I just want you to be safe, you and your little one” Imran explained to his sister 

After hearing her brother explanation, Rana could see the way she spoke to her brother was harsh and apologised 

“I know you do, I'm sorry, I'm struggling at the moment and I can see I'm taking some of my pain out on you and I'm sorry” 

“Its okay sis, come here” Imran stated before embracing his sister and after a couple of seconds the siblings pulled away from each other as Imran asked his sister something 

“You sure you going to be okay?” 

“Yes, yes Imran, I'll be okay” Rana answered with a small smile on her face, as Imran moved out of the way of the door 

“Okay then that’s good for me, I’ll see you later sis” 

“Yeah see you later bro, you cooking dinner tonight?” Rana jokily asked while opening the front door 

“Yeah okay, pasta bake good enough for you?” 

“Of course I'm already looking forward to it, see you later” Rana said before vacating the flat to head to the hospital to see her wife 

 

“God, I do hate hospital coffee” Rana said to herself while walking to the main desk of the ICU, where she had been told her wife was and when she approached the desk, she asked for the whereabouts of her wife 

“Hi, I'm here to see Kate... Kate Connor” 

“Okay love, down the corridor and the third door on the right, that’s where you’ll find her” The female receptionist stated, as Rana smiled and headed to her wife’s room 

Rana followed the receptionist’s directions and headed to her wife's room and as she opened the door, the nurse smiled at the sight of the wife despite the position she was in, as Rana approached her sleeping wife 

“Hey my sleeping beauty, how are you today?” Rana quietly asked before kissing her wife on the forehead and sitting down next to her 

After sitting down on the chair next to her wife, Rana grabbed hold of her hand and started to massage the palm of Kate’s hand, but after a couple of minutes her attention shifted to a knock at the door 

“Hey Rana, are you okay today?” Doctor Edwards questioned while entering Kate’s room 

“No, not really, I'm been struggling since yesterday, I'm just so worried about her” Rana answered while continuing to stroke the palm of her wife’s hand, before asking the doctor a question 

“How’s she been?” 

“Good, her health hasn’t deteriorated which can happen with people with her type of injury but thankfully she hasn’t shown any signs of that which is good, and we are just waiting for the results to come back” Doctor Edwards answered, while Rana continued to stroke her wife's hand 

“At least that’s something, I can't imagine my life without her, she’s always been there for me when I needed her and I just hope she’ll be fit and well to raise our little chicken with me” Rana stated with a small smile on her exhausted face 

“Little chicken?” 

“Yeah, yesterday before I heard about Kate, I found out I was pregnant” Rana answered before looking back at her wife 

“Oh congrats Rana, god I can't imagine what you must’ve been going through yesterday after finding out” Doctor Edwards stated 

“Yeah I was all over the place” Rana admitted 

A couple of seconds after Rana’s admission there was another knock at the door and Doctor Edwards went to see who it was and was met by the patient’s worried father Johnny, who looked at his unconscious daughter and broke down into tears, which prompted Rana to get up off her seat and comfort her father in law 

“It's okay Johnny, it's okay” Rana quietly stated while embracing her upset father in law 

Doctor Edwards vacated the room and left the two visitors alone as they continued to embrace and after a few minutes, Johnny pulled away from his daughter in law and wiped his tear stained face before asking Rana something 

“Thanks Rana, I know this may be a stupid question but are you okay?” 

“I’m struggling, seeing her in here... just breaks my heart, she’s the love of my life and my soulmate and seeing her hooked up to that machine and knowing I can't do anything to help her... just makes me hurt inside” Rana answered while a few tears fell down her face, as Johnny put his hand on his daughter in laws arm which put a weak smile on her face 

After comforting his daughter in law, Johnny walked towards the chair next to his daughter and sat down while Rana sat at the end of her wife’s bed and started to stroke her wife’s leg, as Johnny told the nurse something 

“I’m glad Kate found you Rana” 

“Really, you really mean that?” Rana questioned while tears started to form in her eyes at Johnny’s comment 

“Yeah I do, I've seen my daughter go from bad relationship to bad relationship and I'll be honest I never thought she would find that person that would make her truly happy, but then you came into the picture and you’ve made my little girl the happiest girl in the world and like I said at your twos wedding, I’ll always be grateful to you for that” Johnny stated with a smile on his face, as a tear slipped down his face 

Johnny's words brought tears to his daughter in law eyes. Rana had always been fond of Johnny ever since her and Kate got together and considered him as the father figure she never had, someone she could talk to and not be judged or be told what to do which she hadn't had her whole life and after wiping the tears from her face, she expressed her feelings to her father in law 

“Johnny, my whole life I've had a father who would berate me and tell me what to do, which meant I did things that pleased him and other people, but not what pleased me. But ever since Kate and I got together you’ve been so caring and supportive towards me and to me.... I see you as a dad” Rana emotional stated while more tears started to appear from her eyes, as Johnny smiled at the nurse’s words 

“Rana that fact you see me as a father figure really warms my heart and its funny, because I see you as a daughter” Johnny stated before standing up and embracing his daughter in law, and told her something he had never told her before 

“I love you Rana” 

“I love you too Johnny” Rana said, while continuing to embrace Johnny and look over at her wife 

 

“So, Kate’s ex-girlfriend Caz faked her own death because Maria rejected her?” Rana asked Johnny, while seating at the end of her wife’s bed 

“Yeah, mad I know” 

“No wonder you never told me about her hey babe” Rana said to her unconscious wife, as she continued to stroke her leg 

As Rana stroked her wife’s leg there was a knock at the door and it was Doctor Edwards, who entered Kate’s room and told the two visitors something 

“I have the results from the scans we did on Kate earlier this morning” 

“Okay” Rana said, as the nurse was eager to know what damaged had been caused by her wife’s accident 

“Okay so we firstly did a scan on the lower part of Kate’s body to see if there were any breaks or problems, and thankfully we didn’t find anything wrong which is good” Doctor Edwards stated which put a small smile on both Johnny and Rana’s face, as he continued to detail the results 

"After that we did a couple of scans of Kate's torso because of the nature of her accident, and our main concern was that she may have suffered some type of back injury but quite astonishing we didn't find any breaks or problems with her back which is good news, but we did find that she had several broken ribs, which could've been caused by the accident or the CPR she had been given at the scene"

“Did she suffer any more injuries to her torso?” Rana questioned while still stroking her wife’s leg 

“No not to her torso which is good, we then did a CT scan of her head and we found that the black eye that has developed is because she’s suffered a broken eye socket which should heal but may cause Kate some vision issues, but we won't know until she wakes up” 

“Okay, what about her brain?” Rana questioned 

"The CT scan showed that her brain is healing well after the surgery which is really good news"

“That’s excellent, when do you think she’ll come around?” Rana asked, as a tear of joy slipped down both her and her father law’s face at the good news 

“Its hard to say at the moment and we won't be able to tell for a couple of days or weeks potentially. I know both you guys want her to wake up as soon as possible but the more time she’s asleep the better the chance of there being no long-term damage to her brain, if she woke up now which could happen, people have been known to wake up from a coma despite the drugs, the damage caused to her brain could be permanent and that damage could be her forgetting events, who she is and people she’s closest too, we just need to patient” 

“Even.. If she does wake up in a few weeks or so, could she still forget things?” Rana questioned, as she began to fear that her wife may forget her 

“Yeah its possible but it all depends on her brain, but I'll give you guys regularly updates on the progress she is making” 

After giving an update on Kate to her wife and father, Doctor Edwards vacated the room and Johnny could sense a change in mood from Rana, she was quiet and deep in thought and after a couple of seconds the nurse started to cry which prompted him to get up from the chair and sit next to his daughter in law on Kate’s bed and ask her something 

“Hey Rana love, what's wrong?” 

“What... if she wakes up and doesn't.... recognise me, I don’t think.... I could go if that... happened” Rana emotionally answered, as tears poured down her face while Johnny put his arm around his upset daughter in law and after a few moments he told her something 

“She could never forget you Rana, she loves you more than anything” 

“But... what if she... does?” Rana questioned as more tears started to fall down her exhausted face 

“If she does Rana, I'll promise to tell her all about you, and I'll help her fall back in love with you all over again” Johnny answered which put a smile on Rana’s face, as the nurse rested her head on her father in law’s shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any changes needed let me know :)


	34. Go Give Auntie Rana A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with her boss and coming face to face with an old foe, Rana couldn't think her day could get any worse, but as she is visiting Kate there is a knock at the door and as she opens the door, her broken hearts melts as she is reunited with a certain someone

“There you go Rana love, how’s Kate?” Shona questioned while giving Rana her coffee 

“She’s stable, but they don’t know when she’ll wake up... it's so heartbreaking seeing someone you love so much be in such a state” Rana answered, as a tear fell down her face 

“She’ll get through it Rana, try to think positive” 

“Thanks Shona... I've got to go, have a nice day” Rana stated to Shona, before heading to the door and vacating the café 

As the young nurse walked out of Roy’s, she bumped into a familiar face 

“Hey bro” 

“Hey sis, sorry I didn’t see you earlier, work is really busy today and Adam needed me in super early” Imran explained, while his sister took a sip of her coffee 

“It's okay bro, if you're so busy at work why are you out here?” Rana questioned with a small smile on her face 

“Our kettle at the office has decided to just not work anymore, so I was just going to the café to get a few coffees” Imran answered, before asking his sister a question 

“Are you off to see Kate?” 

“Yeah I will be, I'm just going to go and see Yasmeen and Alya and give them an update on Kate, and I’m going to tell them the other thing” Rana answered, which left her brother slightly confused 

“What other thing?” 

“This little thing” Rana answered while putting her hand on her stomach, where her and Kate’s baby was starting to grow 

“Ah okay, when are you going to tell the Connors?” Imran questioned 

“I’ve invited them around for dinner tomorrow night, Johnny, Carla, Jenny, Michelle, Robert have said they’ll come” 

“Am I not invited?” Imran cheekily asked

“Of course you are bro, I was going to ask if you could make your famous cheesecake for desert” Rana answered with a small smile on her face, as Imran also smiled slightly at his sister's comment 

“Consider it done, I'm sorry sis but I've got go otherwise Adam will be on the warpath, after work I'll go and see Kate if that’s okay” 

“Yeah of course, I'm going to be there all day so come along, you did save her to be fair” Rana stated 

“Well the paramedics saved her” 

“Imran you helped, if you didn’t perform CPR then Kate... would’ve been dead before the paramedics even arrived, and for that i'll always be in debt to you” Rana answered as a tear fell down her face, before embracing her brother who also had a few tears in his eyes at his sisters' words 

“Thanks sis, it means a lot” Imran stated while embracing his sister, and after a couple of seconds the lawyer pulled away from his sister and patted her on the stomach, before saying his final words to her before going into the café 

“See you later sis” 

“See you later bro” Rana replied 

After his sister's words, Imran opened the café door and entered the eatery while his sister started to walk towards her old home to tell Yasmeen and Alya about Kate and her good news, but as she walked around the corner and passed the hairdressers, she heard her name being called and turned around to find Moira coming towards her 

“Rana, what are you doing, there’s a patient waiting for you” Moira stated to the shock of the young nurse 

“Hmm, I'm not coming in” Rana stated 

“Why not?” Moira questioned, which made Rana laugh 

“Hmm, maybe because my wife is in a coma after suffering a potentially life changing injury that’s why, surely you must understand” 

“Yes Rana I understand, what happened to Kate is horrible but that doesn’t mean that you just don’t turn up to work” Moira stated, which shocked Rana 

“Moira, I can't believe how insensitive you are being” Rana replied, while finding it hard to believe how insensitive her boss was being at her current situation 

“Enough of your moaning, you’re sounding like a little kid, just get back in your office and all will be forgiven” Moira stated, which lite a fire inside Rana who gave her boss a piece of her mind 

“How dare you, you’ve no idea what I'm going through at the moment, my wife... my soulmate is in a coma after apparently being ran over and all you care about is work, Moira, there is a chance she might forget who I am and its scaring me to death that she might... how would you feel if someone you loved.... someone you loved more than anything suffered a horrific injury and that they might forget who you are, how would you feel?” 

“I’ve never really loved anyone” Moira responded, which was the last straw for Rana 

“You know what Moira, stick your job up your ass, I quit” Rana stated before turning her back on her ex-boss as she started to walk towards her former home, while Moria stood in the middle of the street, shocked at Rana's statement 

Since her wife’s results came back, Rana had been thinking about quitting her job because she knew that when Kate was well enough to come home that she would need looking after, and knew that she could’ve after effects such as mobility and speech issues, extreme tiredness and bad headaches and wanted to look after her, the way Kate looked after her after she tried to take her own life while still married to Zeedan 

A couple of seconds after quitting her job, Rana arrived at her former home and was still in shock at how insensitive Moira was and after knocking on the door, her mood dropped even more by who answered the door 

“Oh, hi Rana, what can I do for you?” Zeedan asked 

“Hmm, are Yasmeen and Alya in, I need to talk to them about something” Rana answered, while growing increasingly uncomfortable at being in the present of her ex husband 

“Yeah they’re in, come on through” 

Rana followed Zeedan into her former home and as soon as she entered the living room, she was met with a hug from her best friend who immediately asked about her friend's wife 

“Oh Rana, how are you, how’s Kate?” Alya asked 

After her friends' question, Rana pulled away from the embrace and asked her ex-husband something 

“Zee do you mind if you leave us alone for a bit, I want to speak with Alya and Yasmeen alone” 

“So you come into my house and just ex...” Zeedan ranted before being interrupted by his grandmother 

“Zeedan, for goodness sakes just go, stop being so selfish” 

Zeedan immediately vacated the house after his grandmothers' words, as Yasmeen hugged Rana and asked her something 

“Do you want a coffee love?” 

“No thanks Yasmeen, I just had one” Rana answered after pulling away from the embrace, as she sat down on the sofa next to Alya, who was eager to know about Kate’s condition 

“How’s Kate?” Alya asked, as Rana took a deep breath before answering her friends' question 

“She’s been... placed in a coma, it’s the best place for her at the moment and it will give her brain the best chance to heal fully” 

“Oh god, Rana I'm so sorry” Yasmeen stated while putting her hand on Rana’s shoulder 

“Do you mind if I ask, what's wrong with her head?” Alya questioned 

“She.. She was bleeding heavily on the right side of her brain and they took her into immediate surgery to stop it but...” Rana said before stopping, as the tears started to make their way down her face, which concerned both Yasmeen and Alya 

“But what, what happened?” Alya questioned, as Rana took a deep breath before revealing what happened 

“She... she went into cardiac arrest” Rana emotionally stated, which shocked both Yasmeen and Alya as the latter hugged Rana once again 

“Oh Rana, I can't imagine what you’ve been going, I'm so sorry, but they managed to bring her back which is good” Alya stated while continuing to embrace her emotional friend who pulled away after a couple of seconds 

“Yeah they did…. But it just breaks my heart.... seeing her look so fragile, Kate’s always been my rock and has always been so strong... but seeing the way she is at moment... just breaks my heart into a million pieces” 

“I know Rana, I know and always remember that gran and I are always here for you and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, all you need to do is phone okay” Alya stated, which put a small smile on Rana’s tear stained face 

“Thank you” Rana said quietly before embracing her friend once again 

After 20 seconds of tight hugging between the pair, Rana and Alya both pulled away from the embrace as the latter asked the former another question about her wife’s health 

“So they managed to stop the bleeding?” 

“Yeah they did, surgery went as good as it could, but now we have to wait for her brain to heal and when her brain has healed enough that the doctors are confident that waking her up won't cause more harm than good, then they’ll start bringing her round” Rana answered, before Yasmeen asked her a question 

“What do you mean by more harm than good, if you mind me asking” 

“If they wake her up to earlier it could cause permanent brain damage, it could still happen even if her brain has healed enough to wake her up... but there is more chance of permanent damage if they wake her up too earlier” Rana explained, as another tear slipped down her face which Alya noticed 

“Hey, hey, Kate’s going to be fine” 

“They think there’s a possibility that she might forget things... and my biggest fear... that she’ll forget who I am...” Rana emotionally stated 

“Rana, Kate could never forget you, you’re literally her world and it will take more than a knock on the head to make her forget you” Alya said before placing her hand on Rana’s arm 

“But you don’t know that” Rana replied while more tears started to pour down her face, as Alya made her friend a promise 

“Rana I will promise that if the unlikely happens and she does, that I’ll tell her all about you, about all the things you two have done and overcome over the past two years and I'll help her fall back in love with you” 

Rana offered a small smile at her friends promise before embracing her once again and after pulling away from the embrace, Rana stood up from the sofa and was about to say goodbye to Yasmeen and Alya when she remembered that she needed to tell them something else 

“Oh yeah I have something else to tell you, both of you” 

“What, what do you need to tell us?” Alya questioned, as she looked at her gran in confusion 

“Kate and I wanted to tell people together and when it was confirmed.. but after her accident and not knowing how long she could be asleep for, I've decided to start telling people the good news” 

“What good news?” 

“I’m pregnant” Rana answered with a smile on her face, to the shock of Yasmeen and Alya 

“Oh my god, I can't believe it, congratulations Rana, you and Kate are going to make such good parents” Alya stated before embracing her friend in delight at the news 

But after her friends' comment, Rana started to cry once again which concerned both Yasmeen and Alya as the latter pulled away from the hug, and asked her friend something 

“What's wrong, did I say something” 

“I just don’t know if I’ll be able to do it on my own... without Kate” 

“Rana, listen to me, Kate’s going to be fine and you two are going to raise your little one together okay, don’t think about anything less than that okay” Alya stated which put a small smile on Rana’s face, who asked Alya and Yasmeen something 

“But if the unthinkable does happen... will you guys help me... with the baby?” 

“Rana, Alya and I will help you every step of the way” Yasmeen answered, which put a smile on Rana’s face as both Alya and Yasmeen embraced the emotional nurse 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“... I know you wouldn’t want me to quit, but when you come out of here someone has to look after you and I want to do it, I don’t trust some care worker to come and look after and I want to repay you for when you looked after me after I tried to take my life, and I don’t care if you don’t come out for 2 months or when our little one comes, I'm going to look after you no matter what because I love you Kate Connor” Rana stated to her sleeping wife while holding her hand, promising that should we look after her 

Shortly after her promise to Kate, Rana heard a knock at the door and shouted something 

“Come in” 

A couple of seconds past and no one entered the room which left Rana confused, but she didn’t think much of it as she continued to stroke her wife’s hand and watch over her, but 30 seconds after the first knock there was another knock which started to annoy Rana 

“Yes you can come in” 

Again no one opened the door and Rana wanted to investigate but she didn’t want to leave Kate on her own, but after a couple moments of consideration she decided to go and see if anyone was there, as she told her wife something 

“I’ll be back in a minute my sleeping beauty” 

After her comment to her wife, Rana kissed Kate on her forehead and let go of her hand and went to see if anyone was at the door, and after walking out of her wife’s room, she looked to her right and smiled as her broken heart melted at the sight in front of her 

“Go on Susie, go and give auntie Rana a hug” Eva said to her daughter with a smile on her face, as Susie walked slowly towards Rana 

As Susie made her way towards her, Rana kneeled down and held her arms out to the little girl and when she reached her, Susie fell into her auntie’s arms and hugged her as Rana held onto Susie tightly with a few tears in her eyes 

Rana couldn’t contain her happiness at seeing the little girl which she loved with all her heart, and for a split second it made her forget about what was going on with Kate as she said something to her wife’s niece 

“Hey sweetheart... I'm so happy to see you” 

After a couple more seconds of embracing Susie, Rana pulled away and stood back up and approached Eva and embraced her 

“Thanks for coming, it really... means a lot” Rana emotionally stated while embracing the blonde bombshell 

“Its okay Rana, Johnny phoned me after it happened, and I told my mum about the relationship you and Kate have with Susie and paid for Susie and I to come over” Eva explained to Rana, before pulling away from the hug 

“How nice of her, Susie sweetheart hold my hand, you don’t want to get lost” Rana said to Susie before grabbing hold of her hand to make sure she didn’t wonder off 

“How is she?” Eva questioned

“She’s stable but the last few days have been... tough, but I'm trying to stay positive, do you want to come in and see her?” Rana questioned while wiping a tear away from her face 

Eva nodded her head at Rana’s question, before the former nurse opened the door walked into her wife’s room with Susie while Eva followed close behind, and as she entered the room, Eva couldn’t believe the state Kate was in 

“Oh my god, Johnny said she was in a bad way but I didn’t expect this, I'm so sorry Rana” Eva stated in shock while observing Kate 

Rana offered a weak smile at Eva before turning her attention to Susie, as suggested something to Eva 

“Do you mind if she gives Kate a kiss?” 

“No I don’t mind” Eva answered with a smile on her face 

After getting approval from Eva, Rana picked up Susie and walked over to her sleeping wife and told the little girl in her arms something 

“Give your auntie a kiss sweetheart, but try to touch the tubes okay” 

Rana leaned Susie over to Kate and after a couple of seconds, Susie pecked her auntie on the forehead which made Rana and Eva smile, before pulling her back from her soulmate and sitting back down on the chair next to her wife with the little girl sitting on her lap 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Do they know how long she’ll be like this?” Eva questioned Rana while changing her daughter's nappy 

“No, it could be weeks, months or longer, but however long it is I'm going to be here by her side and it doesn't matter if it's in a month’s time or when I'm giving birth, I'm going to be here for her because I love her” Rana stated with a smile on her while holding onto her wife’s hand, before realising what she said 

“Excuse me, what did you say?” Eva questioned in shock, as Rana started to blush 

“Oh god I'm such a wally aren't I babe?” Rana asked her sleeping wife before kissing her hand, as Eva asked her another question 

“So are you expecting?” 

“Yeah, yeah I am” Rana answered with a smile on her face, as Eva approached her and gave her a massive hug 

“Congratulations Rana, you and Kate are going to make such good parents, you hear that sweetie, your auntie Rana is going to have little boy or girl, you’re going to have a cousin” Eva excitingly stated to her daughter, who after a couple of seconds shocked both her and Rana by saying something something 

“Rana” 

Eva and Rana looked at each other in shock at what Susie said, as the latter started to cry at Susie saying her name for the first time which prompted Eva to embrace her once again 

“Hey come on, its okay” Eva stated while embracing an emotional Rana 

“Its just... that... what Susie said really melts my heart... which is in a million pieces at the moment” Rana emotionally stated 

“I know Rana, but remember you have to stay positive, in a year's time you and Kate are going to be parents to a beautiful child, just keeping thinking about that okay” 

“But she could forget me or she could take a turn for...” Rana said before being interrupted by Eva 

“Rana, she’s going to be fine, please try and be positive please for me, for Susie, for Kate and your little one okay” 

“Okay, sorry god I'm so embarrassing” Rana stated before taking a deep breath, as she pulled away from Eva and wiped away the tears from her face 

“Hey it's okay” 

After telling the former nurse that it was okay, Eva approached her daughter and finished doing her nappy and as she picked Susie up, she looked at the time and said something to Rana 

“I’m sorry Rana but we’ve to go, I need to get this little one to bed” 

“its okay, thank you for coming” Rana stated with a smile on her face 

“No problem, go on Susie, give you auntie a goodbye kiss” Eva said while passing her daughter to Rana, who grabbed hold of her wife’s niece before telling her something 

“Thank you so much for surprising me today sweetheart, I know Auntie Kate would appreciate it... I love you so much” 

Shortly after thanking Susie for surprising her, Rana pecked her on the forehead and passed her back to her mother and just before the pair left, Rana asked them something 

“Do you guys want to come around for dinner tomorrow, I’m going to tell all the Connors the news and you're family, so what do you say?” 

“Yeah of course we’ll come, we don’t go home for another 3 days so yeah, we’ll come, what time is it?” Eva asked while picking up her bag 

“7pm” 

“Okay we’ll see you there, are you going now or are you going to stay with her?” Eva questioned while grabbing hold of her daughters' hand 

“Yeah, I'll stay with her for a couple more hours” Rana answered before looking back at her sleeping wife 

“Okay Rana, remember to think positive okay” 

Rana smiled at Eva's comment before embracing her and after pulling away from the embrace, Rana waved goodbye to Susie as she and Eva vacated the room and after the pair left, Rana returned to her wife’s bedside and grabbed hold of hand and started to stroke it once again while watching over her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything needs changing/amending let me know :)


	35. I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she spends the day at Kate's side with Alya and Imran, Rana prepares to tell the Connors' she's pregnant, but how will they react when she tells them the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this chapter isn't the best, but the story is about to kick off as the person who tried to kill Kate is revealed, and Kate finally wakes up but will she remember Rana?

“There you are, Imran Habeeb you’ve some explaining to do” Rana stated to her brother after storming into his office, as Adam smiled at his coworkers shocked reaction to his sister storming in 

“Okay, okay, I'll admit it I did have the last of the granola” Imran confessed which left Adam in fits of laughter, but that wasn’t what his sister was talking about 

“No that’s not what I'm talking about you idiot, you said yesterday that you would come and see Kate and I genuinely thought you would, but of course you didn’t keep that promise did you” Rana ranted, disappointed at her brother’s broken promise 

“Rana I can ex...” 

“No, stop coming up with excuses” Rana stated after interrupting her brother but Imran was saved by Adam, who told his sister something 

“Rana I can explain; a client came in at 8 last night and wanted to make some changes to their claim and kept talking for hours, it wasn’t Imran’s fault, he was really bummed that he couldn’t come and see Kate” 

After hearing the explanation from her brother’s coworker, Rana nodded at his comment and let her brother off the hook 

“Okay, I'll let you off this time but when are you going to come and see her?” 

“Rana I don’t know, I really want to but it all depends what’s going on here” Imran answered while looking at Adam, who after hearing his co worker answer decided to please the two siblings 

“We don’t have a lot of work left to do, so you can leave in an hour to go and visit Kate” 

“Really, thanks Adam, can you wait for an hour sis?” Imran questioned while looking at his sister 

“Not really, I don’t like spending one unnecessary second away from her” Rana answered with a serious look on her face 

“That’s actually really sweet Rana, how is she?” Adam asked 

“She’s stable and is slowly starting to heal, but there are still many obstacles to overcome before she comes home and is back to normal but whatever the obstacles are, I'm going to be there supporting her and helping her overcome them” Rana declared with a massive smile on her face, before taking a piece of her brother’s cake 

“That Imran, is called love, do you know anything about that?” Adam questioned while laughing at his coworkers' expense, as Rana filled her mouth with her brother’s cake 

“Yes I do actually, I've been married before” 

“Yeah was, to that bitch that tried to fleece you for all you had” Rana stated while finishing the last part of the cake she stole, before asking her brother something 

“So you definitely coming to see Kate?” 

“Yes I promise, I'll head to the hospital after finishing here, what floor is she on?” Imran asked 

“She’s in the ICU on the 5th floor, and Alya’s coming in an hour as well so you two can come together if you want” Rana suggested 

“Yeah that sounds good, I'll see you then” 

“Yeah, see you there bro” Rana uttered before walking out of her brother's office, but as she did she heard her name being called by her brother, and turned around and headed back into his office to see what he wanted 

“Yes bro, you have something else to say?” 

“You seem in a forgiving mood so I'm going to confess to something” Imran stated which intrigued his sister 

“What have you done now?” 

“You know those skid marks on the toilet last night” Imran uttered, as Rana put two and two together 

“Oh my god it was you, you dirty fucker” Rana stated while in shock at her brother's confession 

================================================================================= 

“…. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are” Rana sang to her unconscious wife, while stroking the palm of her head before reminding Kate of something 

“Hey babe, do you remember that time on New Years Eve after that incident with those boys, when we were singing little mix in that uber on the way home and the driver giving us that look of what the hell are you guys doing?” Rana questioned while laughing, which soon turned to tears 

Even since she had been told about Kate potentially forgetting things, Rana kept reminding her unconscious wife things about herself and all the memories the pair had experienced from before they were a couple all the way to the Christmas that just past, and she knew it was unlikely that Kate could hear what she was saying, but she also knew that sometimes people who are in a coma can hear what's around them and hoped this was the case for her wife, and that reminding her of all the memories and adventures they shared would help her remember. 

But recalling all the memories and adventures she had with Kate was very emotional for Rana, and with every reminder of a good time with her wife made the former nurse burst into tears and that was the case with the recent reminder, and while grabbing a tissue from her bag to wipe the tears from her face there was a knock at the door 

“Oh hello Rana, didn’t know you were here yet” Doctor Edwards stated while entering his patient's room, as Rana continued to wipe the tears away from her face 

“Yeah I got here about 20 minutes ago.., how was she last night?” Rana questioned after wiping the tears from her face before retaking control of her wife’s hand 

“She was good, nothing really major to report” 

“Okay” Rana quietly replied before kissing her wife’s hand, while her wife’s doctor looked at his patient's notes at the end of the table and after doing so, he told Rana something 

“Hmm.. The nurse will be coming in to give her a quick wash in a minute” 

“A wash, how does that work?” Rana questioned 

“They use a damp flannel and just give her a quick clean” Doctor Andrews asked, which gave Rana an idea 

“Can I do it?” 

“What wash her?” Doctor Andrews questioned, which got a nod from Rana who was looking at her wife 

“Yeah sure, I'll just let them know and they’ll bring the stuff in for you” Doctor Andrews stated before vacating the room to inform the cleaners of Rana’s request 

As Rana waited for the cleaning equipment she needed, she told her wife about the plan for the evening ahead 

“So tonight babe, I've got a massive dinner planed for all your family at home, I've slowed cooked a joint of beef and gammon and when I get home, I'm going to cook all other food I brought like vegetables, roast potatoes and all the other side foods, and then I'm going to tell them the news, the news about this little one” Rana stated while putting her hand on her stomach where her and Kate’s little one was starting to grow, but after a few seconds she started to cry again 

“I just... wish... I could do it with you babe” Rana emotionally stated to her wife, before placing Kate’s hand on her stomach as she told her unborn child something 

“Hey little one, this is your other mummy.... she is the strongest person I know and she’s going to fine okay little chicken” 

Rana continued to place her wife’s hand on her stomach, until there was a knock on the door as the cleaner came into the room 

“Hey love, here’s what you need to give her a quick clean” the female cleaner stated while passing Rana what she needed 

“Thanks” Rana replied before the cleaner vacated the room and after composing herself, the former nurse lifted the duvet off her wife and started to clean her, and as she did, she started to sing to Kate once again 

“And when you..... smile the whole world stops and stares for a while cause, girl, you're amazing  
just the way you are” 

================================================================================= 

“I’m really nervous to see her” Alya stated while walking into the hospital with Imran, and his feeling was mutual 

“Yeah so am I, I just keep thinking about the way we found her in street, her looking so lifeless and I just hope she’s looking better” 

“I’m the same, I can’t think to imagine what Rana’s been going through over the past few days, I've only seen her twice since it happened and I could see she’s struggling, has that been the case when you’ve been with her?” Alya asked while walking into the lift with her best friend's brother 

“Yeah she has but I feel she’s starting to get better, but she is still struggling to deal with it all especially after being told the news about her little one” Imran answered, but as he pressed the button on the lift to take him and Alya to the fifth floor, the lawyer started to cry which concerned Alya 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Alya asked, before embracing the lawyer 

“I just.... hate seeing her so upset” Imran emotionally answered while burring his head in Alya’s chest 

“I know you do and so do I, its horrible seeing someone you love go through something like this” Alya stated while stroking Imran’s hair, in effort to calm him down 

“I... feel... that I could do something... say something that could make her pain go away.... but what can I say... Rana’s love for Kate is something I've never experienced or seen before and I couldn’t imagine if I love someone that much... and then something happens like that to them” 

“Imran, there’s not a lot that we can do, but one thing that we can do is be there for her, and support her not matter what” Alya stated with a smile on her face, as Imran pulled away from her and smiled before pecking her on the lips 

“That was unexpected” Alya uttered after pulling away from the kiss

“Yeah well you owe me after leaving those shit stains in the toilet, Rana had a go at me earlier for it” Imran stated while his partner wiped his tears away with a tissue 

“Aww, what a nice boyfriend you are” Alya declared before giving her partner another kiss 

As the young couple kissed, they reached the floor where the ICU was and vacated the lift and headed towards the main desk, and after checking in and telling the receptionist what relation they had to Kate, Imran and Alya made their way to their friends room and when they arrived they were puzzled by a sign on the door 

“Do not disturb” Alya said to herself, while Imran tried to look through the blinds to see what was going on but was unable to see anything, and suggested something to his girlfriend 

“Should we just knock on the door” 

“Yeah go on then” Alya said, as Imran knocked on the door and got an immediate response from his sister 

“Hello, who is it?” Rana questioned while continuing to clean her wife with the flannel 

“Its Alya and I, can we come?” Imran questioned 

“Yeah come in” Rana answered 

After hearing his sister's response, Imran opened the door and himself and his girlfriend were slightly confused by what Rana was doing 

“What are you doing sis?” Imran asked, while Rana scrubbed under her wife’s arm pit with the flannel 

“I’m just giving her a quick wash; a nurse was going to do it but I insisted and I've been serenading my love with my voice while doing so” Rana answered with a small smile on her face, before continuing to clean her wife 

Imran and Alya smiled at Rana’s reply, but after a few seconds the pair’s attention to Kate as the pair walked around to the other side of the patient's bed and observed her and she was in the state the pair expected her to be in, hooked up to a life support machine and a massive black eye but despite expecting what they saw, Imran and Alya felt very emotional looking at their beaten up friend but they didn't let it show for Rana's sake, as the pair sat down next to Kate and started to discuss the evening's events with her wife 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Thanks for coming today Alya, it really means a lot” Rana stated while jumping out of the taxi, before hugging her friend 

“It’s okay Rana, and remember to stay positive okay and if you ever need to talk I'm always here” Alya said while embracing her friend and as the pair pulled away from each other, Rana offered her friend a warm smile before telling her brother something 

“Okay Imran, we have 2 hours to get ready, so get your ass up to the flat and make that cheesecake” 

“Yes mam” Imran jokingly replied, before Rana playfully punched her brother’s shoulder after his sarcastic remark 

After the pair said their goodbyes to Alya, Imran and Rana raced up to the latter’s flat and franticly started to prepare the rest of the food for themselves and their guests and after Rana put the rest of the food in oven and set the timer, she asked her brother something 

“Do you mind if I can go and dressed, we only have an hour until they start arriving?” 

“Yeah sure, do you want me to keep an eye on the oven?” Imran questioned while his sister walked towards her room, and turned to face her brother before answering his question 

“Yes please that would be very helpful, also can you start making the cheesecake please" 

"Sure thing sis" Imran replied which got a warm smile from his sister, who after a few moments headed into her bedroom and through to the bathroom to get washed and ready for the big evening ahead

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Rana are you going to be ready soon, the guests should be arriving any minute” Imran shouted out to his sister, who had not returned from her bedroom for an hour since saying she was going to get ready 

After shouting out to his sister, Imran started to prepare the table for the guests and placed the correct amount of plates down on the table and also the correct amount of wine glasses and after doing so, he headed towards his sister's room to see what was taking her so long but as he did, Rana opened the door and walked out into the living room and her brother was shocked at what he saw 

“Rana, god that took me by surprise” Imran stated, which concerned his sister 

“Why, do I look bad in this?” Rana asked while looking down at her white dress she put on for the dinner 

“No Rana you look beautiful, I was just taken by surprise because you always look so ugly” 

“Hey you cheeky bugger” Rana replied before walking towards her brother and slapping his arm, which her brother laughed at 

“I'm just kidding sis” 

Rana didn’t pay too much attention to her brother’s comment as her attention turned to the dinner, and immediately walked over to the oven to see if all the food was up to scratch 

“The vegetables look good, and so do the roasties” Rana said to herself while Imran walked over to his sister and suggested something to her 

“Why don’t you look at the dessert in the fridge, it looks and smells so good and there’s two of them” 

“I would, but I don’t want to give you the satisfaction” Rana uttered with a smug smile on her face, before putting on the oven minces 

Rana opened the oven and removed the vegetables and walked them over to the dinner table and placed them down and after placing all the other food on the table, she questioned her brother on something while he grabbed a few bottles of wine from the cupboard 

“How should I tell them?” 

“What the Connors about your news?” Imran questioned which got a firm nod from his sister 

“Be upfront with them, you can tease them a bit but Conners can lack patience sometimes, and I would tell them after the dinner” Imran suggested 

“Yeah that sounds good” Rana stated with a nervous look on her face, which her brother noticed 

“Hey what’s up?” 

“What if they think Kate and I aren't ready to be parents, or what if they don’t react well” Rana nervously answered, before her brother put his hands on his sister shoulders and reassured her 

“Rana, if the Connors think that you and Kate aren't ready for a kid then they’re crazy, they’ve all seen how you two are with Susie and you make it look like a walk in a park and if they don’t react then they have no hearts, because a new Connor is on her or his way, what's not to be happy about” 

Her brother’s statement eased Rana's worries about the Connors reaction to her news and after smiling at Imran for a few seconds, Rana hugged him, but as the two embraced the doorbell rang which prompted Rana to jump out of her brother’s arms and head to the door to see who it was, and when she opened the door she was met with a hug by her father in law 

“Hey Johnny, how are you?” Rana questioned while embracing her father in law 

“I’m great thanks love, how are you, you look beautiful” Johnny stated, which made his daughter in law smile ear to ear 

“Thanks Johnny, I'm good thanks, I've never worn this dress before and thought tonight would be a good time to test drive it” 

“Well you look beautiful, don’t she Jenny?” Johnny asked his wife while walking into the flat with Jenny 

“Yeah you do love, I'm sorry to be rude but when’s dinner, I've been starving myself all day for this and Kate always goes on about your cooking” Jenny uttered before embracing the host 

“Well when everyone arrives” Rana replied, as Imran asked the two first guests something 

“You two want some wine?” 

“Yeah sure” Johnny answered while Rana gave them two wine glasses, which were quickly filled by her brother who after filling the guest's glasses, past his sister a glass of water which her father in law noticed 

“Do you want any wine love?” 

“Nah, I'm staying off the strong stuff for tonight” Rana replied which intrigued Johnny and Jenny 

“Why?” Jenny asked 

“You'll find out soon enough” Rana replied with a smile on her face, before taking a sip of her water 

================================================================================ 

“God where is Eva, this good looking food is just looking at me and telling me to eat it, and I'm on the verge” Michelle stated 

Michelle’s comment made the table of Jenny, Johnny, Imran, Robert, Carla and Rana laugh, but the restaurant manager was right, 30 minutes had passed since the food was taken out of the oven and the first guests arrived and Rana knew that the food was going cold and was about to tell the guests to dig in, when there was a knock at the door as she jumped out of her seat to see if it was Eva and when she opened the door, the former nurse’s legs where taken hostage by Susie, who wrapped her arms around her auntie in excitement, while Eva apologised for the late arrival 

“I’m so sorry for being late, you guys know what I'm like” 

“Yes we do, can we eat now Rana?” Michelle questioned, while growing increasingly impatience 

“Yes, dig in” Rana answered while still being held hostage by Susie, as she leaned down and picked up the little girl and told her something 

“That was one nice welcome sweetheart, but come on, lets go and have some food” Rana playfully stated to Susie while walking towards the table, but the former nurse was stopped in her tracks by Eva, who grabbed her hand and gave her a bag before telling her something 

“This is the real reason we’re late” 

“Okay... what is it?” Rana asked, while looking at the bag with a puzzled look on her face 

“You'll find out soon, you can open it when you tell everyone your news” Eva whispered with a small smile on her face, which made the host smile as she placed the bag by the door and walked Susie over to the table, where the Connors were digging into their food 

After arriving at the table and placing Susie in her seat, Rana sat down at the head of the table and started to tuck into the food which had not been taken by the other guests, who were impressed with the standard of the food, especially Robert 

“Rana, this is bloody delirious, I never knew you could cook” Robert stated while finishing the last of his food 

“Cheers Robert, I really like cooking but when I was married to Zee I never really got the chance to because to be fair to him, he was a good cook, but since getting married to Kate I've been given full control of cooking, which is probably for the best because Kate isn't the best of cooks” Rana stated with a small smile on her face 

The hosts comment was well received by the guests, who all laughed and agreed with her comment and as Rana and her brother removed everyones plate from the table and took them to the kitchen, the Connors talked about all the cooking mishaps that Kate had and while they did, Rana whispered something to Imran 

“Should I tell them?” 

“Yes, you go and start the announcement off and I'll bring out the dessert” Imran answered, as Rana rolled her eyes at her brother’s continued obsession with the dessert 

After rolling her eyes at her brother, Rana took a deep breath before walking back to the table where all her family were joking with each other, and after returning to her seat and taking a sip of water the host got everyones attention 

“Hey guys, so you're probably wondering why I've gathered you all here tonight” 

“Yes I was curious why” Carla stated, as all the guests look towards Rana, waiting for her reasoning for the gathering 

“Okay so, I wanted to tell you guys with Kate... but after her accident and not knowing how long she’ll be... asleep for, I've decided to gather you all here and tell you guys the good news together” Rana stated, which got confused looks from the guests who didn’t know the good news 

“What good news love?” Johnny asked, as Rana took another deep breath before telling them the news 

“In late summer or earlier autumn I don’t know yet exactly, there will be a new member joining the famous Connor family” Rana announced with a massive smile on her face, while the guests look at her in shock 

“What do you mean?” Michelle asked 

“I’m pregnant, Kate and I are going to be parents to a beautiful baby boy or girl” Rana answered with a massive smile on her face and a few tears forming in her eyes, as the Connors expressed their delight at the news especially Johnny, who got out of her seat and hugged his daughter in law 

“Congratulations love, you and Kate are going to make great parents” Johnny stated while embracing the overjoyed mother to be 

“And I think its safe to say we all second that, congratulations Rana” Carla uttered before standing up from her seat and giving her sister in law a hug, who said a few words after pulling away from her sister in law 

“Thanks guys, it really means a lot and I know the past few days have been tough but everything will be okay, Kate’s going to be fine and her and I are going to raise our little chicken together, so a toast, to Kate and the newest member of the family” Rana stated with a smile on her face while holding up her glass of water, as all the other guests followed suit and toasted to Kate and the newest member of the Connor family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any changes let me know and also if something doesn’t make sense let me know


	36. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana celebrates her 27th birthday with her family and is overjoyed after her last meeting at the clinic, but when she gets a call from Imran, she discovers who tried to kill her soulmate, but who was it?

“....So after that, they insert a needle into your...” Rana explained to Imran while walking towards the bistro, before being interrupted by her brother 

“Okay no more please, I think I've heard enough about your IVF for one day” Imran stated, as Rana smirked at his reply and as she and Imran got closer to the restaurant the latter asked the former something 

“So why are you going to the clinic on your 27th birthday?” 

“Because I've to go and see if everything is okay with Kate and I’s little chicken, and the reason I’ve to go today is because last week they had some issue at the clinic and had to cancel, and they had a free slot today so I took it” Rana answered while arriving outside the bistro, where her family had arranged brunch for her

“And when’s that?” Imran asked while opening the door for his sister 

“12:30” 

“Okay, have you felt or seen any difference since being given the news, is your stomach growing or anything like that?” Imran questioned while walking up the stairs with his sister 

"Yeah I have, i've started to suffer from morning sickness which is as horrible as it sounds, and i've noticed my stomach has got a bit bigger but not by a huge amount" Rana answered while walking up the stairs, and when her and Imran arrived at the top of the stairs, the lawyer made a cheeky comment about his sister's future

“I can't wait until you are the size of a house and walking like a hippo” 

“Hey, I'm not” Rana replied before playfully punching her brother's shoulder, who after laughing at his sister's weak punch opened the door for his sister and the siblings jumped in shock as they entered the restaurant 

“Surprise!!!” 

======================================================================

2 and a half weeks had gone by since Rana told the Connors’ about her pregnancy and the former nurse had been busy since the reveal

After telling Connors the news, Rana had been showered with gifts from all corners of the Manchester based clan, with Johnny and Jenny buying her a crib for their future grandchild, Michelle and Carla buying the nurse some baby clothes and Eva and Susie also brought the former nurse clothes, and she was especially touched by something she got from Susie, who gave her auntie a baby suit with "I love my mummies" on it, and decided to leave it on her wife’s bedside and would give it to her when she woke up to make it clear to her that they would soon become parents. 

Rana had also decided on what she would do with all the gifts she had been showered with, and that the spare room which had been her brother's since her wife’s accident would become her child’s room, which resulted in Imran moving out after 2 weeks, but the lawyer promised his sister that if she needed anything that he would be there in a heartbeat which Rana greatly appreciated, and she used this to great effect as she asked him to help her set up her child’s room which took the two siblings 2 days to complete. 

Rana had also been receiving many positives reports from Doctor Edwards about Kate's condition, who decided that she didn't need life support anymore after her breathing returned to normal and he also felt that her brain had heal enough that they could start to bring her out of the coma, and this delighted Rana but also made her a tad nervous, with the prospect of her soulmate forgetting her still a possibility

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“God sis, you ate that quick” Imran stated to his sister, who had finished her brunch in uncharacteristically quick time 

“Yeah I know, but that’s what happens when you have a little one” Rana stated before looking down at stomach and putting her hand on her lower torso where her and Kate’s baby was starting to grow, but after a few seconds her attention shifted as Imran suggested something to his sister 

“Going to make a speech sis?” 

“Yeah, I think it's only right” Rana answered before standing up from her chair and tapping her glass to grab all the guests attention 

“Hey guys, I just wanted to say before I forget, thank you all for coming and celebrating my birthday with me, it really means a lot to me and also, I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you again for always being so caring and loving towards me since Kate and I got together, and I feel so lucky to be able to call all you guys family... and I know the past few weeks have been tough, but everything is starting to look up and in a year’s time, Kate will be sat right next to me with her little one and I can’t wait to share this next chapter of my life with her and you guys, so here’s a toast, a toast to the future” Rana stated while getting emotional, before holding up her glass to toast to the future as the guests followed suit

“Rana, that was beautiful” Carla stated to her sister in law, before standing up from her chair and embracing the birthday girl 

Carla continued to embrace her sister in law for a few more seconds before pulling away from her, and after pulling away from her sister in law, Rana approached Michelle who was on the other side of the bar, and asked her something

“Hey Michelle, can I have a word with you for a minute? 

“Yeah sure Rana, follow me” Michelle answered with a smile on her before walking into the kitchen 

Rana walked around the bar and entered the kitchen and as Michelle loaded the dishwasher with the dirty plates, the birthday girl told her something

“I just wanted to say a special thank you to you Michelle, the brunch was amazing but you didn't have to close the whole restaurant for me” 

"Its no problem love, i'm glad you enjoyed it and don't worry about it, us Connors go above and beyond for each others birthdays and that includes you so don't worry about it ” Michelle replied with a smile on her face, but she could see Rana seemed a bit nervous and pulled her up on it 

“You okay love?” 

“Hmm.. Can I ask you something else?” Rana questioned 

“Yeah sure” 

“How is it, being pregnant?” Rana nervously asked, eager to hear from Michelle about her past experiences of being pregnant 

“Being pregnant....hmm... I'm not going to sugarcoat it love, but being pregnant is the most physically challenging thing you’ll ever go through. Your body will be constantly changing, you’ll have to drink and eat more, you’ll get loads of aches and pains and that’s just the tip of the ice bug” Michelle answered, which prompted a panicked look on the face of the pregnant women, and Michelle could see that and reassured her 

“But its all worth in the end Rana, all the physical changes are worth it when you see your child for the first time, hold them for the first time, words can't really put it into words how special it is, so please don’t worry okay” 

“Okay, thanks Michelle” Rana quietly replied with a small smile on her face 

Shortly after being reassured by Michelle, Rana vacated the kitchen and headed back to the table where her family were chatting away and as she sat down, the former nurse looked at the time and realised something 

“Oh crap” 

“What sis?” Imran asked before taking a sip of his coffee 

“I need to get going, i need to be at the clinic in 30 minutes” Rana answered before standing back up from her seat and grabbing everyone's attention once again 

“I’m really sorry guys but I have to go to the clinic for my final check up” 

“It's fine Rana” Johnny stated to his daughter in law, who smiled at him before saying a few more words 

“Okay, i know you guys are probably sick of me saying this, but thank you again for today from the bottom of my heart, I love you guys ” 

“We love you too Rana” Carla declared to her sister in law who had the biggest smile on her face after the factory owners' statement, as she approached all the guests and embraced them, before heading out of the restaurant 

================================================================================= 

“Hey Rana, I'm sorry for dragging you in on your birthday” Nikki stated to Rana, who smiled at the doctor before standing up from her seat and following Nikki to her office 

“Ah I don’t mind, because this little one is more important than me” Rana stated with a smile on her face, as she entered Nikki’s office and sat down by her desk 

“Aww that’s so sweet Rana, how have you been since being told the good news?” Nikki asked while loading up her computer 

“Well... I could’ve been better” 

“Why’s that, also where is your lovely wife, how did she react?” Nikki questioned, as Rana started to become visibly emotional 

“She doesn't... know yet” Rana answered while holding back the tears, which surprised Nikki 

“Why, you two haven't fallen out or anything?” 

“No, no.... you know when I came and you told me I was pregnant, do you remember that... Kate wasn’t here?” Rana asked while wiping a tear from her face 

“Yeah” 

“She... she was involved in an accident and suffered a major... injury to her head and has been in a coma... ever since” Rana stated while her tears fell down her face, as Nikki gasped in shock 

“Oh god, Rana I’m so sorry, how is she?” 

“She’s stable and is getting better which is a relief and the doctors think she'll be awake soon which is good... but they fear she may have forgotten things because of the trauma her head went through... but they won’t know until for sure until she wakes up” Rana emotionally answered, as Nikki passed her some tissues 

“Oh Rana, I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through, I'm so sorry” 

“My biggest fear is... that she forgets me or forgets the past 2 years” Rana stated 

“Rana, Kate could never forget you, the love you two share is something that I've personally never seen before and it will take more than a knock on the head to make her forget you” Nikki replied which put a small smile on Rana’s face 

“God this is so embarrassing, you don’t want to hear about my troubles, sorry” Rana utter while wiping her tears away with a tissue 

“Rana don’t be sorry, unlike most people in my position, I care about my patient’s and I like to support them with whatever they’re going through, so don’t be sorry” Nikki stated with a smile on her face, as Rana also smiled before turning her attention to the purpose of the consultation 

“Thanks Nikki, let's get onto the purpose of this consultation, shall we?” 

“Yeah sure” Nikki replied 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Oh god, who’s pissed you off now?” Alya asked her visibly annoyed boyfriend, before taking a sip of her coffee 

“Just wait a sec Alya, one coffee please Roy” Imran uttered 

“No problem, I'll bring it over” Roy stated which produced a small smile from Imran, who walked over to the table his partner was sitting at and sat down across from her, as she asked him the same question again 

“So, what client has pissed you off today?” 

“Nah it’s not work, I just bumped into the officer who is the head investigator for Kate’s case and he told me they haven't found anything” Imran answered which shocked his girlfriend 

“What how, there’s cameras everywhere, how can they not have anything?” Alya questioned, as Roy placed Imran’s coffee on the table before leaving the two to themselves 

“That’s what I said, they said they had been to street cars and the way the camera is set up on the corner it doesn’t show anything, and they came here as well but the cameras weren't on when it happened” Imran answered with a frustrated look on his face 

“What about the builders' yard?” Alya questioned 

“Builders yard?” Imran asked with a puzzled look on his face, before taking a sip of his coffee 

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the builders yard has a security camera which leads out onto the street outside” Alya answered, which prompted Imran to spit out his coffee all over his partners face in shock

“Cheers for that” Alya stated to her boyfriend before wiping the coffee from her face, as Imran franticly asked her something 

“Is there anyone there now?” 

“Yeah Gary is, I spoke to him just before I came here” Alya answered 

After hearing his girlfriend’s response, Imran jumped out of his chair and rushed out of the café and ran over to the builders' yard on the other side of the street to see if his girlfriend was right, and he immediately ran up the stairs to the office where he found the person he was looking for. 

“Gary...” Imran said before catching his breath 

“Hi Imran, what can I do for you?” Gary asked while turning his chair around to face the lawyer 

“Do you have cctv here?” 

“Yeah, its downstairs on the far right, why do you ask?” Gary questioned 

“It’s concerning Kate’s accident, does it lookout to Roy’s and the street outside?” 

“Oh yeah of course and yeah it does" Gary answered, which pleased Imran who asked the builder something else 

“Is it okay if I can look back through the footage and see if there's anything relating to the accident?” 

“Yeah it’s okay, but do you mind if you lock up, I've to go and fix someone's conservatory in Bolton” Gary answered while getting up the camera footage on the computer, and after doing so, he stood up from his chair and passed Imran the keys to the yard 

“Who should I give these too?” Imran questioned, as Gary walked towards the stairs to head out 

“Hmm..., give them to Seb if you see him, if not give them to Alya or drop them at the café and I'll pick them up when I need them” Gary answered before heading down the stairs 

As Gary walked down the stairs and out of the builders' yard, Imran sat down at the desk and started to look through the camera footage to see if he could find anything that could help the police with the investigation into his sister in laws accident, and after a couple of minutes he came to the day of Kate’s accident and played back the footage and after a few moments, the lawyer came across something alarming 

“Why is he there?” Imran said to himself while pausing the footage, before restarting it 

Imran couldn’t believe who he saw and immediately became suspicious, and after watching a couple more minutes of the footage he came across the moment Kate was hit, and the lawyer couldn’t believe what he saw and instantly phoned his sister 

“Come on Rana pick up” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay good news, the results have come back and everything looks normal which is good” Nikki stated to Rana, who had an overjoyed smile on her face 

“That’s great, I'm so happy” 

“That’s good to hear Rana, there’s only two more things to do now, and that’s to see your little one and see how their heartbeat is, so follow me to the ultra sound table” Nikki stated while standing up from her seat 

Rana followed Nikki’s instructions and headed towards the ultrasound table that she had become familiarly with during the IVF process, and got onto it and pulled her t-shirt up slightly to expose her growing stomach, while Nikki set the machine up and after doing so she placed the ultrasound gel on Rana’s stomach, which shocked the former nurse 

“God I know I've said this every time, but that gel is fucking cold” Rana stated which made Nikki and herself laugh, as Nikki started to look for the baby 

Nikki moved the transducer around Rana’s stomach to try and find where the baby was and after a couple of seconds, she found it and pointed it out to Rana on the screen 

“There you go Rana, you see that little thing there, that’s your baby” 

Rana looked at where Nikki was pointing on the ultrasound screen and couldn't see it at first, but after a few seconds she managed to find it and her eyes immediately watered up with tears of happiness at seeing her baby on the screen, even if it was the size of seed, and she couldn’t keep her eyes off up until being taken out of the moment by Nikki 

“Sorry what?” Rana questioned while turning her head to Nikki 

“I said are you okay?” Nikki asked with a smile on her face 

“Yeah, I'm just in shock at seeing them, even if they’re small, is their heartbeat okay?” Rana asked while turning her head back towards the screen 

“well let’s see” Nikki stated, before turning her attention back to Rana’s baby and after a few seconds, the sound of the baby’s heartbeat became audibly which caused Rana’s tears of joy to pour out of her eyes 

“Are... they good?” Rana emotionally asked 

“Yeah, they’ve a nice healthy heartbeat” Nikki answered, which made Rana so happy, who after listening to her baby’s heartbeat for a few more seconds asked Nikki something 

“Is... it possibly to get a picture of the scan?” 

“Yeah, yeah we can do that for you, how many do you want?” Nikki questioned 

“Can I get two please, one for me and one for Kate” 

“Yeah, no problem” Nikki stated which put a smile on Rana’s face, as she admired the screen with her baby on it for a few more seconds before pulling down her top and getting off the ultrasound table and after waiting for a few minutes, Nikki gave the overjoyed parent to be what she wanted 

“Okay Rana here you go” Nikki uttered while passing the two scan photos to Rana 

“Thank you Nikki, I know it doesn’t show much but it means the world to me this picture and I'm.... so happy to hear that they’re okay” Rana stated while looking down at the picture of the scan 

“It’s no problem Rana, I'm glad you’re happy and I know you and Kate are going to make great parents” Nikki stated, as Rana smiled before embracing Nikki 

“Thank you for everything” Rana stated while still embracing the doctor 

“It was my pleasure Rana” 

Nikki’s comment made Rana’s smile on her face grew even bigger and after a few more moments, Rana pulled away from the doctor and told her something 

“Good luck for your future Nikki and thank you once again for everything” 

“It’s no problem Rana and thank you, I you wish and Kate nothing but the best in this next chapter in your lives” Nikki stated, as Rana smiled at the doctor once more before exiting her office and heading towards the exit, still in a state of happiness after what had just transpired 

After exiting the clinic for the final time, Rana stood outside and pulled out the photo of her baby's scan and admired it with a massive smile on her face for a few seconds, before placing it carefully back in her bag and flagging a taxi which had just gone past and as she approached the taxi, she felt the buzzing sensation of her phone in her pocket and pulled it out and answered the phone call from her brother

“Hey bro, what's up?” Rana asked while still overjoyed 

“Rana, where are you?” Imran franticly asked, which concerned his sister on the other end of the phone 

“I’m just about to get in a taxi to go and see Kate, why what’s wrong?” 

“Rana, you need to come back here now” Imran demanded 

“What, why?” Rana questioned, as her concerns started to increase 

“Rana, please just get back here okay, I'll meet you at the builders yard” 

===================================================================================== 

“Hello, Imran are you there?” Rana loudly called out, while slowly entering the builders yard through the open gate 

Rana slowed entered the builders' yard and started to walk towards the stairs as she called out for her brother again 

“Imran, hello are you there?” 

“I’m up here” Imran shouted from the upstairs office, as Rana started to walk up the stairs to see her brother 

“Why have you dragged me here, I was going to see Kate” Rana stated while walking up the stairs, as Imran waited for his sister 

“You'll know why... when I've shown you what I've found” Imran uttered, which made his sister curious as she got to the top of stairs and walked towards her brother, who was sat on a chair beside the office computer 

“What do you mean by that, what’ve you found?” Rana questioned 

Imran hesitated answering his sister’s question, because he knew it would hurt Rana so much and he was still trying to deal with it himself, but he knew he needed to tell Rana because Kate meant everything to her and she deserved to know, but while contemplating how to approach the current situation, Rana could see something wasn't right and asked him what was wrong

“Imran, what’s wrong?” 

“Okay, so I ran into DC Mills earlier” Imran answered 

“Oh, have they found anything?” Rana questioned 

“No, they haven't found anything concerning Kate’s accident, no eyewitnesses, no footage, nothing, but they didn’t come here and check the security footage from that day, and that’s why I'm here” 

“Oh, have you found anything?” Rana asked, which got a firm nod from her brother which prompted the former nurse to ask her brother another question 

“What have you found?” 

Imran looked at his sister and could feel the tears forming in his eyes, because he was about to break his sister’s heart but she needed to know, and decided not to ramble on anymore and pressed play on the computer as the footage of a man that he and his sister knew very well appeared, which confused Rana 

“What, why was dad here?” Rana questioned her brother while looking at the computer 

“I’m so sorry Rana” Imran replied while stopping the footage, which started to concern Rana 

“Why, why are you sorry, why have you stopped the footage?” 

“Because I don’t want you to... watch Kate getting hit by.... dad” Imran answered which shocked Rana to the core 

“What... no... I don’t believe me, show me the footage now” Rana demanded while tears started to form in her eyes 

“Rana I don’t th....” 

“SHOW ME” Rana loudly demand, as her brother after slightly heisting restarted the footage 

Rana couldn’t believe what her brother was saying, she knew that her father didn’t approve of Kate and their relationship but not in a million years did she think that he would purposely set out to kill her, but as the footage reached the moment of Kate’s accident, the former nurse burst into tears at seeing her soulmate being hit by a car she knew from her childhood, it was her dad’s car and her worst fears had become real, and she started to shake in shock as Imran stood up from his chair and tried to console his sister 

“Rana, try to stay calm” 

“Calm... how can I stay calm.... I've just seen my dad try to kill my wife” Rana emotionally stated before storming out of the office in tears 

Rana ran down the stairs and hurried towards her flat with tears pouring down her face after learning what her father did, as Imran followed close behind but as Rana reached the flat complex she called home, she slammed the door behind her leaving Imran unable to get in as he started to pleaded with his sister to let him in 

“Rana, let me in, please Rana” 

Imran’s plea didn’t matter because Rana had already walked up to the stairs, and when she reached her flat and unlocked the door, the devastated former nurse ran to her bedroom and broke down in tears on her bed and cried into her pillow after having her world turned upside again by the news of her father's attempt to kill her soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any changes needed or anything needs altering let me know and yes i know it's bad, but hopefully you can enjoy it :)
> 
> And any feedback will be greatly appreciated


	37. Don't Kill My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about her father's crime on her wife, Rana makes a decision to go and see her father to ask him face to face why he did it, but as things get heated in the Habeeb house, Hassan threatens Rana, but will her and baby be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i was done, but i'm going to upload two more chapter because it makes sense but i will be stopping after the next chapter when Kate wakes up

“Rana, Rana can you hear me, let me in sis, I just want to know you’re okay” Imran shouted from the other side of his sister’s front door while growing increasingly concerned about Rana and her unborn child after the events the day before 

Rana could hear every word of what her brother said but she wasn’t in the mood to see anyone, she was physically and mentally exhausted after finding out about her fathers attempt on her soulmate's life, and had been up most of the night throwing up in disguise at his actions while still trying to get her head around it 

The former nurse knew that her father wasn't the biggest fan of Kate, but she never thought that he would try to kill her soulmate not in a million years and while she was thinking about it she could feel the vomit starting to come back up, but before it did her attention shifted back to her brother who shouted something 

“Rana, please I just want to know you and my niece or nephew are okay” 

Rana offered the weakest of smile's at her brother’s statement and she knew he deserved to know her and her baby were okay and after using all the strength she had to kept the vomit at bay, the former nurse pulled herself off her bed and slowly walked out of her bedroom and towards the front door and as she reached the door she took a deep breath before opening it and after she did, Imran approached her and gave Rana a massive hug 

“Oh my god Rana, thank god you’re okay, I've been so worried” Imran stated while embracing his sister tightly 

“I’m... sorry” Rana quietly uttered while a tear fell down her tired-out face 

Rana and Imran pulled away from each other shortly after the former's comment, and made their way over to the sofa and after sitting down next to his sister, Imran asked her the obvious question

“How you feeling sis, did you get much sleep?” 

“I think my face says it all really” Rana answered while pointing at her exhausted face 

“So I guess no, but how are you feeling, of course you can just tell me to shut my mouth and mind my own business but...” Imran stated before getting interrupted by his pregnant sister 

“No, it's okay, you deserve to know” Rana quietly uttered before taking a deep breath 

“Okay, so how are you feeling?” 

“I feel so many different emotions at the moment, confusion, anger, hurt...... I feel physically sick that... that thing.... that animal would do something so cruel.... so twisted and try... try... and kill my wife” Rana emotionally answered as the tears started to pour out, which prompted her brother to hug his extremely upset sister 

“I’m so sorry that you feel like this sis, I can't believe it either” Imran stated while embracing his distraught sister tightly, occasionally patting her on the back 

Imran continued to console his distraught sister for a few more minutes before pulling away from her, and shortly after he did the lawyer asked Rana something 

“What do you want to do next?” 

“I... I want...” Rana quietly uttered struggling to get the words out while tears continued to run down her face 

“Hey sis, don’t worry if you don’t want to commit to anything now, we can talk about it an....” Imran stated before once again getting interrupted by his sister 

“No.... I want him to pay for what he's done..... I want him to spend the rest of his life in a cell” Rana declared 

“Ah okay, I'll call the police” Imran stated before pulling out his phone and dialing the number that DC Mills had given him 

But as he did, Rana stopped Imran from calling the police which shocked the lawyer 

“What, I'm calling the police, I'm doing what you wanted” Imran stated while looking at his worn-out sister 

“Yes... that is what I want... but I want something else.... I want to do something else before we do that” Rana stated while looking back at her confused brother 

“What, what's that?” 

“I... I want to ask him.... face to face why he did it.... why did he try and kill my wife” Rana answered while another few tears slipped down her face, and her answer shocked her brother 

“Rana... I know you’re upset and want answers, but do you think it's wise going to see him especially with what he’s capable of?” 

“Is it wise, no properly not, but Imran I just need to know okay.......I need to look into our father’s eyes and ask him why he did and.... to tell him what a horrible and disgusting creature he is” Rana answered, but her brother was still on the fence 

“I do as well Rana, but you can't put yourself in danger like that, what if he tries something and you get hurt, what if your little one gets hurt?” 

Rana took a minute to think about whether she should go and see her father after Imran’s question, she knew it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but she needed to know why her dad tried to kill her soulmate, she wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth and despite his actions she didn’t think he would be capable of harming her, Imran or her unborn child, and after a couple more seconds of thought she answered her brother’s question 

“Imran, despite what he’s done I don’t think he is capable of harming me, you or my little one, I don’t think... he could harm one of his own” Rana answered, as her brother sighed at his sister’s answer before giving in to her idea 

“Okay, but I'm coming with you okay and if he puts a hand on you I won't be responsible for my actions okay” 

“Okay that's fair enough, you’re the best brother you know, I couldn’t ask for anyone better” Rana declared with a small smile on her face 

“Thanks sis, so when do you want to go and see him?” Imran questioned before he and Rana looked over at the clock on the wall 

“Now if that’s okay with you” 

“Yeah that’s okay with me” Imran replied 

“Good, I just need to go and get dressed, help yourself to a coffee and some breakfast if you want” Rana stated before standing up from the sofa and heading towards the bedroom 

================================================================================== 

“So did you tell them everything?” Imran asked his sister while driving to the home Rana and he grew up in 

“Yeah, I told them what we found and the address of mum and dad’s house, they said they would be there in 20 minutes” Rana answered before putting her phone away, as the pair entered the up-market estate that they lived in for a large part of their lives and as they got closer to their former home, Rana asked her brother something 

“When did you get this new car?” 

“Yesterday, I got it off Kev for a reasonable price” Imran answered with a small smile on his face 

Shortly after answering his sister’s question, Imran pulled up outside his mum and dad’s house and looked at Rana and asked her something before getting out of the car 

“You sure you want to do this?” 

Rana nodded at her brother’s question before opening the door and vacating the car, and after her brother did the same, the siblings approached the front door of the house of their egotistical parents together and knocked on the brown door, and after waiting for a few seconds the door opened and the pair came face to face with the person who brought them into the world 

“Oh, hello you two, what do you want?” Saira asked her two kids 

“Hi to you too mother, is our father in, Rana and I need to talk to him about something” Imran answered while Rana look past her mother and into the house, searching for her disgusting father 

“Hmm... no, he’s gone out for the day.... but even if he was in, I very doubt he would want to see you two after Rana’s freak show in September” Saira uttered 

Her mother’s comment made Rana’s blood boil, she was disgusted that her own mother would refer to her wedding, the happiest day of her life as a freak show, and had enough of her stalling and pushed past her and entered the house, and after looking in the kitchen and the living room for her disgraceful father Rana called him out 

“Dad, where the fuck are you, I know you’re here” Rana shouted, while her mother tried to move her back outside 

But as Saira tried to Rana from her home, the man she was calling out for appeared from upstairs 

“Oh Saira don’t worry let them in” Hassan stated to his wife, which shocked his two kids who walked away from their mother and moved towards their father who asked them something 

“What can I do for you two?” Hassan asked with a sadistic smile on his face 

“I think you know why Rana and I are here” Imran answered back while following his father into the kitchen with his angry sister close behind 

“Yeah I do, I assume it has something to do with that bitch that is married to this whore that I sadly have to call a daughter” 

Hassan’s comment enraged his two kids but most of all Rana, and she was about to swing for her father but was held back by her brother while Hassan looked on with a smile on his face 

“How can you stand there with a smile on a face... after what you’ve done?” Rana questioned with tears in her eyes 

“I’m proud of what I've done, and when you’re proud of something you’ve done you usually smile” 

“How could you be so cruel?” Imran asked while holding back his distraught sister but before Hassan could answer his son’s question, Rana interrupted and asked him the question she came to ask 

“Why... did... you do it?” 

“Why, because that bitch has ripped my family apart and dragged my family name through the mud and made a mockery of us in the community, and has turned you into something utterly disgusting” Hassan answered 

Rana and Imran couldn’t believe the vile words that were coming out of their father’s mouth, and Rana immediately hit back at her father 

“Ripped our family apart, no I didn’t do that, Kate didn’t do that, you did, you did when you sold me like a filthy animal and forced me to be married to Zee and live a lie, that’s what ripped our family apart, and don’t you dare speak about my wife like that, she has made me feel important, she’s made me feel human which for most of my life neither you or mum have, so don’t you dare speak about her like that otherwise I'll make pay ” 

“And stop using the family name card, as a father your daughter should matter more than the opinion of the community, but you don’t see it that way do you because all you care about is yourself, you evil, old, pathetic man” Rana added shortly after, while Imran looked on with a small smile on his face while watching his sister give their father the hairdryer treatment 

“You’re so stupid you know that don’t you Rana” Hassan declared failing to accept that what his daughter said was right 

“You’re only saying that... because you know I'm right” Rana stated 

While unloading her hurt on her father, Rana could feel the sick coming back up and after unloading her hurt she went to get a glass of water and as she took a sip of water, her father stated something to her while Imran and Saira watched on 

“Talking of stupidity, your wife isn't the brightest bulb is she, it was like a free shot when she walked into the middle of the road and there was nothing more satisfying than when I sent her body flying, but despite that I do regret something, I regret not getting out of the car and finishing the bitch off myself” 

The Habeeb family couldn’t believe what came out of Hassan’s mouth even his wife was shocked at what he said, but no more than Rana who after hearing her father’s remark about her soulmate snapped and threw the glass of water that was in her hand at him before approaching him and when she reached him, Rana hit her father around the face again and again and again unleashing her anger towards him out, but after two minutes Hassan managed to stop his daughter’s assault and looked at her with rage in his eyes, which prompted Imran to step in 

“Get the fuck off her now” Imran uttered while trying to get his father’s hands off Rana which after a few seconds he managed, but the events were all too much for Saira who stormed out of the house 

“If you touch her again, I swear to you I'll put you in the ground” Imran declared before looking at his tearful sister, who offered a small smile but the pair's attention quickly turned back to their father 

“If she touches me again I swear I'll call the police” Hassan stated, but Rana and Imran smirked at him which puzzled the father of two 

“Why you smirking?” 

“Because the police are already on their way...... and you are going to rot in a cell for what you did to my wife” Rana answered while wiping her tears away, which made her father laugh 

“I’ll never go down for it, there is no evidence” Hassan stated, but he was wrong as Imran pulled out his phone and showed his father the footage 

Rana and Imran looked at their father while he watched the video and took slight satisfaction at the panicked looked on his face and after watching it, Hassan grabbed the phone and threw it at the wall and smirked at his two children, but Rana and Imran had the last laugh as the former told her father something 

“Dad, come on, do you really think that’s the only copy of that video” 

After hearing his daughter’s comment, Hassan started to worry as the net started to close in on him and he could hear the faint sound of police siren getting louder and louder and went to try and escape but Rana and Imran stopped him and blocked the front and back doors 

“You aren't getting out of this dad, you’re going to pay” Imran uttered while blocking his father who after failing to get past his son, reentered the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the draw and turned his attention to Rana 

“Rana get out of my way” Hassan uttered while slowly walking towards his scared daughter with a knife firmly in his hand 

“Imran help” Rana shouted 

Imran immediately left his position by the back door after hearing his sister's plea for help but as he ran towards Rana and her father, the desperate father flashed the knife at him which stopped Imran in his tracks before issuing him an ultimatum 

“If you come any closer, I will kill her” 

Rana stared to cry while being held at knifepoint by her father while Imran looked on with tears forming in her eyes as Hassan asked his daughter something 

“Rana can you please get out of my way please, otherwise.... I'll stick this knife in your stomach” 

Her father's comment frightened Rana even more and as soon as he said it, she immediately began to fear for the health of her unborn child but she was taken out of the moment by a loud knock on the door 

“Police, open up” DC Mills shouted from the other side of the door 

Immediately after hearing the detective's order, Hassan realised it was over and looked back at his son before looking at his petrified daughter and after a few moments of consideration, the desperate father of two made a harrowing comment to Rana 

“I’m sorry Rana” 

“No dad, please don’t do it” Imran pleaded while fully crying, as Hassan prepared to kill his daughter and unborn grandchild 

But as Hassan was about to murder his daughter and unborn grandson, Rana screamed something out which stopped him in his tracks 

“Please don’t hurt my baby!!!” 

“What?” Hassan questioned while looking confused at his daughter 

Hassan’s confusion at Rana’s comment gave Imran time to grab the knife off his evil father just as the police broke in through the back door, and when they entered the kitchen they immediately arrested Hassan as Imran approached his distraught sister, who had collapsed to the floor in tears after escaping death from her own flesh and blood 

“Hey it's okay sis, it's over now okay” Imran quietly uttered to his distraught sister after sitting down next to her, before putting his arms around her 

While Imran held his distressed sister, DC Mills approached the pair and asked them something 

“Hey guys, do you mind if you come down the station, we need to ask you a few questions about today” 

“Yeah that’s okay, come on Rana let's get you up, everything is going to be okay” Imran stated to Rana, before pulling away from her and lifting her slowly off the ground and guiding her to the door, as the pair left the house they spend their childhoods in 

================================================================================= 

“This is DC Mills and this interview with Imran Habeeb and Rana Connor starts at 6:35 pm” DC Mills stated to the recorder before turning his attention to the lawyer and distraught mother to be in front of him 

“Okay guys so I'm going to be upfront with you and ask, why did you go to Mr. Habe... your father's home after finding out what he did?” 

“We went because Rana wanted to know why he did it” Imran answered while looking at his shaken sister, before turning his head back towards the detective

“Okay, I do understand why you would want to but it was incredibly dangerous” DC Mills stated to the pair in front of him 

“Yes we know, Rana and I know it was very reckless but she desperately wanted to know... why he did what he did, surely you can understand” Imran uttered before looking back at his emotional sister and putting his arm around her 

“I can, okay let's move onto some other questions, this footage where did you find it?” DC Mills questioned 

“Hmm, I found it at the builders' yard across the street from where the accident took place, it was quite well hidden, it was put in by Pat Phelan” Imran answered 

“Ah okay, in this footage it does show an individual that looks very much like your father, but we don’t actually see a face, so how did you come to the conclusion it was your father?” 

“Because we know our dad when we see him, he has the worst taste in coats and when the car... hits Kate, that car is the old car that he would use to take Rana and I around when we were teenagers, I'll never forget that piece of crap” Imran replied, as Rana started to cry after hearing her brother’s answer 

“Okay, we’ll look into it, can you tell us what happened when you and your sister got to the house?” 

After hearing DC Mills’s question, Imran looked back at his sister who turned to face him at the exact same time and after a few seconds of looking at her brother, Rana started to cry even more at the thought of recapping her near-fatal visit which prompted Imran to hug her and try and comfort her, before asking the detective something 

“Can we do this another time, Rana is clearly not in the right state of mind for it and I'm struggling as well, surely you can understand?” 

“I’m sorry we need to gather all the information we can, so we can move forward with the investigation” DC Mills answered 

Imran looked back at his emotional sister after hearing the answer from the detective and wiped Rana’s tearful face before telling her something 

“Hey, its going to be over soon okay, you don’t need to say anything okay I'll do all the talking, and if you really don’t want to hear it just do what you do best and ignore me okay sis” 

Rana offered the smallest of smiles at her brother’s comment, as she leaned her head on his shoulder while he started to detail the day’s events 

“So, Rana and I headed round to our parents' house and after we knocked on the door we came face to face with our mum, who said that dad wasn’t in but we knew she was lying and Rana called out for him and told him to show his face which he did from upstairs. We then told dad we knew what he done and he proudly admitted it which made Rana and I sick to our stomach, but more of course Rana being Kate’s wife, and after he admitted it she went off on one which I completely understood but after she did dad made a comment then I think it's safe to say broke the camel’s back for sis, and she approached him and hit him continuously before he stopped her and that’s when I stepped in” 

“After that, Rana and I told him he wouldn’t get away with it but he refused to believe us and that’s when we showed him the footage... the footage of him hitting Kate, and it prompted him to throw the phone against the wall but we told him we had more copies of it and he started to worry while Rana and I blocked the doors. But that's when it got... scary, he got a knife out and threatened Rana and told her... to get out of the way otherwise he would kill... her and then that’s when you got there” Imran added before his sister quietly uttered something 

“He... he was... going to.... kill me... and my..... baby..... he was going to.... kill us.... my own dad” 

Rana started to hyperventilate while speaking and after finishing what she was saying, the former nurse threw up on the floor which shocked the detective who jumped out of his seat and vacated the room to get a bucket, while Imran patted his sister on the back and told her something 

“Hey get it out sis, it's okay, it's all over now” 

===================================================================================== 

“God I can't believe I just threw up in the interrogation room, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you” Rana quietly stated to her brother while walking out of the police station and into the cold winter’s evening 

“Sis I'm never embarrassed by you, and don’t worry about it” Imran uttered to his sister, before pulling out his phone to call a taxi for he and Rana 

Rana smiled at her brother’s comment and flagged a taxi which flashed past the pair, but shortly after she did her phone started to ring in her pocket and she pulled it out and was slightly worried to see that Doctor Edwards was calling her so late and immediately picked it up 

“Hey Doctor Edwards, is everything okay, is Kate okay?” Rana frantically asked 

“Hey Rana, yes Kate is okay and everything is going great actually, we just got the results back from the latest scan and her brain is healing very well” Doctor Edwards answered, which overjoyed the emotionally drained mother to be 

“Oh Doc, after the day I've had that’s is exactly what I needed to hear” 

“That's good to hear, but more importantly and the main reason for phoning you this late is that Kate is showing signs of waking from the coma, and I thought you would want to be there for when she wakes up” Doctor Edwards stated which shocked Rana, who looked at her brother who was getting into the taxi in shock 

“Really are you being serious?” Rana asked while getting a tearful 

“Yes I am” Doctor Edwards answered which brought tears of joy to Rana’s eyes, as her brother pulled her up on it 

“What’s wrong?” Imran asked, but Rana didn’t hear what her brother said as her attention was solely on the phone call with her wife’s doctor 

“Okay, I'll be down there asap” Rana stated before putting the phone down 

After she put the phone down and placed it back in her bag, Rana approached the taxi her brother was in and gave him the latest update on her wife 

“They think Kate’s about to wake up” Rana uttered with a smile on her face while sitting down next to her caring brother 

“Oh that’s great news, so I assume you want to head there straight away” Imran suggested which got a firm nod from his exhausted sister, which prompted him to tell the taxi driver something 

“Before we head back to Coronation Street, do you mind if we take a detour and drop my sister off at Weatherfield General”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any changes needed let me know


End file.
